Cursed Blood
by Inksy
Summary: As the Shepherds get closer to the final showdown with Grima, Robin and especially Morgan begin to suffer from their blood's curse. Can either of them overcome Grima's wrath and temptation of power? Will they succumb to its weight? Can they reject Grima? Can they reject a part of themselves that lusts for that power? Now with 10% better writing!
1. Revelation

Robin dragged himself slowly towards the direction of Mount Prism, despite the fact that the Shepherds were only an hour into their journey, a small headache began to rear itself on the tactician. He disregarded the ailment to the high level of stress that came with the job of being a tactician, maybe even altitude sickness. Knowing that the fate of the world depended on his strategies to keep everyone alive, he tried to keep up with the rest of the militia. Accompanying was the least Robin could do, after Validar and his _future_ self revealed he was the vessel of Grima, he was wracked with guilt. The tactician unknowingly began to stare at his right hand where his mark was, he needed to ensure that the future of despair would never come to pass. To ensure that _thing_ would not take over the world, or rather himself. Robin staggered for a bit, his breathing became heavier, it seemed that every time he thought about the Fell Dragon or the future his headache got worse.

Chrom looked over his shoulder, wanting to make sure nobody fell behind, he was about to turn around until he saw his tactician at the back of the convoy. The tactician was uncharacteristically quiet, which worried the exalt, he started to slow down so that his best friend could catch up to him.

"You alright, Robin?" Chrom inquired.

"Huh?...Oh yeah, sure I'm fine" Robin replied trying to sound nonchalant. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you're at the very end of the convoy?" Chrom quipped "It's not like you wear heavy armor or anything. Plus you look distraught, what's wrong?"

Sighing he began to tell the Exalt of his worries. "It's just that _he_ is alive Chrom, Grima is back, and I can't help but feel like _I_ caused this, that it's my fault I destroyed everything, killed all of my friends and made many more suffer" the tactician lamented.

Chrom thought for a moment, choosing his next words carefully "Robin listen to me, whatever the other you did is not your fault. Remember what he said? 'The only differences are the choices we made'. You are Robin, Grandmaster of the Halidom of Ylisse, a Shepherd, a friend, and a father. You are all these things before you are ANY God of destruction and hate, remember that."

Robin remained silent after Chrom finished, keeping his gaze fixed on the ground. The last part of the sentence struck a chord, Morgan,Robin thought, _I wonder how she's holding up after Lucina's attempt on my life, no doubt she resents her for it. I hope she'll get over it soon. After all, they_ were _close..._ A shadow appeared to be getting closer, Robin looked up to see if it was a stray Risen, but it was revealed to be the stalwart knight, Frederick.

"Milord, we are approaching Mount Prism, the war council is to convene at the base of the mountain," Frederick interrupted, "the Khans and Lady Say'ri require both of you to be present as soon as you're able."

"Yeah, we're on our way Frederick" Robin replied, the pain in his head grew more intense, "Go on ahead, I'll... catch up."

At that, both the Exalt and knight made their way to the meeting. Robin sat down on a nearby tree stump, dizzy, _No, I can't let this minor pain get in my way, the Shepherds are counting on me_. As the tactician got up he heard the voice of his daughter from the future calling to him "Father! What are you doing over here? You have to go to the Council's te-" Morgan said before she noticed how her father was "A-are you okay? You look pale, Dad. Maybe I should get healer to-"

 _How long have I been here?_ he thought, _I guess_ _it must be long enough for them to send someone to look after me_. The tactician got up, "No thanks, Morgan, I'm fine." Robin answered, he tried to smile, despite the searing pain inside his head, "I'm just tired is all, I do have a lot on my plate. Thanks for reminding me about the meeting though, if you want you can come with and learn a few things."

His daughter's eyes lit up. "Really?!"

"Sure I don't see why not, kiddo. Just make sure to keep quiet"

"Okay Dad! You won't even know I'm there!"

* * *

"Dammit! How did Risen get here so fast? And when we're so close too!" exclaimed a very irritated Chrom. Leaning on a table that held a disarray of maps, with the Mount Prism's at the center.

"Now is not the time to lose your head, boy" Basilio said while smacking his arm cross Chrom's back, knocking some wind out of him. "Hell, I've been looking for an opportunity to face off against some of them Risen! I feel we could take them on!"

"While I do appreciate the enthusiasm, oaf, I think it best if we make it out of this alive rather than charging in" Flavia deadpanned from the opposite side of the East Khan.

"Ugh, you're no fun" Basilio muttered.

"From the sound of things, I can only assume the worst" Robin said whilst entering the tent, "what happened?"

"Risen" Chrom replied stifling a wheeze from when he was hit earlier.

"Damn. What else is new?"

"We don't know, not even their numbers."

Robin sighed "Let's arrange a scouting party, get Sumia, Cordelia and Cynthia to give us more intel. They go lightly packed, they flee at the first sight of dang-AGH!" Robin crumbled due to an unexpected migraine.

"Whoa! Robin, you alright!?"

"Father!"

"Sir Robin!"

Wheezing, Robin managed to speak in a hoarse voice "I-I'm f-f-fine."

"The hell you are! Someone get a healer!" an angry Chrom ordered. At that Morgan began to exit the tent in a hurry.

Getting up the tactician used the table to keep his balance "NO! I'm not letting some stupid headache get the best of me! I have to make sure all of you are safe!"

"How do you plan on doing that when you can barely stand up!?" The Exalt yelled at his tactician.

"I'll try anyway!" Robin replied while leaving the tent in order to start planning his strategy in his own.

"Father, just _look_ at yourself!" Morgan cried. The whole tent was stunned, even Chrom checked to make sure it was actually her saying that. Surprised at her outburst Robin turned around, disbelief in his eyes. "Have you seen yourself lately? You barely eat or sleep anymore! At this pace you'll wind up dead by your own damn stubbornness rather than on the battlefield! I can't bear to lose you!"

"Morgan I-I-"

"I don't want to hear it. Just promise me that you'll take care of yourself." Morgan glared at her father, as she left the War Council's tent with tears welling up in her eyes.

Robin just stood there, looking at the flaps where his daughter once stood.

* * *

Morgan ran. She ran past her tent, the mess tent, Lucina's tent, a whole blur of tents until there was nothing but trees. She ran until she couldn't anymore and dropped near a stump. Through blurry eyes she began to roll up her sleeve to see on left forearm six purple eyes staring back at her. That awful Mark had followed her throughout most of her life, yet only recently she came across on what it really meant. It was the Brand of Grima, and while the tactician knew he would cause the future to be ruined, she never would've thought that her father was the Avatar of Grima. Deep down, Morgan knew what was happening to her father was going to happen to her also, it wasn't the pain she feared, it was the fact that she could lose control of herself.

Someone sat next to Morgan, breaking her train of thought, she quickly rolled her sleeve back up, and looked over her shoulder to see who had arrived. She found Lucina staring back at her, theBrand of the Exalt in her left eye, representing benevolence, kindness and light, all associated with Naga. While the tactician's was of anger, hatred,and darkness, Naga's opposite, Grima. The younger of the two glared at the princess, she still remembered when the princess tried to kill her father in cold blood. "What do _you_ want?" Morgan asked, pouring as much venom into her words as her voice could.

Lucina recoiled from her question but stood her ground "I saw you running away from the Council's tent, I came here to see how you were holding up..."

"I don't need anybody to look after me" the girl replied.

"Perhaps, but it looks like you may need some company right now" the princess tried to get closer, Morgan pulled back in response.

"What do _you_ care? You're supposed to HATE me _and_ my father! After all we're both Fellbloods, the ones who cause the future to happen."

Lucina remained silent for a while letting Morgan's words sink in. She regretted her past actions when it came to Robin and it had put a strain with her and Morgan's friendship to say the least. "Morgan, I'm sorry I tried to kill your father. I thought it was the right thing to do at the time, I know now that it was wrong."

"Too late to apologize, _p_ _rincess_. Don't go on pretending that you ever cared for me. I've always been able to look after myself. I don't need you. Leave me alone." Morgan got up, turned around and started to head back to camp.

"It's that mark isn't it?" Lucina asked, getting up as well, determined to salvage what she could from her friendship with the tactician. "The one on your left arm."

Subconsciously placing her right hand upon the limb, Morgan kept walking without turning around. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me Morgan," Lucina followed behind her "I know what it means, but it doesn't make you who you are."

"Please, don't give me that speech your father gave to mine. I know who I am, now leave me alone, or I _will_ hurt you." Morgan snapped.

"Morgan, look at me. This is not you! The Morgan I know always smiled and was full of cheer!" Lucina exclaimed, trying once more to connect with her estranged friend.

Morgan turned around and faced Lucina. Her eyes were no longer the warm chocolate brown they once were, instead they were now maroon in color. "Well, maybe she was a facade this whole time!" Her voice slightly distorted.

Shocked, Lucina instinctively reached for Falchion, but thought better of it and let the holy blade rest in its scabbard. The princess wanted to avoid a physical confrontation. "Morgan, we don't have to do this, you are better than Grima."

Morgan's eyes began to glow, she unsheathed her sword, an act that did not go unnoticed by Lucina, the tactician looked the princess in the eye. "You know what, Lucina? I don't care at this point if I hurt you or if I hurt myself, I'm pretty sure you never did care about me." With that she lunged towards Lucina, sword in hand in a downwards slash. Lucina dodged the blow drawing Falchion and getting into a defensive stance. "Morgan you don't have to do this! Fight it! I know you're in there!" Lucina pleaded.

"Oh will you just shut up already!?" Morgan yelled readying for another attack. This time purple flames began to dance on her body as she once again slashed at her opponent. "IGNIS!"

Lucina could barely deflect the blow, nearly losing balance. "Morgan! I don't want to hurt you! Please snap out of it!" The princess kept parrying the tactician's furious swipes. Morgan feinted right, managing to cut Lucina's arm, causing the princess to hiss in pain

 _Think, Lucina! This is not the regular Morgan, there has to be a way to get her back to normal!_ Lucina desperately looked for an opening for a non-lethal blow, she soon noticed that Morgan just attacked for the sake of attacking, with no regard to guarding, _Sorry Morgan, but this will hurt._ Lucina ducked under a side slash and sucker punched Morgan in the gut. While the tactician hunched over, wind knocked out of her, Lucina brought down Falchion's hilt down on her friend's head, knocking her out.

Exhausted, Lucina started to carry Morgan back to camp.

* * *

After making sure that her friend was going to be okay and getting her arm the attention it needed, Lucina made her way to Robin's tent. She needed to speak to the tactician about his daughter and what had just happened.

Approaching the tent Lucina called Robin's name asking for permission to enter.

"Yeah come in, Lucina" she heard the man reply from the inside. He looked awful, his eyes were bloodshot and had bags under them, his skin was pale, "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Robin asked, but they both knew it was just idle talk, neither wanting to address the elephant in the room.

"It's about Morgan" Lucina said. "She-"

"I already heard" Robin interrupted, "Lissa already told me about it"

"Then you know that she was possessed?" Lucina asked worriedly.

The older tactician sighed "Yes, I had this _feeling_ that Morganhad inherited this from me. Now I know for certain she also has Grima's blood, but you must understand that she does not have full control over it; neither do I, if I really think about it. Ignis just happens in moments of intense emotion. I assume Aether does as well?"

"It does, but Father and I have control over Aether"

"Well that's because you aren't constantly battling an evil side of you trying to take over your body." Robin deadpanned

"Sorry." Lucina diverted her eyes from him.

"You had no way of knowing."

"I've been meaning to ask you," Lucina forced herself to look back at Robin, "are you going to be okay? You seem... sick"

"I look _that_ bad, huh?" Robin chuckled, "I think I know why this is happening to me, it has to be where we are."

"I don't believe I follow..."

"Remember where we recruited Tiki?" Robin asked.

"Yes, the Divine Dragon Grounds" the princess replied.

"Exactly, but did you not find it strange when everyone, but myself, remarked on how clean and pure the place was? I remember saying it was like any other place to me. It must've been my then dormant fellblood canceling out any healing aura emitted from that place." The tactician paced inside his tent, "Now think about where we are, Mount Prism is one of, if not _the_ holiest place around, where _Naga herself_ resides, and here I am, her worst enemy's human form. She doesn't want me here, she's pushing me away."

"There's no way of knowing that..." Lucina remarked on Robin's last few words.

"Lucina, why would she want a pair of Fellbloods anywhere near her?" The tactician rebutted.

"What do you plan on doing anyway? We need you to guide us for when we fight those Risen at the summit." Lucina asked worriedly.

"Here's the thing, I _definetely_ can't go up there, I may end up dying if I step foot any closer to that temple," a sudden realization came across Robin, "I have a feeling Morgan won't be able to make the climb as well. I have to help her make the most out of Ignis, without losing control. We'll be in the surrounding areas away from Mount Prism. Training."

Lissa entered the tent, "Robin, Morgan is waking up." She announced "all she has is a minor concussion and a bruise in her stomach-" Robin gave a slight glare to Lucina who just shifted awkwardly "-but she'll make a full recovery- I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No, Auntie Lissa I was just leaving anyway." Lucina then walked towards the tent's exit.

"Wait, Lucina before you leave" Robin shuffled around his desk and pulled out a booklet "give this to your father, I feel you may need this for tomorrow"

Lucina took the small book and nodded, making her way to her father's tent.

"Um, Robin can I talk to you about Morgan for a second? She has-" Lissa asked.

"I already know, Lissa. I hoped she would've been spared, but alas, she is my daughter." Robin said with a sad smile as he was also beginning to leave the tent

"I'm so sorry" was all the cleric could muster.

* * *

Morgan slowly began to wake up. Her vision was still blurry and her head was pounding. All she could remember was her crying near a tree stump, that _abomination_ on her forearm, and arguing with Lucina, the rest was blank. She noticed her father by her bedside stroking her left arm.

"D-Dad d-don't its G-Grima's-"

"I already know, honey." Robin comforted "don't worry you'll be okay, I'll help you get through this" he pulled her into a hug, which she embraced.

Morgan began to cry again, but this time she didn't feel alone.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Wow am I lazy. The revision for this chapter took way too long.**

 **If you're a newcomer then I should probably mention that if you're looking for any fluff between Robin and Tiki in the first few chapters, you're not gonna find any. You see, I had this, um... phase, where I was completely undecided on a mother for Morgan, so I left it up to the reader. That changes later on when I do reveal her identity though.** **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 **Disclaimer goes here.**


	2. Disappointment

**A/N FOREWORD**

 **So you decided to stick around? Well this is what I feel to be the _Attack of the Clones_ Chapter. In other words, the weakest of the bunch. This one has priority to be fixed, but it's no way nearly done. I rushed this chapter way too fast. Currently under revision!**

* * *

The Shepherds were making the final preparations for the ascent to Mount Prism. The convoy handed out weapons and tomes to all members of the militia, with a few checking their older weapons for signs of fatigue and cracks. Robin and Chrom were walking towards the convoy, the tactician worriedly making last minute questions to the Exalt.

"Do the healers have enough staves?"

"Yes." Chrom replied, slightly annoyed at Robin's incessant pestering.

"Everyone has a fresh set of weapons?"

"Yes."

"Is morale high?"

"Couldn't be higher."

"Alright well how are you on staves?"

"You already asked that."

"Sorry, it's just that this will be a battle where I won't be able to guide you."

"Robin, relax. You sound like a mother who's sending off her kid to school for the first time" Chrom joked, trying to get the tactician out of his worried state.

Robin chuckled for a moment, briefly forgetting what his friends were going to get into, but then returned to his serious persona. "I'm pretty sure you people want to return alive, not as Risen."

"If you're that worried about about our safety, then why don't you join us? There has to be a way for both you and Morgan to get up there, maybe Tharja can cast a hex or something?" Chrom said with a last ditch effort to bring the duo along.

"I've already tried to no avail, Chrom. I still get these random migraines and feel awful in general. I'm sure she feels it too..." Robin frowned. Just knowing that his little girl was also going through his pain, filled him with guilt. "I need this short amount of time anyway. She needs to learn to use Ignis, or at the very least, not lose control."

"I understand, Robin. We'll be back in three days, four at the most." Chrom assured. Both men came to a stop when they reached the convoy, "Any last thing before I leave, Mother?" The Exalt smirked, at a clearly annoyed Robin.

"Just come back in one piece, 'Oh Mighty Exalt'." It was Robin's turn to snicker as Chrom cringed at his title. Robin offered his hand, which Chrom shook.

After their handshake both men went in opposite directions.

* * *

Morgan was still in her tent. A steady headache forming, she got up, hoping a walk could clear her head. As she pulled her coat on herself Lucina walked in the tent, no doubt she came here to say her goodbyes.

"H-hi Morgan" the princess began, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine Lucina. Um... How's your arm?" Morgan awkwardly asked.

"It was nothing, really. It's fine now." Lucina replied. "I just came here to check up on you and say goodbye." She then started heading out.

"Wait. Lucina, how did you know about... about... it?" Morgan timidly asked. The princess froze at that question, Lucina then faced her friend and gave a comforting smile. "Remember when we were on kitchen duty?" The tactician nodded "You reached to get a bowl from a shelf. So when you raised your arm, your sleeve just rolled back and... I saw it."

"O-okay, and Lucina?" Morgan held her left arm and looked away, unable to look at her friend. "Sorry about... yesterday, when I-"

"It wasn't your fault Morgan." Lucina comforted. "It wasn't you."

"But still-"

"Morgan, I know you, in the future you always smiled even when all hope seemed lost. You still have your father's determination in you to change the future. You never gave up, and I know that you'll get Ignis down, no problem." Lucina said.

Morgan looked at Lucina doubt written all over the tactician's eyes. "I-I don't know about this, what if I lose control again? What if I actually go through with killing someone? I couldn't live with myself if I hurt any of the Shepherds."

"But you won't." Lucina calmly assured her friend. The last thing Morgan needed was anymore stress. "Take care, Morgan. I know you'll get through this."

Morgan hugged Lucina, who was initially shocked, but embraced her friend in return, thankful that she was back to her normal self. "Thanks, Lucina. I needed that."

"Anytime." The princess responded, with that she left to join her father and start the trek towards Mount Prism's peak.

* * *

"What now, Dad?" Morgan asked, watching as the last wagon from the convoy was lost from sight. She looked at her father, who had started walking to their tent. He pulled out two practice swords, tossing one to Morgan.

"Now, we train." Robin lunged towards his surprised daughter. Swinging the wooden sword sideways, Morgan couldn't block in time and received a blow to her torso. She let out a pained cry, and soon tried to distance herself from her father.

"That was uncalled for! At least you can warn me _before_ you attack!" Morgan yelled, clutching her now bruised side. Ignoring the pain, she readied herself for an a counter attack of her own.

"Always expect the unexpected, daughter dearest!" She heard her father reply, a cocky grin on his face as he waited to see what Morgan would do. His daughter started charging towards him at full speed, her sword low on the ground preparing for an upward slash. "Predictable! I would've thought that with Lon'qu's training you could get better!" Robin exclaimed, which just angered Morgan, who was still swinging the practice blade only for it to be parried.

 _Good, she's getting angry. I need to see how far I can push her until it happens,_ Robin thought _I'll apologize later, but for now..._ "That all you got? Come now, Morgan I thought you were better than this! Lucina said something about barely her barely even able to block your attacks with _Falchion_. Yet here I am parrying all of these weak attacks." As he kept taunting, Morgan's swings became more and more erratic. "Shut up!" Morgan yelled, still trying to break through her father's defenses.

 _She's close! Just a little further..._ Robin then shifted from defense to offense, striking Morgan faster than she could block. With a last ditch effort she thrusted her sword at her father's chest. He blocked it with ease then grabbed Morgan's sword and shoved her to the ground. As his daughter lay there in the ground, Robin forced himself to push her even farther. "And you call yourself my daughter?" He dropped a real sword next to her, while drawing his own. "What a disappointment." Robin regretted those words as soon as her face fell downwards, dejected.

In a blur, Morgan got up, the familiar purple flames around her she charged lunged towards her father. With renewed vigor, Morgan let out a bloodcurdling scream while swinging her sword. It was once again Robin's turn to block. _Whoa! I can see why Lucina now had so much trouble with her, she's relentless!_ Robin looked at his daughter, her eyes red and full of hate, lips pulled into a scowl, however what really bothered him was her cheeks. They were wet with tears, Robin knew he took the taunting too far.

"I'll show you!" Morgan yelled as she kept swinging wildly, Robin could only keep blocking. _Yes! I have him on the ropes! He'll soon pay!_ Morgan thought she soon gained the upper hand when she swiped at her father's leg, causing him to step back and trip on a root and twist his ankle. Robin cried out in pain, fear began to set in once he saw Morgan loom above him a sadistic smile on her face. She raised her sword, ready to deliver the final strike. "I'm sorry Morgan" was all Robin could say as he steeled his nerves, ready for his death. She hesitated, a confused look on her face. Morgan started hearing a voice in her head. _**Kill him.**_ _No! He's my father, I won't do it!_ _ **Is he?**_ _Yes!_ _ **Then why did he deny it!?**_ _He didn't mean it!_ _ **Kill him!**_ _No!_ _ **Do it!**_

Robin opened his eyes looking at his daughter hesitate. _Morgan's still in there_ Robin realized, _I can still get her back to normal!_. "Morgan! I'm sorry! I had to do it! Snap out of it! I know the voice is telling you to do it! Don't listen to him! Morgan!"

 _ **Look at him, pleading for his life. Pathetic. KILL HIM.**_ Morgan heard inside her head, she knew who it was, but couldn't cast him out _No, Grima. He's my father, I won't do it_. _**My time here grows short, as does my patience, kill him NOW.**_ _NEVER! Now get out of my mind!_ _**Not only are you a disappointment to him, but also to your whole bloodline**_. With that she felt all of her strength fading away, Morgan sank to her knees, dropped her sword and clutched her head, Ignis' flames were dying down, much to Robin's relief. He crawled over to his daughter and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" Robin kept repeating at his daughter.

* * *

Recovering from his ankle, Robin ate the bear jerky rations the Shepherds left behind. Both were sitting at opposite ends of the campfire the smaller tactician made. Morgan picked at her portion, still feeling somber from her earlier episode. "Weren't you the one who demanded me to take better care of myself? You can lead by example you know" Robin sighed.

"I'm not hungry" Morgan said, putting away her ration in a small bag. "I'll go get more firewood."

"Listen, Morgan I'm sorry about all the things I said earlier. I needed to see if you could recover, without intervention, from Ignis, and you did; on your first try, I might add." Morgan looked back at her father, uncertain to how she should respond. "It was all going according to plan until this happened." Robin motioned towards his ankle, wrapped tightly in gauze and some concotion left in the first aid kit Lissa made.

"Dad, I-I need to know about Ignis. What is it?" Morgan asked.

"What is Ignis? Well, I guess its something passed down from our grimleal ancestors, Grima's raw essence." Robin recounted, sitting up on his log. "I've found out that it helps with both melee and magic, giving you an edge with both, at the price, of your humanity."

"How do you do it?"

"Do what, control Ignis? That's easy, I don't." Robin coyly replied.

Morgan looked shocked "What!? You don't?! What stops you from hurting any of us?"

"I just reign it in once all bad guys have been... eliminated. I know it's hard to ignore that voice, Grima, he won't go away, now, more than ever, but the more you use Ignis, the easier it is to get back to normal." Robin explained to his visibly relieved daughter, however she still looked troubled. "What's wrong, Morgan?"

"D-did you mean what you said earlier, about me being a-a disappointment?" She looked away, still reeling from her father's remarks earlier.

"Morgan, I couldn't be anymore proud of you. You rejected Grima's temptation _on your first try_. When I tried to handle Ignis, Frederick had to knock me out three separate times. I still have the scar on the back of my head, that Olivia won't let me live down when she cuts my hair." Robin grinned and pulled his daughter in an embrace. "I love you, Morgan. I'll be damned if I let some dragon take you away from me."

* * *

Off in the shadows of the trees, a lone figure stood. The Mark of Grima glowing on his right arm he looked at the tactician duo with red eyes. Using the trunk of a great oak to remain out of sight, he began to plan his next move. _They'll fall soon, Master Grima, I'll make sure of it._ He slipped away unnoticed by either of them into the darkness.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Guess who the mysterious figure is? Its not like its been done multiple times anyway. I really have no idea what I'm supposed to do here except for writing disclaimers and point out the obvious.**

 **I don't own Fire Emblem, legal stuff, legal stuff, legal stuff.**


	3. Flash

Lucina looked back at the shrinking form of Robin and Morgan one last time before the trees would cover them from sight.

"Father, did I trigger Morgan? Did I force her to discover Ignis?" She asked worriedly.

"This may sound harsh, but no." Chrom replied, his face neutral.

"Huh? B-but Morgan was angry at me, Father! Robin himself said that it was triggered by intense emotion!"

"And from what Robin told me, it _does_ , but remember: Morgan was already a ticking time bomb. If you hadn't done it, something else would've."

"I just can't help but feel that this is all my fault."

"Hey, don't worry Lucina, I'm sure they'll be fine, it's us we should be worried about." Chrom smiled, "After all we don't have Robin to guide us when we reach the top"

"I know, but that booklet gave us everything we need right? He is known for not letting anything slip by him"

"Oh, I know. Sometimes I wonder if he even knows how to relax."

"What do you mean?"

Chrom momentarily stopped walking, a pensive look on his face that caught his daughter by surprise. After what seemed like an hour Chrom took a deep breath "Lucina, if I tell you this story, you have to promise me to not tell Morgan. Understand?"

Lucina solemnly nodded.

Chrom once again took a deep breath and began telling her of that fateful day on the battlefield, where both men took on Emmeryn's killer, Gangrel. The day Robin discovered Ignis.

* * *

"Gangrel!" The prince yelled. "Your reign ends here!" Chrom readied Falchion, Robin following closely behind, drawing an Elfire tome.

"Oh?" Gangrel grinned "Have you come to meet your sister, Little Prince?" He drew the Levin sword, electricity crackling along the jagged edges. "And you brought Robby along! Now that's just precious!"

"You'll pay for what you've done to Emmeryn!" Robin retorted, a sneer on his face. Turning to the Lord, he whispered a plan "Chrom, watch for that sword, it can be used for ranges attacks. I'll keep him busy from a distance, while you rush him up close."

"Got it. Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be"

Robin fired three shots at Gangrel, who just dodged the first two and countered with a bolt to the third. Robin readied another volley until he noticed Chrom engaging the Plegian King. The tactician signaled him to get clear.

"My, my Little Prince, relying on your tactician a bit too much are you? I can see you charging that book from over here!" Gangrel smirked and shoved Chrom to the ground. He put some distance between himself and the duo. Gangrel laughed maniacally as he kept firing bolts, forcing Robin and Chrom to keep moving. "Dance! Dance, I say!"

Desperately looking for any shelter, the Lord pointed at a nearby boulder, both men sprinted toward the rock, leaping over the edge and crouching.

"It's no use! I can't get close enough to deal any damage!" Chrom panted. Robin was in a similar state of exhaustion, peeking from the side to check for any other cover in the area. Chrom snapped his fingers, trying to get the tactician's attention "Hey! Robin! Think of something will you!?"

"Here's a thought: instead of shouting at me, how about you help me think of a plan, instead of pointing out the obvious!" Robin glared at his friend, who just scowled in response.

"What the hell do I even pay you for?" Chrom muttered.

"You don't." Robin deadpanned.

"Right. I'll get to that if we make it out of this. _Alive_ that is."

Robin chuckled, and an idea forming in his head. He put away his tome in favor for his steel sword. "Alright, Chrom, there are two of us, but one of him. We charge him from both sides. On three, ready?" Robin brought down his cowl, and rose to a crouch, keeping his head beneath the boulder.

"One..."

"Come along and play now! I promise I won't bite, _too_ hard." Gangrel taunted making his way to the rock both were hiding behind.

"Two..."

The Mad King was already behind the rock, poised to electrocute them.

"THREE!" Robin charged Gangrel from his right and Chrom to his left.

"Really now?" Gangrel fired a bolt at Robin, hitting him in the shoulder, leaving him paralyzed. The Mad King then shifted focus towards Chrom, the two swords clashed, sparks flying through the air.

Both men grunted, blades locked, neither gaining advantage over the other. That is until Gangrel started to charge the Levin Sword, preparing a blast at point blank range. Chrom tried to gain some space between himself and the Mad King, however Gangrel thrust his blade forward and fired into the prince's abdomen.

When Robin had regained movement, he began running towards Gangrel, he arrived just in time to see Chrom falling, a black hole on the lower right side of his torso. The tactician stopped in his tracks.

"I'm sure that's two royals that you've killed, but who's counting? How sad." Gangrel stared at the tactician with a mocking smirk. Robin looked in horror at the body laying on the ground, he had failed. _No, not again_. Robin sank to his knees. "You should really reconsider your position as tactician, you know. Lots of people seem to meet their end when you're in charge." Robin remained silent, Gangrel began to laugh.

Robin rose to his feet, his cowl covering his reddening eyes. Ignis' flames radiating around his body, the tactician clutched his sword so tight his knuckles were white. "Gangrel... I'll kill you... I swear on... my life".

Indifferent to Robin the Mad King prepared his blade "Oh, did I hit a nerve? How about you join him!" Gangrel fired a volley of lightning bolts, all aimed at Robin. The tactician dodged all of thim with inhuman speed. Robin dashed towards the ruler, who barely had time to parry a slash. Robin kept swinging at Gangrel wildly, his mocking smile replaced by a frown.

Gangrel had managed to repel Robin's flurry of attacks, putting himself at a distance. The tactician charged an Arcfire spell, determined to not let Gangrel go unpunished. Gangrel once again charged the Levin sword, his cocky smile gone. Both fired at the same time.

After the smoke cleared, Robin was nowhere to be seen. Furious, Gangrel searched for him to no avail. "Show yourself!" He shouted, keeping himself in a defensive stance. The Mad King noticed a sleeve of dark fabric hanging out from the same boulder the prince and his tactician had come out of. Smiling once again he rushed towards the rock "Found you". Gangrel lept and slashed, only to find Robin's coat perched with sticks; the sleeve intentionally hanging out of the rock. Gangrel soon felt a piercing jolt in his chest, he looked down to see a sword protruding from there. "F-fool... no one cares about you, _fellblood_... You are...alone... As every man lives and dies: ...alone..." was all the Mad King could muster with his dying breath

Robin slid back the blade from the ruler's chest, a mad smile grew on his face. "I'm not done with you" the tactician then began slashing at Gangrel's corpse.

* * *

Sumia flew through the skies on her pegasus, searching for Robin and Chrom. _They said they would head south, but how far down south?_ She then spotted Robin's signature coat lazingly flowing on the ground, fearing the worst she signaled Frederick, who was riding behind her to get closer.

Sumia hurried her steed, desperately looking for a sign from either man. Three figures appeared above a hill, two on the ground and a third one kneeling over the other. After landing her pegasus, Sumia dismounted and froze at the sight before her. Chrom was face down in the sand, a black hole on his torso. What frightened her more, however was the sight of Gangrel or what she could assume what was left of him was being brutally stabbed by Robin, except his skin was pale and purple flames were ablaze throughout him, a strange mark on his right hand was glowing brighter than the fire around him.

"R-Robin?" Sumia squeaked, slowly approaching the tactician, she kept her lance ready, praying she wouldn't have to use it against her friend. The man momentarily paused from his slashing, but resumed. The pegasus knight gulped as she forced herself to get closer to the tactician. "Y-you can s-stop now, G-Gangrel is- Oh gods!" Robin looked at her, a curious look on his face, like a child deciding if he should stomp an ant. Sumia couldn't move, his red eyes piercing into hers, she shakily brought her lance closer to herself, the tip facing Robin.

Noticing the weapon being aimed at him, Robin got up, a smile slowly cracking on his face. "Do you really think you can stop me?" A demonic voice asked. Sumia realized it was actually Robin speaking, she began to step back, fear impulsing her every move. She aimed the lance at Robin "D-don't come a-any closer! P-please don't make me hurt you!"

At that, Robin let out a chuckle, "You? Hurt ME? Sumia, you can't even even walk three steps without tripping over something." The tactician kept advancing towards Sumia, he grabbed the lance with one hand and in one swift motion, ripped the spearhead from the shaft, his smile growing wider. He threw the tip of the lance with the same speed he tore it off at Sumia, grazing her leg.

Yelping in pain, Sumia fell on the ground. A blue figure came over a hill, Frederick had caught up to Sumia, she had never been so thankful to see the stalwart knight. Sumia subtly gestured towards a nearby boulder, he gave the pegasus knight a confused look, but once he saw Robin his face immediately hardened.

Frederick kept sneaking up on Robin, an impressive feat considering his heavy armor. Sumia had stopped retreating, buying Frederick some time to get closer to him. With one great heave from his axe, Frederick slashed at Robin.

Before the axe could hit the tactician, Robin turned around and blocked the hit with his sword, his smile cocky as ever "You tried to backstab me? I'm _hurt_ Fredericson, I always thought you of all people would be above tha-"

Robin unceremoniously fell to the floor, flames gone. A shocked Sumia was standing above him. She had swung what was left of the lance with strength she never knew she had. Slowly she looked at Frederick "S-something is w-wrong with Robin."

"I know." The kinight's already stern face seemed to frown even more "I'll bring him back to camp, are you or your pegasus hurt?" Frederick tied up the tacticians hands and legs and picked up his unconscious body. He pulled up his horse and secured Robin on top.

"I'll be fine, it's just a flesh wound. I'll stay here and check in on Chrom, I think he's still alive."

"Good." The knight gave one last glance to Sumia and lead his horse back to camp.

Sumia turned Chrom's body over. Sumia gasped at the patch of seared flesh on his abdomen. Using the basic medical training she received from Lissa, the pegasus knight tore off her gauntlet from her arm and pushed two fingers on his neck, feeling for any sort of vibration. _There's a pulse! I have to bring him back!_ Sumia secured Chrom onto the pegasus and took off once again, not looking back, leaving what was left of Gangrel behind. Fifteen minutes later she arrived at camp, yelling for help, Maribelle, Lissa, and Libra immediately ran towards pegasus knight. Initially shocked at the amount of damage the prince received, all of them took Chrom to the medical tent. After they were done with him, all three tired healers focused on her leg. During the time she was waiting however one phrase repeating in Sumia's mind: _Something is wrong Robin_.

* * *

Chrom woke up in his tent, he tried sit up in bed, and immediately regretting moving at all. Chrom grunted. _Don't. Make. A. Sound._ He kept telling himself, _a leader can't show any pain._ Chrom lowered his blanket _Alright, time to assess the damage._ The prince looked down on and saw bandages covering his torso. _That blast had more power than I thought... Damn, if I look like this, I can't imagine how Robin... Wait! Robin! Gangrel! What happened!?_ He once again attempted to get up, his body screaming in protest, Chrom persevered and managed to stand up and hobble over to a dresser. Once the prince put on a shirt, he moved on outside. He was blinded by the desert sun's harsh rays, it took him awhile to get used to the brightness.

Lissa was walking out from the mess tent and stopped suddenly when she saw her brother out of his tent. A frustrated look appeared on her face "What are you doing out of bed Chrom!?" The princess exclaimed.

"Where's Robin?"

Lissa's expression changed for a fraction for a second, but reverted back. "He's fine, now go back to bed." She began to lightly push her brother towards the tent, careful to not trigger any pain.

Chrom may have been naive when it came to women, but he could read his younger sister like a book. "Where is he, Lissa?" He asked once again.

"He's fine, Chrom. Seriously you need your rest, go back inside"

He ignored the princesses' response, "Lissa, I know when you're lying. Now tell me, where is he?" Chrom glanced at her and saw that the cleric was conflicted.

Lissa looked down "I think it's better if Sumia tells you"

"Okay" Chrom sighed, he didn't want to cause Lissa anymore distress. She already looked overwhelmed, as if she alone was holding up the world.

* * *

Chrom waited what seemed like hours. Sumia tapped on the tent's fabric, "Captain? Can I come in?"

"Sure"

When the pegasus knight entered, she found a nervous Chrom pacing back and forth inside the tent. She decided to not waste anytime with the Lord and opted for the most direct route. Sumia "Something is wrong with Robin."

Chrom had stopped his pacing and looked at her. Initially taken aback at her attire -ditching her regular light armor for a more casual dress- the Lord refocused on the situation at hand. "In what regard?"

Sumia proceeded to explain on how she stumbled upon their battlefield. Chrom unconscious on the ground and Robin brutally slashing at Gangrel's corpse. On how the tactician turned at her, at how he would've killed her if Frederick hadn't distracted him. When she finished, the leader of the Shepherds was appalled at his friend.

"Chrom, you have to understand that this wasn't _him_." Sumia had a sad look on her face. It was clear she didn't want to see Robin that way again.

Chrom nodded "I know that. Where is he? I have to talk to him."

"Frederick has restrained him to his tent. I think the only contact he's had was with the cleric's even then I've heard it's been minimal."

The Lord began stepping outside "I'll head on over right away."

* * *

Robin lied on his bed, frowning. _What the hell happened to me? All I remember is Chrom falling and everything turned red. According to Frederick I tried to hurt Sumia..._ the tent's flaps shifted. "I thought I said I didn't want to see anybody right now."

"Not even your best friend? I was thinking about dragging you out of here for some grub." Chrom smirked.

Robin winced at the sound of Chrom's voice. _Especially you_ , he thought, Robin sat up on his bed, avoiding his friend's gaze. "Cut to the chase, what do you want?" the tactician sighed.

The Lord stopped smiling, a serious look upon his face now. "Fine. I want to hear what happened out there, from you. I also need to know two things: what the hell was that and will it happen again?"

"I don't know _where_ it came from, it's all hazy, just a blur of images." Robin replied.

"Anything else? Is it like Aether? Can you activate it at will? Do you even have a name for it? Does it come from anywhere? Is it something anyone else can experience or is it just exclusive to you and your family?" Chrom kept pressuring the tactician for more answers, unaware of his friend's increasing anger.

"You think I don't want to know the answer to those questions too!?" Robin snapped "You think I _wanted_ to hurt Sumia!? That I _wanted_ to keep stabbing Gangrel to a bloody pulp!? That I _wanted_ to turn into that-that _thing_!?". Chrom was taken aback at his friend's mood shift, while Robin was prone to snapping in anger or frustration, he never took it to this level. Realizing his harshness, the tactician tried to defuse the situation by quickly apologizing. "According to Tharja, it's called 'Ignis'. That's all I know for now."

"Anything else?" Chrom asked, getting ready to leave, it was clear that Robin needed his space.

"From what I _can_ remember, before Gangrel died, he called me 'fellblood'. I'll look into that later, right now I need to be alone"

"Take all the time you need." Chrom left the tent, worried if Ignis would come back later to haunt them.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **FINALLY! This chapter is (sorta) done, sorry it took so long I was battling my addiction to Fallout: New Vegas (My PC can't handle 4... yet), Skyrim, Monster Hunter, Soul Eater, FTL, YouTube, Smash Bros. and various other things. The rest of this chapter is up now. I also had a serious case of writer's block, when I said I didn't know what I was doing, I meant it. However I do see a direction I can take with this story. And sooner or later I'll get there. Hopefully before** _ **Fates**_ **comes out and makes all** _ **Awakening**_ **stories obsolete.**

 **This chapter is completely different when I first started writing it, so much so that I scrapped the original and stuck to this. Fun Fact: While viewing the Sharkboy and Lavagirl review video by Nostalgia Critic, there was a scene he said "Show, don't tell." That immediately struck a chord in me and nearly scrapped this chapter in favor for a new one. Hopefully I've successfully incorporated this technique well enough here, it did make the chapter longer longer as an additional bonus. I'll get to fixing the previous chapters of Cursed Blood to make 'em better.**

 **Fun Fact 2: I'm bilingual! I can perfectly speak, read, and write both English (duh) and Spanish! Hopefully one day I'll come around to translating Cursed Blood for spanish speaking readers.**

 **I'll sign off here, have a lot of stuff to do, and catch up to. Thanks for reading this, seriously. I appreciate it.**

 **I don't own Fire Emblem, legal stuff, legal stuff, legal stuff.**


	4. Guard

It was sunset when Chrom had finished his story just as the Shepherds had reached the halfway point, a small temple on the road upwards. It's walls made of white marble, a statue of Naga at the center of the edifice.

"I had no idea how much Ignis could change someone." Lucina murmured, unloading her tent from the caravan. "How someone could disregard all reason or memory, and turn into something that... Savage."

"I know, just remember Lucina, the real Robin and Morgan is still inside. It's up to them to recognize it, if that should fail... Knocking them out seems to work just as fine." Chrom chuckled at his last remark, even his stoic daughter had cracked a smile. "Alright, I'll call a War Council meeting inside of the temple, you coming?"

Shaking her head, Lucina began assembling her tent. She kept avoiding the thought of the tactician duo at the base of the mountain. _I wonder how Morgan's doing, Naga knows she could really use the help with Ignis_. Before the princess knew it, she was standing inside the recently completed tent. Feeling hungry, she peeked her head out into the darkness, checking if the mess tent was already assembled.

Finding it to be completely operational, Lucina proceeded to search for food. Through the cacophony of the Shepherd's laughter, cheering and yelling, Lucina spotted Stahl and Olivia on kitchen duty, both focused on different tasks; he was writing something down, while she was arranging plates. It seemed the viridian knight was trying to keep as much a distance from the dancer as possible, he was clearly uncomfortable around her. _Is that really how Inigo's parents courted? Is Sir Stahl actually blushing? How strange, normally it's Lady Olivia who's the bashful one,_ Lucina thought as she approached the counter; she cleared her throat, startling the future couple.

"EEK! Oh, h-hi Lucina, you scared me." Olivia squealed, her face already red from embarrassment. "What c-can I do for you?"

"Good evening, I was wondering what was on the menu for tonight?"

"W-well th-there's beef st-stew and u-um rice, oh! A-and br-bread." Stahl was a nervous wreck, he quickly handed Lucina a tray for Olivia to fill up with food, the knight just proceeded to focus his attention back to the letter he was writing. Stifling a laugh at the usually composed man, Lucina thanked for her meal, and began to search for a table.

"Hey! Sis! Over here!" Cynthia waved her arm from where she was sitting from. "Come sit here with the Justice Cabal!" Owain was in a similar state of excitement "Yes, Cousin! Let the those of the Exalted bloodline sit together once more!"

Lucina didn't have much of a choice and joined her family at the table. "Hello Owain, Cynthia. How are you doing?"

Cynthia, in her usual hyperactive nature, talked at a rapid pace, "Aw, we're doing fine! Check this out! Owain and I have been working on battle phrases! Mine is 'javelin rain of pain'! What was yours again Owain?"

"Yes, mine is 'my sword sings of silver'! A fitting phrase for my trusty silver sword! Even if it's not Mystletainn..." Owain's bravado seemed to drop at the mention of the lost blade. Just as soon as the theatrical Owain had vanished it reappeared again alongside Cynthia's bubbly nature. Lucina had to admit it was really hard to not smile when those two were around her.

"So why did Morgan stay? The Justice Cabal isn't complete without her!" Cynthia asked. Lucina stiffened, it was agreed that the real reason neither tactician were able to make the climb, should be kept a secret, especially with the future children. If they found out what she really was, there was a chance that they'd reject her. Quickly trying to think of something to not arouse suspicion the oldest blurted out the first thing that came to her mind, "Both Sir Robin and Morgan are... trying out new spells." Lucina avoiding eye contact with either royal. Luckily Owain and Cynthia bought the story.

"Speaking of completing the Justice Cabal- Hey Gerome! Let the heroes gather here at the Table of Righteousness!" Owain exclaimed. The wyvern rider just grunted, took his ration, and exited the tent. "I can never read that guy. Why's he always like that?" A frustrated Owain asked.

Inigo had joined the group with his own tray of food. "He's always been that way, I would've given up on him joining your Cabal a _long_ time ago, my friends."

"Nonsense! The Justice Cabal is always seeking new members! The only requirement is to be a hero!" Cynthia exclaimed, she had a sudden epiphany "technically that makes everyone in the Shepherds a member of the Cabal! C'mon Owain we have to tell everyone the news!" The younger princess practically dragged her cousin outside of the mess tent.

Rolling his eyes, Inigo kept eating. "So, Princess, what's up? Seems that you haven't kept up on your smiling lessons! How about you practice now?" the mercenary smiled. Lucina ignored the philanderer, she was already used to his attempt at flirting.

"Not now, Inigo" Lucina sighed, "go flirt with someone else, but not-"

"Cynthia, I got the message from last time." Inigo interrupted, nervously rubbing the back of his head. Lucina had caught him schmoozing the pegasus knight. Lucky for Inigo, Cynthia was either naive enough to not realize what was happening or just ignored his advances completely, his fate would've been _much_ worse if he had broken her heart. Still he swore to not flirt with the younger pegasus knight, his decision influenced by an unsheathed Falchion aimed too close to what defined him as a man. That image still haunted him to this day.

"Good, I have to attend the nightly debriefing." Getting up the princess walked out on the mercenary. Before exiting, she heard a squeal emanating from the kitchen. "Congratulations on your parent's engagement by the way, Inigo." Dumbfounded, the mercenary went to check the area, inadvertently walking in on his parent's locked in a passionate kiss. He immediately turned around, his entire face red "Gods that's another image I won't get out of my head. Sober, that is." Inigo murmured.

Giggling, Lucina headed towards the central campfire, the amount of light and heat kept constant no doubt thanks to Frederick's watchful eye. Her father and the rest of the council members were already sitting on a log. Sitting down next to her father, she attentively listened to Laurent, Robin's replacement for his absence.

"I assume you all know of the real reason why our main tactician and his daughter aren't here with us?" Everyone around the campfire nodded. Lucina just kept her head low, _so much for trying to keep my mind off of them_. "Good. We are now in hostile territory so the night watch must have the best weaponry at their disposal. I will post the list rotation out soon" Laurent said, Robin's strategy book in his arms. Adjusting his glasses he continued "The terrain gets more treacherous from here on out, so I'm afraid we have to leave the wagons behind, a reserve shepherds here to ensure it's safety. I'll also post the list of those who will stay, any inquiries?"

"Understood" everyone replied, ending the debriefing.

Chrom got up and headed in the direction of his tent. "Welp, I'm beat. After all that talking and hiking I could really use the sleep." Lucina began to follow, her tent was near the Exalt's; the princess kept her head low. "Something bothering you?"

"No, it's nothing." The princess replied, avoiding her father's gaze. _On second thought, I'll volunteer for first watch_ , Lucina thought. Turning around, she went to tell Laurent of her decision. She didn't want to deal with her father at this moment.

Laurent noticed the princess heading towards his direction, he searched for her name on the roster."Ah, Lucina. It seems you are due for watch at-"

"I'll volunteer for tonight. Who's my partner?"

"Indeed, it appears your companion is Gerome. I assume he's already on patrol. As you know, night watch is two hours long, wake the next Shepherd up when it is their turn. Gerome knows who it is." Laurent yawned and headed off to post the rotations on the mess tent, then off to his own.

 _At least Gerome knows when to leave me alone. Better head off to find him_ _then._ It wasn't too hard to find the wyvern rider in daylight, his black armor standing out against anything. In night however, it was another story "Gerome! Where are you?" Lucina half whispered half shouted. She felt wind rushing past her, the future Minerva had landed next to the princess. On top of the beast's back was Gerome, trademark mask and frown on his face.

Gerome was known to be blunt, evidenced by his equivalent of a greeting "Lucina."

The princess was used to the wyvern rider's impatience with any and all trivial matters, she decided to not beat around the bush. "Good evening, Gerome. Laurent assigned us as partners for tonight's-"

"Why do you trust her?" the wyvern rider interrupted.

Lucina was taken aback from the sudden question "Pardon?"

"Morgan. Why do you trust Morgan?" he repeated. A bit louder this time, frustration clear on his raspy voice.

"You never seemed to have a problem with her back in the future" the princess retorted, she could see where this conversation was headed. Gerome was not one to trust anybody, she doubted he even trusted _her_.

"Gods, but you are like your father, blindly trusting any fool with a sob story. No, I never trusted her, especially now that I know she is a fellblood."

"And you are like _your_ father Gerome, never trusting anyone but Royals? Come now, you say you despise Frederick, but you sure do act like him! Besides, her being a fellblood doesn't change anything. She chose to be born with her lineage as much as anyone did."

"Don't bring him into this. She is still a threat to everyone in this camp! Ask yourself this: Do you remember her growing up with us? She just appeared from nowhere, claimed to be Robin's daughter, with no proof. Yet you trusted her and keep on doing it. Even after she tried to kill you, you still do it. Why!?"

"Because I find her more trustworthy than you! She's proven time and time again that she can think before she acts! You, on the other hand, keep doing brash actions for the sake of 'protecting me'. Seriously, if I didn't know any better I would think that you have feelings for me, Gerome; trying to keep me safe from any and all dangers. Or do you not remember when we first met Morgan?"

The wyvern rider stiffened at Lucina's accusation. It _was_ true that at some point Gerome held a romantic attraction towards her, but kept it a secret from everyone as the future was not the ideal place to confess. Pretending he never heard that statement, he kept arguing "I'm not trying to keep just _you_ safe! I'm keeping this whole damn _camp_ safe from them!"

"What do you propose we do, huh?"

"You should've gone through with killing Robin."

Lucina slapped Gerome, knocking off his mask to the ground "What is _wrong_ with you!?"

"No matter. If any of those two show any-and I mean _any_ \- sign on turning on the Shepherds, I'll make them regret ever being born." Gerome picked up his mask, walked towards the future Minerva and left.

Lucina was finished the rest of the night watch alone. She didn't notice it was to change guard until she felt Donnel tap on her shoulder.

"Evenin' yer majestyful! I reckon it's time for the guard change ain't it?"

Lucina resisted the urge to not tell him to not refer to any title. _Maybe I am too much like my father_. Deciding she'd rather rest than correct him, she went to her tent.

Once she fell asleep, she dreamed of the night they found Morgan.

* * *

It was Gerome's turn to ensure no Risen would attack any of the Shepherds, he flew around with his only memory of his mother, Minerva. Nearing the end of his shift, he brought the wyvern down for a landing, until he noticed movement in the woods. Leaping of her back he readied his axe, careful to not make a sound.

It appeared the person was scrounging at the ground, keeping itself hidden from the main campsite where the rest of the future Shepherds were. It was a short person, head covered by a cowl attached to a coat to big for him or her. Gerome got closer to the stranger and aimed his axe at a smaller, hunched figure on the ground "What are you doing here?" he whispered

Feeling the cold sting of metal in it's back, the person turned around, cowl still covering the face the stranger raising hands in fear. "Don't hurt me!" a female voice spoke, afraid of what Gerome might do to her. "Please let me go."

Gerome pressed the axe further, causing a small shriek to escape from her. "Answer. My. Question."

"I was just scavenging! I saw a light earlier and I followed it. When I got here I thought everyone was asleep, so I wanted to steal some supplies. I'm sorry! Just let me go and I won't come back! Please!"

Gerome's face displayed no emotion, he couldn't trust her. He grabbed a few leather strips he carried with him in case of Minerva's straps ever breaking. "Turn around." he commanded. Fearfully, the stranger did as she was told; the wyvern rider tied her hands together and moved her towards the camp.

Lucina had heard a commotion from the outskirts of camp, quickly strapping Falchion to her belt, she headed towards the voices. Once the princess got there, she found Gerome tying up a girl with a coat much too big for her small frame. "Gerome, what are you doing?" she asked, annoyed the girl shrieked at the sound of a new voice. "You know that in these times we have to look for one another. Release her."

"Lucina, she was trying to-"

"I said release her."

Begrudgingly, he loosened the impromptu cuffs, but not without a threat. "If you run, I'll make sure you won't be able to use your legs. Ever again." The stranger slowly nodded and stayed in place.

"Now," Lucina started making sure to not intimidate the smaller girl in any way "What is your name?"

"M-Morgan…"

"Okay, and what are you doing here?"

"Like I told him, I just wanted some food. I-I never wanted to hurt anybody!"

Lucina gave her a light chuckle "You could've just asked."

"I was afraid you'd all turn out to be like… _him._ " Morgan gestured towards Gerome, who just grunted in response. "I'm sorry if I caused any trouble, I'll be on my way now."

Lucina was about to let the girl go; that was until some moonlight filtered through the sky and showed the grimleal patterns on Morgan's coat. On instinct the princess and Gerome got into battle stances, Lucina's face turned serious. "I'm afraid you can't leave."

"What?" Frightened Morgan tried to run, but a single glare from Gerome froze her in place.

"Sorry, but your coat is something I can't let slide so easily. We have to determine if you're not a grimleal summoner."

"B-but it's the only thing that I have left of my father! You can't have it!"

Thinking about it, that coat _did_ look familiar. Only one person in the past would've worn it despite the dark meaning behind it's design. "Who was he?"

Morgan's expression dropped, it was clear the emotional wound was still fresh. "His name was Robin. He was a tactician, he would teach me many strategies before he-"

"Was he from Ylisse?" Lucina interrupted before the girl could finish remembering her father's passing.

"Yeah… Why?"

"Did he ever work for the Royal family?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't really talk about his job too much."

"Let me rephrase that: Has he ever mentioned someone called 'Chrom'?"

"Yes… Why are you asking me all of this?"

"Well, that resolves your parentage. I'm Lucina, daughter of Chrom, and current Exalt of Ylisse. Or whatever is left of it." she sighed. "Strange, I never knew my father's main tactician ever married, much less that he had a child."

Morgan wanted to protest Lucina's last statement, but kept her mouth shut in fear. Instead all she could muster was an apology "I'll go now, sorry if I caused any trouble."

"Wait, Morgan, how about you stay with us? We can certainly use your skills as a tactician."

Morgan lowered her cowl, revealing her face. She was an absolute disaster, hair matted, bags under her eyes, grunge and dirt covering the rest, however her eyes were full of happiness. "R-really?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. Now come along, we'll take care of you. Welcome to the Shepherds, Morgan."

Morgan sniffed "Thank you! Oh thank you so much! I-I thought I would be alone for the rest of my life!"

Gerome never took his eyes off of the pair, he had to make sure that Morgan, whoever or whatever she was, wouldn't harm anyone. Not Lucina, or anyone else in the Shepherds. He swore to himself that if the girl so much as broke off a strand of the princess' hair…

He would kill her.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **This is the rest of the previous chapter. I would've posted it sooner, but the internet in the country where I am is horrible. Ecuador: Come here for the amazing food, beaches, culture, sights, animals, etc; Stay because the shitty internet won't let you log on to any airline website.**

 **I'll say (write?) this again: Morgan's mother is up to you. No, I'm not setting up polls (have no idea how to do it anyway) or hosting an election for who the best waifu for Robin is, I really am (trying) to leave her mother as ambiguous as possible. Besides, her mother wouldn** **'t really impact the story anyway.** **I think I've opened this story a little bit more to include any of the children from the future. So with that said… go wild! Lucina! Female Robin! Say'ri! Naga! Flavia! Tiki! Nah! Owain! Sakurai! Eirika! Anyone/thing goes here!**

 **Now onto news you already know: Corrin is in Smash! Fire Emblem Fates! Star Wars The Force Awakens HYPE! Soul Eater is awesome! I can't beat FTL! DOOM 4! Deadpool the movie! I swear for the whole month of February I'll be broke.**

 **Now onto the game I decided to make up: Spot that Reference! Hint: Don't** _ **strain**_ **yourself too hard to find that reference.**

 **I don't own Fire Emblem legal stuff legal stuff legal stuff**


	5. Strategy

Robin and Morgan were locked in a sword fight, she had improved over the short amount of time they were together. The two were drenched in sweat, small cuts covering their arms, a consequence of using real (albeit dull) swords. Each a reminder of where a strike could have incapacitated or killed them. The duo kept slashing at each other, Robin not holding back and Morgan giving everything she had.

Morgan grunted as her sword bounced off her father's once again. "C'mon Morgan! I know you can do better than that!" Robin exclaimed. Bringing her sword in for an overhead slash, the younger tactician stepped with her left foot forward, trying to trick her father into stepping back. Unfortunately for her, he saw this coming and rose his sword to once again deflect the strike. As soon as he lifted his arm to meet her strike, Morgan slammed her right knee right into his stomach, knocking the wind out of Robin.

Gasping for air, her father dropped the sword and clutched his abdomen as he crumbled to the ground. Morgan playfully tapped her sword in the back of his neck, letting out an excited cry "I win!"

Robin groaned out of pain and frustration "That… was a… cheap… shot." His speech was interrupted by huffs. He tried to sit up, but the pain was too unbearable and shifted to a fetal position.

Morgan tried to contain her laughter, the image of her father lying helplessly on the ground was too much for her. She helped the wheezing Robin back up on his feet. "Ready for round three?"

"As much as I'm impressed that… you finally beat me… I would like to take a break for now." Robin shifted awkwardly towards a stump and sat down.

Seeing another perfect opportunity to make fun of her father, "Aw, you're not _that_ old." Morgan flashed a devilish grin, "what, you have nine, maybe ten years on me?"

Robin rolled his eyes at his daughter's jab. "Ha ha, very funny. If I were ten years older, wouldn't that make you twelve?" The tactician got out a chessboard and a vulnerary from a bag he had brought with him. He took a sip from the flask and tossed it to Morgan. "How about we start training on some tactics?"

Morgan caught the medicine and smiled, she had been preparing a few new strategies, to try and beat her father. "Alright! Let's see if I can outwit you here too!"

* * *

"And that makes it three out of five" Robin remarked as he placed his rook on a white square, trapping Morgan's king. "Checkmate." He gave her a cocky grin, if there was something she couldn't beat him at, it was chess. Granted he did have to use a few obscure moves in order to ensure his victory. _She's getting better, I'll have to start planning retirement very soon,_ he thought.

Determined to best her father, the smaller tactician called for a rematch. "Best five out of seven!" Morgan exclaimed, while quickly setting the pieces back for another game. "I was so close on that one!" she gave a very Severa-like _hmph_ "You cheated! Rooks can't jump over any piece, much less the king, like when you started off!"

Smirking, Robin pulled out a book titled _Chess for Beginners_ , opened it to a specific page and showed it to Morgan, who began to read the chapter incredulously. "It's called 'castling' and it is completely legal. Also, you're calling me out on this now at the _end_ of the game?" Robin smirked.

"I thought it would've given me an advantage, on how you closed off your king like that." Morgan muttered. "Alright, I got you this time let's go! One more game!"

 _She doesn't know when to give up does she? Heh, like father, like daughter._ "Okay, last game, but how about we make this interesting?" Robin coyly asked, he saw Morgan's eyes light up at the thought of a wager.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Loser has to steal Gaius' candy stash and hide it for as long as possible."

"That idea may cost you your life, Dad." Morgan said while flashing an evil smile.

"Who's saying I'm gonna lose?" Robin gave her the same type of smile.

"Done. I'm not giving up!"

"Neither am I!"

* * *

"YES! Finally! After all this time!" Morgan through her arms in the air making a triumphant pose. "I, Morgan daughter of the Grandmaster of Ylisse, have beaten him in chess!"

"That's n-not true! I l-let you win!" Robin stuttered, angry at himself for foolishly capturing Morgan's queen, which she used as bait. _Huh, she actually beat me fair and square, can't let her know that, though._ Robin thought as he looked over the board. _I'm starting to lose my edge, I can only shudder at what the_ younger _Morgan would be capable of_.

"Deny it all you want, Father! Victory's mine now!" Morgan taunted, she was on cloud nine, the once unattainable goal of beating her father was now in her hands, first in swordplay, and now in actual _strategy_. Smiling, she needed to remind her father of his punishment "How about we celebrate with that candy you have to steal?"

Robin went pale, stealing anything sugary from Gaius was a death sentence, the last thing he wanted to was _eat_ that candy. _I'd rather go through a full week of Frederick's Fanatical Fitness Hour, than even_ look _at one of Gaius' sweets_. Robin was, however a man of his word, the tactician sighed, resigned to his fate. "Fine, fine. You win, I'll steal his candy when Gaius comes back. Now, how about some lunch?"

Morgan began putting away the chessboard. "Sure thing, what's on the menu?"

"Same as always, bear jerky and bread."

Morgan sat down next to her father taking a bite out of the jerky. She took in her surroundings, their small camp set up in a clearing on top of a small hill, Mount Prism's entrance visible from where they rested. To her left was a collection of various trees ranging from oaks to elms and pines. To her right is what seemed to be an endless sea of white and yellow, dandelions dancing in the wind. A small plant stood out from the rest, it was blue and it's stem was shorter compared to the other flowers. Morgan went to take a closer look at the peculiar plant.

"Hey Dad! Look what I found!" Morgan cried.

Robin stood up from where he was to examine whatever his daughter had found, she was pointing to a flower different from the dandelions around it. "Nice find, Morgan. I think this is a Naga's Bell. Pretty rare find indeed." Robin smiled.

"It's so pretty! I wonder if I can find another... Hey maybe you can give this one to Mom when she gets down!"

Morgan went to grab the cerulean plant, but a sudden flash of green light stopped her dead on her tracks.

Letting out a surprised cry, Morgan fell over on her back, Robin ran to help her up. The beam got dimmer and dimmer until the outline of a woman with pointed ears and green hair became visible. Robin recognized her from the many statues dedicated to her around the Ylissean palace and temples, it was the Divine Dragon herself.

"N-Naga?" a bewildered Robin asked. Aside from the fact that a Goddess was before him, he was surprised by another, more important thing: he felt nothing. No pain, his Brand wasn't burning, no nausea, no migraine. Nothing. He looked over at Morgan, who was in a similar state of surprise, more so at Naga than her own self. "Wait. I don't understand- How are Morgan and I not feeling any pain? We could barely make it to the base of your mountain."

"Do not worry for now, I have come here to tell thou that thy friends are in mortal danger. Both of thee must be at the summit."

"How can we get there on time? We're far from the halfway point, much less the peak." Morgan asked, it was a one day's march to be able to get to the halfway point, and another day to reach the temple at the peak.

"I can take thee to my temple atop the mountain."

"Okay we just need to grab our gear and we will be ready to depart." Morgan said. They raced back and took their essentials: Sword, tomes and a few concoctions, from their camp. Naga was still waiting for them by the flower Morgan found earlier.

" Are thou ready?"

Robin and Morgan nodded in unison.

"Very well; however be warned, fellbloods, do not use Ignis when thou are at the top, shalt thou do it, the magic keeping thee from pain will dispel." Robin was taken aback by how Naga said the word 'fellbloods', without a hint of denigration or hatred, instead she made it sound dignified, like a soldier referring to a superior. The least he could do was show the same amount of respect she did. "Of course, milady."

"Good, please take a petal off from this flower, and place it in a secure location on thy person. This will ensure thou shalt not suffer on the summit." Robin and Morgan did as they were told, placing the severed petals inside a pocket lining their coat.

Naga began to envelop herself in the green light, it enclosed the duo as well; it became so bright, that Robin had to shield his eyes with his arm.

When he felt the light had vanished, the tactician looked up to see they were inside a white walled building. An altar with a statue of Naga stood behind him, it's eyes emanating a blue light. "Make haste, fellbloods, thy allies are in desperate need of aid."

"Right. Morgan, let's go." Robin nodded. He ran to the exit, his daughter following closely. Outside there was chaos, the small group of Shepherds fighting tooth and nail to keep what seemed like an endless amount of Risen away from the temple. He realized that they were in standard wide arch formation, covering the temple's surroundings. Clerics running around or in Libra's case, in the front lines healing severe injuries. Archers and mages at a distance, trying to thin out the horde. Faster and more mobile units such as the Pegasus Knights and Wyvern Riders were assisting both sides by swooping in low, try to decapitate as many undead as possible, moving from side to side along the arch. Mounted units like Stahl and Frederick kept charging into the wall of enemies trying to make some breathing room for the non mounted units. Heavier units like Kellam and Kjelle were keeping the Risen at bay with their armor at the middle of the formation, not allowing any through the reaches of their lances.

"Something isn't right, they're too coordinated. Risen aren't this intelligent." Robin grunted. Quickly thinking of a strategy to help them, he turned to his daughter "Morgan, go west and tell the Shepherds that are non mounted units to start moving towards the center, vice versa for the heavier units. We'll meet at the center."

Morgan knew better than to argue with her father when it came to an actual battle. "Got it!"

* * *

Lucina kept slashing at the Risen in front of her. Her muscles were aching from the non stop waves of the undead. Everytime she would cut down a revenant two more took its place. Lucky for her, Severa and Noire had her back; with the mercenary at her side assisting her with any stragglers and the archer thinning out the numbers before they could engage the princess.

"Lucina! We can't hold on here for much longer! We have to retreat back to the temple!" Severa shouted mid swipe. The Risen barbarian eroded into dust as she engaged another target.

"We can't move back any further! We must stand here and fight!" Lucina commanded, her Parallel Falchion glowed a faint blue light, leaving a trail of where she swung the sacred blade.

"Noire's almost out of arrows and-AGH!" an arrow had buried itself deep on her right shoulder blade. The mercenary howled in pain, and caught herself before falling.

"Severa!" Noire cried "BLOOD AND THUNDER! YOU SHALL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!" Tharja's daughter immediately dispatched the offending Risen archer.

"I'm fine!" Severa switched her sword to her left hand. "Lucina! We have to go!"

Hesitation crossed Lucina's face, until she saw how injured Cordelia's daughter was. "You guys go on ahead! I'll hold them off!" Noire was indecisive as whether to help Severa and leave or stay and fight with the princess. "Noire! I mean it, go!"

A thunderbolt flew past the trio, obliterating a considerable amount of Risen. Looking back to thank their savior, they all froze at the sight of Morgan. The younger tactician ran to tend to Severa's wound, taking out a vial of concoction.

"Severa, we're gonna have to remove the arrow. On three, ready?"

Snapping out of her trance the mercenary nodded.

"Three!" Morgan ripped out the arrow.

"That HURT! I thought you would've _counted_ to three!" Severa shrieked at the arrow's sudden removal.

"Sorry about that. Now drink up," the tactician handed the vial and turned to Noire "go grab more arrows, and meet us at the middle of the arch." The archer nodded and ran off, Morgan directed herself at the princess "We have to move to the middle, get ready."

Severa recovered from her injury, and tossed what was left of the concoction to a still shocked Lucina, who barely managed to catch it. Severa waved her hand on front of the princess' face "HELLO! Earth to Lucina! Time to leave!"

Lucina couldn't take her eyes off the smaller tactician "Y-yes. Of course."

The trio began running towards the center, Morgan began to explain her father's plan. "Here's what I think my father wants to do. He's trying to surround the Risen."

Severa scoffed "I'm sorry, I must've passed out from pain when you so rudely removed that arrow from my back. Did you just say Robin wanted to SURROUND an army that's larger than ours!?"

Already used to Severa's harsh exterior, Morgan continued her explanation. "He's getting the weaker forces to converge at the middle, so we can cave in and allow knights to come around back and kill them all. Got that?" the mercenary nodded "Well c'mon we have to meet my Dad at the middle."

* * *

A grimleal sorcerer stood atop a boulder, overlooking the battle. He smiled as two coats similar to his started rallying units to the middle. _They are here, just as you predicted Master Grima_ , he thought. He began to summon more units to dispatch Naga's bothersome servants.

He commanded all forces to attack the middle of the arch, he had his priorities though: to ensure the Awakening ritual could not be performed. After that he could focus on the second objective: _Reunification_.

* * *

"As much as I'm impressed that you're here. I'm inclined to ask: Are you _insane_!?" Chrom asked, killing another Risen. The Exalt had found Robin telling Laurent to move to the center, before coming over to say the same thing.

"You should know better than to question me. Now go!" Robin shouted, as he signaled for a flyer to land nearby, no doubt to tell them what they should do.

"Glad to have you back!" Chrom shouted back, he found Kjelle starting to take his former position. Once he reached his new post, he saw Lucina and Severa fending off a group of Risen, Noire and what appeared to be Morgan attempting to thin out the undead ahead of them. _Looks like they both made it and are completely fine_ , thought Chrom, _questions for later_. Dispatching a few Risen mercenaries he noticed Robin had caught up to them.

"Alright, guys! Start moving back! We're gonna make this arch into a 'U' shape!" the tactician shouted, as he fired spells from his hand.

Obeying his order, the non-mounted Shepherds starting stepping backwards. _Take the bait,_ Robin thought, _go ahead, our weaker forces are giving you some leeway_. The Risen kept charging the middle area of their new formation, leaving the mounted and heavy units open to move. "Alright, Frederick, Kjelle, Sully, Kellam, Stahl: close the formation! Flyers, go around back and lock them in!" with that, the heavier units shifted to encompass the undead horde. Seeing his plan go accordingly, Robin decided to execute phase two, "Archers, mages! Get ready to unleash all you've got on the center! Flyers, get ready to pick off any stragglers! On my signal!" he shouted. Every Shepherd with a ranged weapon readied themselves, whether it was knocking an arrow or charging a spell; they eagerly awaited the tacticians signal.

"NOW!"

A furious blast of magic and arrows obliterated the risen. The Flying units swooping from behind impaling or decapitating any undead still alive from the massive ranged attack. Within a few minutes, the risen were nothing more than ashes.

As Robin slashed at one of the few remaining risen still left alive, he felt completely exhausted. Once the tactician noticed Cynthia and the other pegasus knights flying in, executing the rest, the tactician began to lay down his back, taking in a deep breath of relief. Robin saw the small circle formation was breaking up, crowding around him. Cheers erupted from the Shepherds, half glad to see him and Morgan, half shocked to see them at the _summit_ of Mount Prism of all places.

The tacticians could barely keep up with the barrage of questions the Shepherds asked, so much so that Chrom had to remind them of the reason they were here, to perform the Awakening rite. As they walked towards Naga's temple, a flash of purple light temporarily blinded the militia.

Once they recovered, a sorcerer with a grimleal coat stood in between the Shepherds and the entrance. Silence fell on the field as the group readied itself for another fight. "I must say, this was an impressive victory for you. Clearly I have underestimated your capabilities as a tactician. Bravo." the sorcerer spoke to Robin, his voice colder than ice.

"Who are you?" Morgan asked, breaking the silence that fell on the battlefield. She felt some sort of connection to that person, as if she _knew him_.

The sorcerer turned to Morgan "My, my. You don't remember me, do you?" he lowered his hood, and her eyes widened at the face before her. It was nearly identical to hers, the only real difference was straighter hair and a squarer jaw. He had an empty smile on his face, his eyes red and shining with the intensity of molten steel. "I suppose introductions are in order. My name is Mark, and I'm your brother."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Brand new reveal! Mark: Evens the odds!**

 **I really have to stop writing these things so late at night. I've managed to salvage a few things from the previously discarded chapter (the whole chess scene).**

 **I used the strategy that Robin pulled off from one of history's greatest military commanders, Hannibal from Carthage. He actually** _ **did**_ **surround an army larger than his at the Battle of Cannae, completely decimating the Roman opposition. If you want to know more about him, just watch the Extra History episode the guys from Extra Credits did, I highly recommend it.**

 **Now onto last chapter's Spot That Reference, I must really be the only who actually reads or watches** _ **The Strain**_ **. I freaking love Guillermo del Toro,** _ **El Laberinto del Fauno**_ **(** _ **Pan's Labyrinth**_ **)** **is one of my favorite movies, right next to** _ **Pacific Rim**_ **(which, let's face it, if you watched that movie for reasons other than giant robots fighting giant monsters, you watched the wrong movie).**

 **Also Guest Reviewer (you know who you are) you've actually given me some ideas I** _ **will**_ **incorporate eventually. Thanks! :)**

 **Disclaimer and legal stuff goes here.**


	6. Siblings

Gerome hated to worry. He came to the past to release Minerva, to ease his worries of her dying horribly in the future, nonetheless the wyvern was dragged once again into combat. He worried about Lucina, how she would always bear the weight of her comrades who depended on her for leadership. He worried about Robin and Morgan, whether they were still loyal to the Shepherds or Grima, he already promised himself to keep a close eye on them. Now he had another thing, or rather a _person_ , to worry about. Mark, apparently Morgan's twin brother, though she never mentioned having one in the future. What worried Gerome about the sorcerer was the blood colored eyes, the the small flames that danced around his body, evidently Grima had taken full control of his body. Clearly he was too far gone for any sort of redemption. Even _if_ they could get the sorcerer to snap out of his constant state of Ignis, Gerome was pretty sure that the boy's sanity would not be intact. Granted, none of the kids from the future could really be considered 'normal' by the past's standards, and that was with them fighting _against_ Grima. If Mark served the Fell Dragon, only the gods knew how twisted his psyche was.

Gerome looked towards Robin, who was stunned into silence. The tactician was unable to take his eyes off the kid who just declared himself Morgan's brother, and indirectly, his son.

After what seemed like a hour of silence, Mark spoke with a calm, icy tone. "Hard to believe isn't it? If you need further proof of my lineage, have a look at this" the sorcerer's smile grew wider as the Shepherds collectively flinched at the sight of the Brand of Grima glowing on the inside of his right forearm, it directly paralleled Morgan's. The younger tactician instinctively covered her own arm.

The sorcerer muttered an incantation and waved his arm in a slow manner. Soon, a purple barrier covered the entrance to Naga's temple. Doing the same mannerisms, Mark also began to separate Morgan from the rest of the Shepherds. The wall becoming so thick, nothing could be seen on what was happening on the inside.

"No no no no no NO!" Robin yelled. In frustration, he kept trying to break the magical barrier by blasting at it with his own tomes. He couldn't make a dent, instead the thoron spells he fired disappeared inside of wall, he kept screaming Morgan's name with the hope she'll hear him.

"Robin, stop!" Chrom commanded, he gave the tactician an apologetic look "I promise we'll get Morgan out of there, but for now we have to find a way to get inside the temple."

Robin had stopped striking the barrier, "How will I know she's safe, Chrom!? Morgan almost killed me when we were at the base, how do I know she won't fall into Grima's hands!?"

"You and I both know she can handle herself." The Exalt reassured, "C'mon, we have to find a way inside of the temple." Robin gave one last glance at the barrier where Morgan was trapped, before reluctantly following behind Chrom.

 _Fool_ , Gerome thought, _who knows if she gets out of there alive_. The wyvern rider began walking towards the temple, still a good mile away from their current location. He needed to stop adding to his already big list of worries, at the very least he wanted to eliminate one entirely. First opportunity he had, Gerome would sink an axe into the Mark's chest. There was no other option. He would do it for the Shepherds' safety.

For Lucina's safety.

* * *

Snapping out of her trance, Morgan took out her Bolganone tome, and as she was charging up the spell, Mark began to chuckle. "Don't bother, this barrier is designed to absorb any sort of magic. This place's energy included."

She turned around, trying to hide her increasing fear. "What do you want?" Morgan asked, avoiding eye contact with her brother.

"Simple. I want you to learn what you're capable of," the sorcerer grinned, "for starters, get rid of that petal in your coat."

Morgan refused. She began to feel a burning sensation on her left arm, the one with the Brand of Grima. Pulling back her sleeve, she found the mark glowing a sinister purple light. Gasping in surprise, Morgan quickly covered it up.

"Why do you resent it? Your Brand is the bridge to unlimited power," Mark said as he noticed his sister covering her left arm. He came to an epiphany because of the look on her face, "You're afraid of the extent of our father's-Grima's-strength, aren't you?"

The tactician recoiled, but she replied, "Grima is not our father, Mark." The sorcerer glared at Morgan. Summoning as much courage as she could, the younger tactician stared back into the fire that was his eyes. She placed her hand on his shoulder, "Robin is our father, I know he just met you, but I promise that he-"

"What, that he _loves_ me?" the sorcerer snapped, he shook off his sister's hand as his eyes turned a deeper shade of red, and a jet black mist began to enshroud his arms. "Sorry, but no. He doesn't. He never did. Aside from you, Morgan, Grima was the only other person to care for me." Mark extended his hand to her, the mist around that arm dissipating as quickly as it had appeared. "Come with me, it'll be just like old times: just the two of us against the world, except now nobody can stop us."

Morgan reluctantly began to do draw her sword, the pain in her arm grew stronger, but she shifted to a defensive stance. "No, Mark. I won't help Grima destroy this world," she said softly, "I don't want to hurt you, please don't do this."

Mark gave her an apologetic look, "I'm not going to fight you. Morgan, I can tell you're in pain, get rid of that petal, I already said that this area won't hurt you."

She refused once again, her Brand seemed to be glowing through her coat now. More worryingly, she started to feel the same burning sensation on her chest, where she kept the flower petal hidden. Despite the searing pain, Morgan kept waiting for him to make a move, she kept herself ready.

The sorcerer's face hardened. "Fine, be that way." Mark snapped his fingers, and Morgan crumbled in pain. He walked up to her, and whispered "You know how to stop it."

Morgan discarded her sword and clutched her arm. She felt that with every second that passes, the burning grew ten times worse. The tactician looked up at her brother, "M-Mark! Please! M-make it stop! It-GAH!" she pleaded, the sorcerer just gave her a sadistic smile. Morgan had no choice, she reached inside of her coat, pulled out the flower petal and threw it as far as she could. Relief flooded her body as she no longer felt anything.

"See? I told you that you're safe in here." Mark held the petal in his palm, the black mist around his arm began to consume it, in a few seconds, there was nothing there. As Morgan still lay face-down on the grass, Mark grabbed his sister's left arm and pulled her sleeve back, the Brand of Grima was still glowing, the sorcerer inspected it with curiosity.

Realizing he was holding on to her, Morgan immediately pulled away. She shoved her brother and stood up, "Don't touch it!" the tactician warned, grabbing the sword she threw earlier, Morgan resumed the stance she held.

"I have no intention of hurting you, sister." Mark said, "I do, however, want to see the peak of your power."

"I will _not_ use Ignis again. Mark, it corrupts who you are, it gets rid of any emotion that's not either hatred or anger. I may not remember who you are, but I doubt this is my brother I'm looking at! I know that the _real_ Mark is in there!" Morgan glanced at her Brand then at her brother.

"I _am_ the real Mark, sister, if you don't want to come with me, so be it. I'm sorry it had to come to this." Mark fired bolts of energy from the mist surrounding his arms. Morgan dodged the strikes, bringing her sword near her chest, she charged at the sorcerer. Swinging her blade downwards, Mark raised his arm, the black mist pooling around his hand as he caught the blade. "Aw, that's adorable. There's an 'M' here, this sword must mean a lot to you." Mark teased as he analyzed the sword.

"It was a gift from our father! Let go!" Morgan sneered, she was unable to free her sword from his iron grip.

"I already told you who our father is, but fine, I'll let go." The sorcerer chuckled, he snapped the blade in half, causing Morgan to stumble backwards, nearly falling over a pile of rocks. Dropping the shattered sword altogether, the tactician decided to use magic against him.

Charging up an Arcthunder, Morgan jumped back, trying to avoid Mark's own spells. Once fully charged, she fired at the sorcerer's feet and shot a volley of basic thunder spells aimed at her brother. The black mist, now completely enshrouding his body, had little trouble shielding Mark from any harm.

Gasping from exhaustion, Morgan began charging the most powerful spell she knew: Mjolnir. The sorcerer remained in his position, awaiting whatever kind of blast she came up with. The tactician took aim, she poured the last of her energy in this one blast, praying to anything that would listen, Morgan fired directly at Mark. An explosion shook the ground as a mighty bolt of lightning hit its target. Smoke filled the little arena the sorcerer had conjured.

As the smoke cleared, a panting Morgan found that the spell had little effect on Mark. She sank to her knees, defeated. She was too drained from Mjolnir to even stand up.

"If it's any consolation, I was actually a bit worried that my Fell Armor would crack back there." Mark smirked, he had her cornered. "Last chance, Morgan, are you gonna come with me?"

"Ne-never" Morgan wheezed, she stood up on shaky legs.

"I was hoping you'd say that." In a blur, the sorcerer forcefully took hold of her left arm, the Brand of Grima glowing as bright like her brother's. Mark summoned the last remaining mist into his right arm, where his own Brand resided.

"No! Stop!" Morgan fearfully protested, she kept trying to pull her arm away from her brother. "What are you doing!?"

"I'm giving you a taste of Master Grima's _real_ power." Mark placed his hand on her Brand, the mist immediately went inside of the mark and spread throughout her body.

Morgan's fear turned into excitement as the mist began to take over.

* * *

Robin turned to the barrier where Morgan and Mark were. He heard an explosion come from the inside. "What was that!?" he frantically began the mile long sprint to the wall that sealed him away from his daughter. "Chrom! Lucina! Try to use your Falchions to cut this wall open!"

Chrom stopped Robin before he could get any farther. "We already tried, Robin. What makes you think it'll work this time? I know you're worried, but I know that Morgan can handle herself."

"I don't care! Did you _not_ hear that explosion!? She could be in danger!"

"I know that already! Sorry to say this, but nothing is working! We have to wait and see what happens." Chrom responded. Robin had told the Shepherds how both he and Morgan were able to be at the summit of Mount Prism, how the flower petals from a Naga's Bell, enchanted by the Divine Dragon herself, spared them from any pain.

Robin grew silent he tried to keep his cool by reminding himself of the consequences of what losing his temper may cost him.

"Guys, look!" Lissa exclaimed, "I think the barrier is dissipating!"

"Shepherds! Let's go! Be ready for anything!" Robin commanded, he once again began to sprint towards the other magical barrier. The militia followed suit, and once they got there, formed in a traditional line formation, aerial units flying around the barrier, keeping an eye on the battle below. Healing units (with the exception of Libra) stayed behind the main force, a mix of cavalry and foot soldiers, spearheaded by Robin and Chrom, stood at the middle.

As the remainder of the magical walls kept fading, thick smoke filled the area, Mark was the first person to be visible. "I must say, this has been pleasant, Shepherds, alas I must leave. This place has drained my power and I cannot remain here any longer." Mark grinned as he kept talking, "though, let it not be known that I do not leave without a parting gift. Morgan? Do you want to show these servants of Naga what _true_ power is?"

A chill went by the Shepherds' spine as Robin's daughter was mentioned by the sorcerer.

Morgan walked up next to her brother, the same type of smile on her face. "It would be my pleasure." A tar colored mist started to form on her left arm, slowly spreading to the rest of her body.

"Very well. Goodbye, Shepherds! I must head back to Master Grima. I await you at Origin Peak, sister." Mark left in a flash of purple light, similar to when he arrived.

"Farewell, brother." Morgan replied, her voice carried the same icy tone as Mark's did. She turned to face the Shepherds, all of whom had frozen at her sudden betrayal. "Listen, I will only ask this _once_ : hand over the Fire Emblem."

Once Chrom recovered from his shock, he began to speak, "Morgan, what's gotten into you? Snap out of it!"

"There _is_ nothing wrong with me, Chrom. In fact, I've never felt better." Morgan grinned, stretching and curling her fingers, she stared at Robin with ruby colored eyes. "You should really try this, father, Grima's power feels _amazing_."

Robin didn't respond, how could he respond to that? The tactician wanted to try a diplomatic approach, if Morgan had freed herself from Ignis' grasp once, she could do it again now. "Morgan, I know you think this power is the best thing to ever happen, but it will consume who you are."

Morgan began to giggle, "That's funny, I practically said the same thing to my brother, then he shared some of Master Grima's power," she inspected the mist surrounding her arms, "My only regret is not listening to him sooner." Morgan stopped her laughing, her face turning serious "Hand over the Fire Emblem. _Now_."

"No, Morgan." Robin gulped as he reluctantly uttered his next phrase. "Shepherds… get ready to battle. Chrom, head inside and perform the Awakening, Lucina, grab the rest of the Shepherds and watch his back. Aerial units, stay back. I'll try… try not to injure Morgan." He could barely speak the last sentence.

"Heh, I _did_ want to try out this new power." Morgan began to fire bolts of the mist from her hand, a malicious grin upon her face.

While all of the Shepherds tried to get out of the way, retreating back to the temple, Robin charged at his daughter, slashing with his sword. Much like Mark, Morgan pooled the mist thickly on her arms, deflecting her father's strikes.

Pushing him back, the younger tactician flashed a cocky grin. "You have no chance of defeating me, father. Allow me to give you some of Master Grima's essence, maybe then you'll be able to do some sort of damage." She kept slashing faster than he could block, Robin was pretty sure the back side of his coat was ruined. He kept raising his sword, swearing to himself to not lose his daughter.

* * *

Lucina stood guard on the temple's entrance, her father had gone inside to complete the Awakening. She kept a close eye on the battlefield, Morgan kept the aerial units at bay with her newfound power. After some time though, Robin's movement became sluggish, he struggled to keep up with the faster and more agile Morgan. Lucina flinched as she saw the tactician take a particularly brutal slash to his back, tearing his grimleal coat and staining the area around it with blood.

Lucina started running towards Robin, she heard the Shepherds calling her name behind her, warning the princess not to go. Ignoring them, she went to help the tactician, before she knew it, Gerome landed in front of her. "What are you doing? Your orders were to stay with-"

"Can't you see that Robin needs help!?" she tried to get around the wyvern rider, who just ushered Minerva to keep blocking her path.

"You can't. It's too dangerous."

"Now is _not_ the time for this, Gerome. Now are you going to help me or not?" the wyvern rider grunted, and took off, close enough to be able lend some aid, but far enough to be able to dodge. Lucina resumed her sprint, Falchion in hand. Robin had received a few more slashes, and now lay on the ground, the princess intercepted a swipe aimed at the tactician's neck. The holy blade glowing as it struck the mist around Morgan's arms.

"Well, look who showed up. How've you been, Princess?" Morgan smirked, taking a few steps back, she lowered her stance, poised to strike.

Robin glared at Lucina, through uneven breaths he managed to speak, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the temple." He shakily stood on his feet and brought up his sword on his right hand, while charging a spell in his left.

"You need help Robin, you head back to the temple. I'll handle Morgan." Lucina placed herself in between the tactician and his daughter. "Gerome, get him out of here!" she commanded before Robin could protest.

Minerva swooped in and her rider grabbed Robin by his arm. Using the momentum gained by the wyvern as it began to lift farther away from the ground, Gerome brought the tactician near his saddle. Aiming Minerva for the temple, he glanced at where Lucina stood. _Be safe_ , he thought, _Morgan won't hesitate to kill you._

"Ooh, aren't we the altruist? I'll have you know it'll take more than a concussion to stop me this time" Morgan used the same strategy she used on her father: strike quickly when in range, fire small concentrated volleys when too far to deal melee damage. Unfortunately for her, Lucina was a considerably faster opponent than Robin, able to easily keep up with her rapid slashes.

"I'm impressed, Princess you've lasted longer than I expected," Morgan pulled back, the mist completely surrounding her body, an increasing amount centered near her left arm, creating a spear, "This ends here!". The tactician charged at Lucina, aiming at her torso.

Grunting, the princess sidestepped in an attempt to trip Morgan. Bringing Falchion close to her core, Lucina felt a familiar rush in her veins, Aether, her senses became heightened, the world around became waves, the dew on the grass slow and serene, boulders were steadfast and strong, the warm and comforting ones the mountain gave off, and of course, Morgan's own waves: chaotic and irregular. Lucina remembered what her father told her once she discovered Aether, _tune everything but your target out, that is the key to use your birthright to it's full extent_.The tactician seemed aware of that, and kept recklessly striking, in the hopes that one slash would actually cause damage. Shoving her friend back, the princess started her own attack, the mist dispersed on the areas where Lucina struck, an advantage she quickly took advantage of.

Morgan started to falter, the mist no longer covering large parts of her body, exposing the small flames of Ignis. Lucina kept attacking her, unaware that Gerome had made his way back to the princess. Smiling, Morgan fired a bolt directly aimed for the princess' chest, which she dodged. A loud cry accompanied by a new wave of fear and pain caused Lucina to lose focus, turning around to see where the noise came from, the princess froze at the sight of Minerva and Gerome plummeting to the ground. The princess felt a sharp pain in her back. Morgan sank one her mist-daggers into Lucina as soon as she turned around.

Lucina's eyes went wide, she had trouble breathing, her lung was definitely punctured. The princess sank to her knees, before finally laying on the grass. Morgan stood over the princess, "Sorry I had to resort to such a dirty tactic. Guess Falchion _can_ hurt me, who would've thought?" she began heading towards the temple.

"M-Mor-gan… St-stop." Lucina's breathing got shallower, nonetheless she raised her arm, grabbing Morgan's coat. "D-don't… let… G-Gri-ma…"

The tactician shrugged off Lucina, "Sorry, princess, wish I could stay longer, but I have a few loose ends to tie up." Morgan kept walking, intent on killing any remaining Shepherd. That was the last thing she saw before she slipped into the void.

* * *

Gerome woke up to see Minerva in pain, the wyvern had taken a direct hit in it's wing, he doubted if she would ever fly again. Slowly dragging himself closer to comfort her, Gerome felt pain in his chest and torso, which indicated some broken ribs. He shushed the suffering wyvern, trying to keep her calm, however Minerva kept moving, as if trying to get away from something. _The fellblood. She did this._ Struggling to a crouch, Gerome looked past Minerva, he saw Lucina falling to the ground, Morgan had plunged something to her back.

Gerome scowled, he had lost his axe somewhere behind of Minerva. He kept himself low, despite the pain in his ribs. Scanning the battlefield for any sort of weapon left by the risen, his eyes laid upon a the hilt of sword. Crawling closer he saw that it was adorned with an 'M', however the blade was shattered. Whatever happened to it, he didn't know, but the remnants still attached to the hilt were still sharp enough to do some damage. Maybe if he plunged it deep enough, it would kill her. He peeked over Minerva once again, clutching the hilt with white knuckles, the fellblood was now walking away from the princess, towards him. He stayed still, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

Morgan walked past Minerva, the smug smile on her faced quickly replaced by a snarl, once she saw him. Whether it was adrenaline, rage, or Naga herself, the wyvern rider moved faster than he ever did, stabbing the fellblood in her stomach. Gerome smiled as a new expression appeared in her face: shock.

Her eyes flickered between shades of red, before settling back to the normal brown shared with her father. The black mist around her started to fall apart, her Brand no longer glowing.

Morgan fell to her knees, hilt still buried deep in her abdomen, "Thank you," was all she could whisper before collapsing.

* * *

Mark stood alone at the base of the mountain, he felt when Morgan was struck down. _Damn, I wasted too much of your power, Master Grima_ , he thought, _next time I'll be sure to give her more. Next time I won't fail in reuniting us._

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Happy Late New Year!**

 **This is the longest chapter (so far), sorry for the wait. I'll be back in 'Murica within two weeks, so I'll be able upload these chapters faster (getting** _ **real**_ **tired of 3G speeds).**

 **So to analyze the stuff here! Uh, yeah that happened… I'll start writing what happens next** _ **tommorow**_ **, I need sleep too.**

 **P.S. Star Wars Episode VII… :'),:**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem belongs to it's owners. Why do I even bother? It's not Nintendo or Intelligent Systems actually goes around suing people for doing this… are they?**


	7. Memories

Among the desolate ruins that was once called Southtown, the future Shepherds trudged along. Lucina turned around, she was at the front of the column. "Alright! Let's set up camp here!" she commanded, the future children stopped, slowly lifted their heads, exhaustion and relief on their faces as they saw their destination: the Outrealm Gate. The princess faced forward once again, analyzing the remainder of the village.

Lucina walked over to Gerome, his wyvern was carrying all of their supplies, however it rended Minerva too heavy to be able to fly. She quickly began unloading the packs from the beast's back, handing them over to the corresponding Shepherd. The newcomer, Morgan, had yet to get her own things, all she carried with her the night Gerome and Lucina found her was a rusty blade and a nearly pulverized thunder tome. It was a miracle that she had made it for so long on her own, especially with those meager supplies. It was decided that until the Shepherds could scavenge for extra supplies to fit their newcomer, Morgan would bunk with Lucina for the time being, much to Gerome's displeasure.

The tactician fit right in with the likes of Owain and Cynthia, their boundless energy keeping morale high. Lately, however, Morgan began to keep to herself, rarely speaking to anyone. Lucina also began to realize that the tactician was easily startled as well, as if something were out to get her; however this never interfered with her duties as a Shepherd, always armed and ready at a moment's notice should a conflict arise. The princess watched as she single handedly set up the most of the tents, only to later isolate herself in the shared tent, avoiding contact.

Once she was done with her current task, Lucina walked over to the tent. The princess found Morgan organizing the inside of her tent. The tactician quickly turned around at the sound of someone entering.

"Oh! H-hi Lucina," the tactician nervously stammered "I-I'm not being a burden am I? I-if you want I could always go out scavenging..." Morgan kept fidgeting with her coat's sleeves, pulling them down.

 _Why is she so nervous?_ Lucina thought, _did something bad happen?_ "Relax, Morgan. I'm just here to check up on you, everything alright?" the princess inquired.

The tactician glanced at the ground, she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me."

"The Shepherds are not giving you a hard time are they?"

"N-no, it's just..." Morgan began to lift her left sleeve, but quickly decided against it. "Nothing really, I'm fine. I-if you'll excuse me I think it's my turn for kitchen duty tonight. See you later." The tactician left the tent in a hurry.

Lucina was frustrated. Something _was_ going on in her mind, the princess made it her goal to figure out what it was. Leaving her tent, she walked over to Severa, who was supposed to be on cooking duty as well. Cordelia's daughter always had a knack for cooking, however she rarely wanted to do it, so when Lucina offered to take the mercenary's place, she happily agreed.

Lucina saw Morgan wince once she entered, the princess was determined to root out the source of the tactician's nervousness. "You can talk to me, you know? I promise not to tell anyone if you want me to." Lucina said as she began to cut out rations for the Shepherds.

"I-I already told you that I'm fine, Lucina." Morgan replied, she lifted her left arm to reach for a bowl stacked in a small cupboard, unbeknownst to her, her sleeve had rolled back. The princess' eyes widened at sight of six purple eyes arranged in a tight 'U' pattern. She looked away, unsure whether or not to remark on Grima's brand residing in her arm. If the rest of the Shepherds found out about this, there was a giant possibility they'll call for Morgan's death. If Lucina was lucky, she could probably talk them down to exile. _No, I can't do that to her, after all she's been through the last thing I want to do is leave her alone again._ The princess would keep Grima's brand a secret for now. She didn't press Morgan for anymore details for the rest of their journey.

* * *

Lucina slowly came to. She felt a burning sensation on her back, shifting into a more comfortable position, the princess felt a hand press on her back.

"Don't move. I'm almost done." Lissa kept her staff steady above her niece.

Doing what she was told, Lucina remained still. "What... h-happened? Whe-where is... Morgan?" her voice was hoarse, like two rocks grinding together. "H-how... is she?"

Once Lissa was done, she handed her a waterskin, which she greedily drank. "Your father just went out looking for her. As for what happened, all we know is Gerome carried you back here" the cleric sighed, "we also know Morgan somehow reverted back to her normal self, but we haven't been able to find her in this fog."

Lucina frowned, she slowly got up and walked towards the tent's entrance. Lissa immediately stood between her and the exit. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to help father search for Morgan."

"Luci, I know you want to find her, but for now you need rest. You had your lung _pierced_ , the last thing you need to do is exert yourself." The cleric redirected the princess back to her tent, directly across from their current one. Once they arrived, Lissa half-ushered, half-pushed Lucina inside. "I'll be sure to tell you if any news about Morgan pops up."

* * *

Chrom hiked towards Morgan's last known location: where Robin tried to snap her out of Ignis. A thick fog had rolled onto the peak, and the temperature had dropped significantly, he started to regret not bringing a cloak with him. Chrom kept calling Morgan's name, hoping to hear a response. A growl warned Chrom of another presence. _Looks like some risen survived_ , he thought as he drew out Falchion. Using the light that emanated from his sword, the lord slowly advanced through the fog. Once he got to the source of the noise, the growl was replaced by a yelp, as if it wanted his attention. Cautiously getting closer, he found the future Minerva hunched over, still yelping. Her wing was badly damaged, which would explain why Gerome carried Lucina instead of riding on the wyvern.

"Hey, Minerva," Chrom tried to see how a miniature dragon could be considered 'cute' like how Gerome or Cherche saw her, "how's my favorite, er, dragon-thing doing?" She began to growl again. "Oh, sorry! Wyvern, I meant _wyvern_. Please don't eat me."

Minerva ceased her growling, but kept her yelping, she aimed her head at a boulder. _Wait… that's too small to be a boulder_ , Chrom got closer to it, the rock soon began to take shape of a person. A rather short one, with a dark coat too big for him or her. The lord immediately recognized who it was.

"Morgan!" he gasped.

Robin's daughter was laying on her stomach, arms splayed, her left still displaying the Brand of Grima. Chrom kneeled, he rolled Morgan on her back, feeling a wet sensation as he did. He checked his hands, finding them covered in blood. Morgan's blood. Quickly searching for the source, the hilt of a weapon protruding out of her abdomen, he tore off a piece of his cape, removed the intruding object and placed the makeshift gauze. Using the rest of his cape as a bandage, Chrom slowly lifted her into his arms, bridal style. He began to head back as fast as he could.

Lissa stopped organizing the medical supplies once she heard a commotion from the outside, she stepped out of the entrance, trying to figure out what made all that noise. Her brother had barged in the temple, Chrom had spotted where the cleric, he saw her eyes widen at the sight of Morgan in the lord's arms "Lissa! Where do I put her!?"

"In here!" Lissa had prepared a cot to place anyone in the case of an emergency. The exalt quickly placed her on the bed, getting out of her way. "Get me Maribelle and Libra, I'll need their help!" the cleric commanded.

Nodding, Chrom left the tent in search of the other healers.

Unbeknownst to them, Lucina had caught a glimpse of the bloodied Morgan from her tent. The princess began to walk over to Robin's tent, there was a chance that he was still unconscious from his earlier encounter with his daughter. The soft snoring confirmed Lucina's suspicions, she went inside nonetheless. He needed to know what had happened to her friend. He _deserved_ to know who was the person responsible, the only other one to be there at the time, the only one who could possibly kill Morgan without remorse. Gerome.

Lucina nudged the tactician, who just stirred in his sleep, she kept at it until his eyes opened. "Huh? Lucina? Where am I?" he took in his surroundings, realizing where he was and how he ended up there, "What happened to Morgan?" he asked, a mix of anger and desperation evident on his voice.

"She's on the brink of death. I think she lost a dangerous amount of blood." Lucina replied, avoiding eye contact with the tactician.

Robin stood up, grabbing the princess by her collar. " _What_ did you do to her?"

Lucina gasped with surprise, while she expected the tactician to get angry, she never predicted he would actually try to hurt her. "I didn't _do_ anything! Morgan incapacitated me before I could bring her back to normal. It was Gerome! He was the only other person there at the time!"

Robin immediately let go of her, and walked outside, no doubt to search for the wyvern rider. After taking a few shaky breaths to calm herself down, Lucina began to walk back to her tent, hoping to hear something from her aunt.

* * *

He found the wyvern rider on the outside of the temple, brooding. Gerome had felt someone was nearby, and turned around, he came face to face with Robin, who just radiated anger.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." As Robin's rage grew, so did a burning in his chest, where he kept the flower petal. The tactician ignored it, wanting Gerome to pay for what he did to Morgan.

"I stabbed her because it was the right thing to do. She's a monster." Gerome snarled. Robin shoved him towards the temple's wall, he winced at the pain he felt in his recently healed ribs.

"She's my _daughter_!" Robin's eyes began to turn red, Ignis' flames started to appear, he charged a Thoron spell in his right hand, "If you want to see a real monster, then allow me to-" the tactician screamed in agony before he could finish his sentence. The burning emanating from the petal inside his chest grew too intense, he let Gerome go; however he kept charging the spell.

Robin began to reach inside his pocket, before a blinding flash of green light appeared. The familiar form of the Divine Dragon became visible. "No, fellblood. I know thou are going through great grief over thy daughter, but do not take my warning of Ignis lightly."

Robin remained silent, he reeled in his temper. Slowly the burning in his chest grew lighter. The Thoron spell in his arm also began to fade away. "I hope you don't expect me to forgive him for nearly killing Morgan."

"She's not dead?" Gerome growled. "I could've sworn that the blow was fatal, there was no way Morgan could be alive."

Robin lunged at him, wanting to tackle the wyvern rider to the ground. Before he could hit the intended target, a green barrier sealed him off. It appeared to be much like the one Mark had used, in the sense that it was magical and prevented the tactician from going any further.

"Enough!" Naga glared at Robin, "thou should know better than to let rage consume thee."

"Why do you care? You were the one pushing Morgan and I away in the first place!"

The Divine Dragon's expression softened, "That is where thou are wrong. I never rejected either of thee."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, confused at her sudden revelation.

"What possible gain do I have if thou were barred from entering my temple? It is Grima who's causing this to befall on thee and thy daughter, he wants to ensure that both of thee go to him. It is the same with Ignis. As you gain power, thou are more prone towards the emotion the Fell Dragon controls the most: fear. I assume thou already know of thy second progeny, Mark?"

Robin nodded solemnly, it was still hard getting used to the fact that he was under the Fell Dragon's control, he had sworn that one way or another, he would get Mark back.

Naga continued, "He fell to Grima because of fear, I do not have the power to look into how he got separated from Morgan, what I do know however is that he is afraid of being alone, which drove him towards Grima. Remember this, fellblood: fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering. You cannot afford fear when Ignis activates." The Divine Dragon extended her hand, light began to form around her palm. Her signature flower, a Naga's Bell, appeared. "Give this to Morgan, Robin. She will need it when she awakens."

The tactician gently took the flower, Naga soon vanished, alongside the barrier.

Robin turned to glare at Gerome, who was still standing there, a scowl on his face. "If you ever hurt Morgan again, I will kill you." The tactician went inside of the temple, heading towards the medical tent.

* * *

Morgan was floating in a sea of black. She felt nothing _I guess this must be what death is_ , she thought, _I can't feel anything… weird, I didn't even die with a clean conscience. Lucina is most likely dead because of me at least it was quick_. She wanted to cry, but no tears would come. The tactician was stuck in the void for what felt like hours, she noticed a person, similar to her appear next to her.

"Hello, sister." The familiar voice of her brother spoke, Mark appeared in front of Morgan. He lacked the mist surrounding him at the temple, in fact, he looked normal, there were no flames of Ignis, his eyes chocolate instead of crimson. "So how have you been?"

"You're the reason I'm here, Mark." the tactician replied, she tried to turn away from him, but was frozen in place.

"Not gonna lie, it kinda is. I failed to give you more power, normally regular weapons shouldn't be able to hurt you, however I wasted way too much energy on those barriers."

"If you think I'll go with you, you're insane."

"Go where exactly? For all you know, I could be a figment of your imagination. A dream."

Morgan remained silent, she tried to ignore her brother. Mark on the other hand stood patiently waiting for a response from her.

Morgan sighed "What exactly do you want?"

"Funnily enough, I dunno." Mark replied, a smile on his face.

"Why are you here then? Leave me alone."

"What, so you can wallow in self pity?"

"Were you always this annoying?" The tactician groaned.

"I dunno, like I said: I may or may not be real."

Morgan groaned again.

"Aw c'mon sis, don't be that way. Here let me show you something," Mark reached over to touch Morgan's forehead, she immediately tried to pull back, remembering what happened the last time her brother had physical contact. "Hey relax, I can't hurt you here. I just wanted you to see this locked gem."

The void began to change, the twins were outdoors, looking down on a forest clearing that housed a cabin. Two kids, a boy and a girl, each no older than nine, were climbing on top of a rock, with the small cottage behind them. "C'mon bro! We're not supposed to leave the house!" the girl cried, she kept glancing over her shoulder, as if something were hunting them. She wore a simple green dress, a small blue coat covered her arms, her hair reached her shoulders. Morgan recognized herself at a much younger age, she assumed that the boy was Mark.

"But it'll be fun! I promise this'll be quick, Morgan!" the boy stood atop the boulder, he wore a green shirt with blue pants, he wore the same kind of coat the girl wore, his hair was considerably shorter than his older counterpart. The boy offered his right hand to the younger Morgan.

Morgan retreated a bit, still unsure "I-I don't know, Mark… What if Dad catches us?"

"That's what makes it fun! We'll be back before he gets home!" he continued to motion his arm with excitement.

The girl shut her eyes and gingerly took her brother's hand, and the boy pulled her up. Morgan opened her eyes when she was on the top of the boulder. Her jaw fell open, there was a cave, bigger than either of them, a small breeze emanated from the opening. "Okay, we're here now let's go back," she fearfully asked.

"Aw, we're not even in yet!" Mark grabbed her sleeve, pulling her towards the entrance, "watch this!" the boy snapped his fingers, a small flame appeared in between his thumb and index finger.

"Whoa! How are you doing that? Teach me!" Morgan stood astounded at the small fire in her brother's hand.

"You'd learn if you wouldn't slack off when Dad is teaching magic."

"But spells are _so_ boring!"

"They're not!"

"Are to!"

The young Mark groaned, but took his sister inside, the small flame giving some light to the dank cave. The siblings went further inside, the opening of the cave soon became obscured. The older twins followed them.

Mark saw some figures on the wall, he discarded as the shadows from the fire. The younger Morgan, however went to take a closer look. "Look! Horsies!"

"What d'ya mean? We're in a cave."

"Look at the walls, Mark. There're horsies!"

The boy got closer to the walls, there paintings grew clearer. "Huh, cool! There really are horses here. I wonder who painted them."

"Mark, why are you showing me this?" the older Morgan asked, turning to her twin.

"I dunno, it was the first thing I found locked away. What, you don't like it?"

"I do, it's a memory that doesn't concern father, but is there a reason?"

Mark shrugged, "Nope. Like I said, this was the first memory I could unlock."

The younger twins started to head back once they reached the end of the cave. The younger Mark pressed close to the young Morgan "See? I told you this would be fun!"

The little Morgan began to giggle, which caused her sibling to do the same. They walked back to the cabin, without a care in the world.

The forest morphed back to the void. Morgan stared at where her younger self had stood. A sad smile came across her face. "I'm sorry, Mark."

Mark gave her a confused look, "Why do you say that? You've done nothing wrong."

"I'm sorry that I forgot something as big that I have brother. I should've been stronger and a better sister to be able to remember someone as important as you."

Her brother smiled. "Maybe you could say that to the real me out there. Goodbye for now, Morgan." He touched her forehead once again and the void turned white.

* * *

The tactician slowly opened her eyes, Robin sat next to her bed, a relieved look on his face. She had a flower in her hand, a Naga's Bell, Morgan tightened her grip on the plant, afraid of what might happen if she let go. She could feel the bandages that covered her midriff, looking down at her torso, the tactician saw a fresh shirt that had replaced the old one she carried, her coat lay at the end of the cot.

"Welcome back, kiddo." Robin said, happy to see his daughter conscious.

Morgan sat up slowly. "Hi, Dad… how's everyone?"

Robin's expression dropped for a moment, but he quickly smiled again. "We're all fine, no one, save Gerome, Lucina and I have been hurt."

Morgan looked away, she remembered what happened earlier. "I lost control again, didn't I?" tears began to well in her eyes, as she grasped her left arm.

Her father tried to find the right words in order to comfort her. The deafening silence didn't help. Lucina walked in, having overheard Robin talk with his daughter. The princess approached "Hello, Morgan."

The younger tactician recoiled, trying to gain some space between her and Lucina. "It's alright, Morgan, we've been through this before. I know it wasn't you," the princess comforted.

"No it's not alright! Both of you almost died because of me!" the younger tactician cried, she stared at both of them with watery eyes.

"I know Morgan, but this isn't your fault." Robin began to tell his daughter of his earlier encounter with Naga. He omitted the parts where he tried to kill Gerome, neither Lucina nor Morgan needed to about that. Once he had finished, Robin's daughter had stopped crying, but still tried to distance herself from both of them.

Before he could continue, Lissa walked in. "Sorry Robin, but Morgan needs to rest."

Taking the hint, the tactician reluctantly got up, saying one final goodbye to his daughter. Lucina began to get up as well. Robin waited for the princess near her own tent, he grabbed her shoulder before she could enter. "Lucina, wait. About what I did earlier..."

"I understand, you were angry," the princess said "I was too, but I knew you had to be the one to confront Gerome about what he did. Speaking of which, what happened?"

"I wanted to kill him," Robin sighed "Naga stopped me from doing so. That's the other reason why I'm here, what should I do?"

"That is for you to decide, Robin. I won't stop you if you want to kill him, however what I suggest is to go to my father." Lucina went inside her tent

Robin was left alone. It was starting to get dark, he headed towards the mess tent in order to grab some dinner. Chrom approached the tactician, standing next to him in line.

"How're you holding up?" the exalt asked.

"I'm fine, your sister has become quite adept with a staff."

"That's not what I meant."

Robin frowned, "Morgan's fine. It's all that matters for now."

"What about her brother? Mark was it?"

"I'm working on it."

"Listen, Robin, I know what you tried to do."

"Last time I checked, he walked away without a scratch."

"I know, however that was because Naga intervened."

"Get to the point."

Chrom's eyes narrowed. "The War Council is having a meeting on what to do with Gerome tomorrow."

"And?"

"They're also gonna decide on what to do with you and Morgan."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Transitioning from country to country sucks. So, here's the conclusion to what happens! Sorry for the wait, as I said (wrote?) above I arrived back in 'Murica and JESUS H. CHRIST IT'S COLD, but the high speed internet is** _ **so**_ **worth it. So after binging on a ton of videos and Netflix, and downloading a crapton of updates to my games, playing said games online I finally finished this chapter.**

 **I actually came _really_ close to picking a mother for Morgan, sorry if you wanted me to, but I'm sticking with the barely-mentioned-but-definetely-there-and-completely-up-to-you mother. If it's any consolation, just replace the word "friend" with "daughter" whenever Lucina speaks. Close enough, right? **

**Fun fact: I originally wanted to have Morgan get a massive crush on Gerome, who still had feelings for Lucina, making it a sort of weird unrequited love triangle… yeah there's no way that could happen now, considering how much of a dick I wrote him out to be. Maybe I'll try it again, but no promises.**

 **Spot the reference is back for this chapter, hint: AotC (or was it RotS? I forget.)**

 **[Legal Disclaimer goes here.]**


	8. Discovery

Morgan awoke in her tent, still groggy from her slumber. She slowly sat up on her bed, trying to avoid loosening the bandages around her midriff. She noticed someone entering her tent, "Lucina? J-just leave me alone."

"I'm afraid I'm not Lucina, little one" Tiki soothed.

The tactician gasped in surprise, "Lady Tiki! Forgive me I-" She got up to kneel in front of the Voice, but was prevented by a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Please do not exert yourself, I've come with news for you."

"News?"

"I'm sure you're aware of how reverted back to your normal self, _and_ who did it, correct?"

Morgan looked down, she could still feel some phantom pain in her torso, where Gerome had stabbed her. "Yes."

The Voice's face hardened a bit, something Morgan picked up on. "He will be put on trial for his actions."

The tactician stiffened. She knew that he did it because of Grima's possession of her body, a huge part of her was grateful for that; yet a smaller part of Morgan resented him for it, for cutting her power trip short. The tactician looked up at Tiki, "Gerome isn't entirely at fault. I shouldn't have let myself become overtaken by Grima."

"You are not to blame, little one," the Voice sighed. "You and your father were born with the body of a human, but your soul is shared with the Fell Dragon, this gives him some dominion over you."

"I already know that," Morgan dejectedly replied. "He also explained my, er... 'predisposition' to Ignis. Naga already explained it to him, but what I want to know is... do you think there is a way to restore my brother?" The tactician revealed to the manakete what the Mark in the void showed to her.

Tiki sighed once again, a sorrowful expression on her face, "I do not know, little one. However, if you're speaking to him, doesn't it mean he's back to normal already?"

"Well, I have no way of knowing if it's the real Mark, but he actually helped me recover some memories." Morgan fondly smiled at the thought of the cave she had explored with her brother. The tactician wondered if they had more adventures like that together. "I just thought I'd see him again, in a dream or something, maybe he unlocked a new memory."

"Be careful, little one, I don't know why you lost those memories, but I believe some of those may not be worth remembering."

Morgan took a deep breath. "I know there are going to be some painful memories, but I'm sure that there will be more happy ones than bad ones." the tactician looked up at the her, "I want to be able to remember more than just my father, I want to remember what my life and family was like before Grima."

"...Very well, little one. Just remember that I only want to keep you safe."

"Thank you, Tiki." Grabbing her coat, she made one last check to see if the flower petal she tore off was still there. Finding it to be resting inside her pocket, the tactician headed towards her father's tent.

"Think nothing of it... Morgan," Tiki gave her a warm smile "I'm sure you will recover your memories." Once the tactician had exited the tent (and earshot), the Voice let out a chuckle, "you really do take after your father, little one."

* * *

Robin was reading a book when he heard footsteps outside. Silently closing it, he got up from his chair and opened the tent's flap. Morgan stood outside, he had been dreading about this moment. He decided to break the ice first, ushering his daughter in, he was the first to talk. "How do you feel, Morgan?"

"I'm fine, father. Never better, in fact" she replied. Morgan examined her father, he seemed worried, "how are _you_ doing?"

Robin took a deep breath. "There's no easy way of telling you this, but... you're gonna be put on trial by the War Council."

"Wh-what? But... but I-" she stammered, trying to make sense of what her father revealed. Morgan let out a defeated sigh, "I figured as much"

"Why do you say that?"

"Lady Tiki told me that we're basically cursed for life," Morgan kept her head low, "because Grima will always be inside of us."

Robin stiffened, "did she say anything else?"

"No... why?"

"Nothing important." Robin flashed her a grin, "Listen Morgan, I know that this is shocking, but just know that I'm on your side, besides you're the most likeable person in the Shepherds, I'm pretty sure that there are others on our side."

His daughter stared at the ground, "when do I show up?"

His face slightly darkened, as did his tone "After Gerome's trial. Chrom's supposed to send someone for you and me."

"Okay then," Morgan sighed, "I'll wait in here with you." She sat on his bed, gazing at the floor.

Wanting to cheer her up, the older tactician opened a drawer, taking something out. "Before I forget-" Robin tossed her a small pouch, "-I'm a man of my word."

"What is this?" Morgan opened the bag, it was filled to the brim with candy. Her eyes widened, "You didn't..."

"I _did_. So enjoy 'em before Gaius realizes they're gone." Robin grinned.

She gleefully grabbed two pieces of taffy, offering one to him. Taking it in his hand, the tactician was glad he had somewhat gotten Morgan out of her gloom. "So, do you know when was the happiest day of my life?"

"How am I supposed to know?" she asked, mouth full of candy.

"It was almost a year ago, right after I returned from Valm..."

* * *

Robin reluctantly stepped off the boat that carried him to the continent of Ylisse. For some reason he felt as if he belonged in the sea and didn't want to leave it's comfort; however, he knew that Chrom would scold him for delaying the Shepherds. The sun was already setting when the exalt approached him.

"So, 'master tactician' what's our next move?" the tactician heard Chrom sardonically ask.

Robin rolled his eyes, "I don't know yer exaltiness" he replied, trying to imitate Donnel's accent, "you is the ruler after all."

Chrom scoffed, and both men broke into laughter. "Seriously though, what now?" the exalt asked.

"Well, we only need one more gemstone to complete the Fire Emblem, right?" Robin replied, "We also know it's in Plegia, so how about we send a small diplomatic envoy to begin negotiations with King Validar."

Chrom frowned, "Can he be trusted?"

"Honestly? No."

Lucina cleared her throat, interrupting their conversation. "Pardon my intrusion, but mother is asking for you, father."

A nervous look appeared on Chrom's face. "What for?"

"She wouldn't say," Lucina shrugged, "however I overheard mother talking to aunt Lissa about your upcoming anniversary. Congratulations!" Chrom's daughter smiled with her last remark.

The exalt's eye twitched as he went pale. "Oh gods, how could I forget?" he turned to Robin, who had a wide grin on his face, "you wouldn't happen to know where I can find flowers, would you?"

The tactician pointed at a nearby shop, "Hey, if Sumia _does_ kill you, can I keep Falchion? I may not be able to wield it, but I bet'll fetch a pretty coin or two." Robin burst into laughter as how he saw his best friend began sprinting towards the florist shop.

"Very funny, Robin! I'd like to see _you_ in this situation!" Chrom retorted.

"I'm taking that as a yes!" Robin yelled back, but by then the exalt was too far away to have been able to hear it.

"You don't actually plan on selling Falchion, like some common knife upon my father's death, do you?" Lucina had a serious look on her face, she had reached for her Parallel Falchion.

"What? No!" Robin remembered the princess' inability to understand humor. "Sheesh, Lucina. What kind of person you take me for? It was a joke."

"Oh! S-sorry," Lucina forced an extremely awkward laugh. She stopped once she caught the tactician looking at the sea, a sad look on his face. "Everything alright?"

"Lucina, d-do you know if-" he stopped himself before saying something too drastic. "Never mind, it's not important."

The princess felt bad for Robin, she already knew what he was going to ask. In truth, she had no idea if Morgan was still alive or not, and would not get his hopes up only for them to be crushed if it turned out she was dead. All of the children got separated once they entered the Outrealm Gate. Lucina knew this question was coming however, and now that most of the other children from the future had been found; it was only natural for the tactician to also wonder if he ever had, or rather _will_ have, a family.

"I think I know what our next move will be," Robin changed the subject, "there's supposed to be this ancient artifact at some place called 'the Ruins of Time' that increases someone's power. Be sure to tell your father-that is if he survives tonight." Robin grinned at her before retiring to his quarters.

"Dammit! Why do these things appear in the worst places?" Robin scowled, the ancient temple was crawling with risen. "Shepherds, get ready for battle! I want the cavalry at the front! Mages and archers in the back! Everyone else, watch our flanks!" The militia did as they were told, quickly getting into formation. "Remember, we're in here for something shaped like a tear! If you see it, grab so we can get the hell out of here!"

* * *

"Is this really the happiest day of your life?" Morgan interrupted, her eyebrow raised. "The day I found you? Predictable."

"Fine, how about you tell your side of the story then?" Robin chuckled.

"Oh... well I er..." Morgan stammered, she was about to let her father continue until she saw the cocky grin on her father's face. "You know what, father? Fine, I'll tell it from my side then."

* * *

Morgan stood behind a pillar, gasping for air a group of three risen were following her. Tightly clutching the Arcfire tome she had with her, the tactician released the burning magic onto her pursuers. Brushing away a strand of her on her face, the tactician kept moving.

 _There has to be a way out of here!_ Morgan thought. _Those risen must've come from somewhere!_ Taking a few breaths to calm herself down, she heard a noises coming from farther down the hall, what sounded like actual human voices and the guttural growls of the risen. _That's my best shot of getting out of here, alright Morgan, you can do this. After you get out of here you reunite with Lucina and the others and you save the future._ She glanced at her left arm, knowing what lay beneath the cloth, _or help destroy it..._

Raising her cowl to cover her face, she sprinted towards the noises, evading risen attacks along the way. Morgan climbed through some steps, and came across a well organized army. With the cavalry spearheading their assault, mages and archers providing support from their rear.

The tactician waved her arm in order to attract their attention. Realizing no one saw her, Morgan charged up a small spell, launching it into the air. _That seemed to get their attention,_ she happily thought, _but it also seemed I attracted some unwanted company_. Drawing her sword, she slashed at the small group of risen surrounding her. Quickly stepping back, the tactician readied herself for another wave of the undead.

* * *

"That was _you_?" Robin asked surprised, "and you call me reckless!"

"I didn't have any other option," Morgan huffed, "besides, someone did come to help me didn't they?"

"Good point, but try to avoid doing that in the future."

* * *

Chrom thrust Falchion into a risen barbarian, it quickly dissolved to ash. He examined the battlefield, everything seemed to be going according to Robin's plan. A small flickering caught his attention from the corner of his eye a person had just fired a fire spell into the air, the figure quickly turned around, surrounded by risen.

"Lucina! There's someone over there! Take over my spot!" Chrom commanded, he ran towards the figure, hoping to make it in time before he or she would be overrun.

Morgan kept slashing and firing at the ever increasing number of risen. A person appeared and tackled an undead mercenary about to backstab her. "Thanks," she hurriedly said before frying another enemy.

"Don't thank me yet," the man stood up, revealing him to have the same shade of blue hair than Lucina, and the Brand of the Exalt on his right shoulder. "C'mon, we have to regroup with the rest of the Shepherds."

They kept defending themselves, Chrom bringing down enemies that got too close, with Morgan firing spells from afar; however, she wasn't afraid to draw her sword if she had too. The exalt kept making observations on how the girl would fight, her mannerisms oddly the same as his tactician. Even the coat she wore resembled Robin's, but he waited until the all risen were dispatched to officially ask her.

* * *

"You seem to handle yourself well," Chrom said as the two began to head back with the Shepherds. "My name is Chrom, what's yours?"

Morgan already knew who he was thanks to Lucina's descriptions on what the Shepherds looked like. The tactician and the other children were also instructed to not interfere in the past too much, lest they cause an unwanted butterfly effect. "I can't say. Sorry," she replied, keeping her head low, so he wouldn't be able to see her face.

"Listen, if this is the 'I can't tell you who I am because I'm not of this time' act, you can drop it." The exalt chuckled, much to Morgan's bewilderment, "Lucina and pretty much the rest of you kids have already joined us, unless there are more kids we do have to find. Are there?"

"Who else have you found?" Morgan lifted her head.

"Uh, let's see..." Chrom recounted all of the future children by name and parents, eventually stopping on her. "So judging by that coat you're wearing, I can pretty easily guess who your father is, but I had no idea that Robin ever married. So, spit it out, who's your mother?"

"I... I don't know," Morgan looked away, "I wish I did, but I can't remember anything."

The exalt's smile faded. "Sorry, I didn't know."

Silence filled the air, both of them not saying a word. "Morgan" the tactician said softly.

"Huh?"

"My name is Morgan," she lowered her cowl, "you asked for my name, didn't you?"

"Oh, yeah. Well it's nice to meet you, Morgan."

Chrom entered the base camp, Robin's daughter trailing behind. Lissa approached her brother, unaware of the person behind him, "Where have you been!? We were about to send a search party for you!"

"Sorry, but I found her and-"

"Who is she?"

"Robin's kid from the fut-" he whispered

"What!?" the cleric half-whispered/half-yelled. "But Robin hasn't even ma-"

Chrom motioned for her to drop the subject, before Morgan could hear them. Lissa took the hint and nodded in response, "We'll talk to him later."

Chrom turned to Robin's daughter. "So, Morgan, I bet you're dying to see your father, right?" The younger tactician let out an excited nod. "Well, he should be in his own tent" he pointed towards the location.

* * *

"I'll take over from here, kiddo" Robin smiled, "after all, it was _my_ happiest day."

"Okay," she returned the smile, "I think this is also my happiest day."

* * *

Robin re-entered the camp, exhausted, he placed the Naga's Tear into the supply convoy and headed back towards his tent. However he needed to check in on Chrom, Lucina told the tactician that her father had run off to help a person. As he approached the Chrom's respective tent, he saw the exalt talking to a girl, she was short, her hair cut to chin length the same color as his, her eyes a deep brown, and she had a coat identical to his. Robin's eyes widened as he approached, as he got closer, Chrom noticed his presence.

"Speak of the devil, look who it is," he placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder "Robin, this is Morgan. She's your daughter from the future."

"Father!" she wrapped Robin in a tight hug, "I missed you so much!"

The older tactician reciprocated the embrace, "I-it's so nice to meet you, Morgan."

"I'll leave you two to catch up." Chrom entered his own tent.

The duo walked towards the mess tent, eager to get to know one another.

* * *

A soft tapping interrupted the tactician in the middle of his story. He stood up and opened the flap, Lucina was the one outside.

"Forgive me, Robin, but I was told by Lady Tiki that Morgan was here."

Robin's expression dropped. "Is it time?"

Lucina frowned and nodded. The tactician turned to his daughter, "Morgan, why don't you go ahead with Lucina. I have a few things to take care of."

She reluctantly got up and followed her friend outside. Robin went in the opposite direction, his head low.

"How are you holding up?" the princess asked, she tried to read the face Morgan currently had.

The tactician sighed, "if you're asking me about my injury, I'm fine. Other than that, things could be worse."

"Listen, Morgan I know that things seem bad now, but-"

"Stop. I don't need your pity, Lucina," she kept staring ahead at the War Council's tent. Morgan spotted Gerome sitting outside, he was glaring daggers at both of them, moreso Lucina, rather than the tactician. "What happened on the previous trial?" Morgan asked as she entered with Lucina.

* * *

Robin stood on the outside of Naga's temple, looking at the sunset. Someone approached, their footsteps light and careful, but confident nonetheless. "Did you tell her?" asked the tactician, he kept staring at the sinking sun, a sad look on his face.

"No." A female voice responded.

"Good," he sighed with relief.

"Good? Robin, she has a right to know."

"You're right, but we can't tell Morgan-at least, not yet, we still have Mark to worry about."

"But why can't we at least tell her? She's our _daughter_."

Robin remained silent.

"Please, let's just tell her. We can't keep this a secret forever."

"Does Naga know... about us?"

She sighed "...If she does, she hasn't mentioned anything."

"What do you think her reaction'll be if she finds out?"

"I cannot speak for her."

"True, but will she react in a good or bad way?"

She got closer to him, "There really isn't much she can do to change the way about how I feel with the man I fell in love with."

Robin cracked a smile.

"Please, we _have_ to at least tell Morgan. I know that she can keep this a secret."

Robin took a deep breath, "You're right, we're gonna have to tell her soon."

"When?"

"After her trial. Good outcome or bad, at least she'll finally know who her mother is."

"Okay. You must hurry back before we are seen by anyone."

"Before I go," Robin turned around and planted a kiss on her lips, "I love you."

She returned the kiss, but reluctantly broke it off. "As do I, Robin"

He walked towards the Council's tent, Tiki following closely behind him.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **You did it. Yes you, I'm talking about you.**

 **If you couldn't tell, I've picked out a mother for Morgan after careful consideration. Guess I should go and edit those other chapters huh? Oh, well I'm just glad I finished this chapter, it really seemed to be going nowhere until Dane Namor helped me out on (more than) a few points.**

 **I regret nothing.**

 **Legal disclaimer thing goes here.**


	9. Union

Gerome sat alone as he petted Minerva. The wyvern had taken a devastating blow to her wing, the already torn membrane that lined the insides of the it had disintegrated. After his... _encounter_ with Robin, Gerome stormed off towards the main camp, where many of the pegasus knights had already airlifted Minerva closer to him. Cherche and Sumia immediately tried to save what they could from her wing, but the damage was far too severe, and he knew what that meant. She would never fly again. He had taken off his signature mask, he only ever did so with her, a memento of the deep bond they held. The wyvern gave him a sad look, one that he hadn't seen in years. Gerome thought back to his childhood, where he encountered his faithful companion one afternoon.

* * *

He watched the world outside through a small window in his room. His mother and father had left Gerome in order to help Lord Chrom and the Shepherds defeat... _something_. No one had bothered to tell him what, he only knew that it was very bad. His parents had dropped him off at the Exalt's castle. He had noticed other kids, about as old as him, but they would rarely speak to him. The boy was more saddened that he would lose his only playmate for the entirety of her trip, Minerva.

She was the only one who understood him, who knew how he felt, who would never leave him be lonely. Gerome knew his father was never particularly comfortable with the wyvern, but his mother was more than supportive, citing that she also had bonded with Minerva when she was young. That was why he waited. He wanted to be able to feed her once again, to hug his mother and soar through the skies on Minerva's back.

Gerome heard the flapping of huge wings outside. A familiar shadow had passed through his window. He ran towards the noise, knowing where Minerva would most likely land, screaming in delight his companion had returned at last, no doubt with his family in tow as well. He opened the door that separated him from the outside, only to freeze at the sight of the what lay in front of him. He stared in horror at Minerva, deep gashes and arrow shafts adorned her body. The once shiny and proud steel that made up her armor was bent and deformed. However what disturbed Gerome the most was her the face she gave him. One of deep pain and sadness.

As he went to comfort the wyvern, Gerome could hear the castle's guards beginning to assemble. The boy tightened his grip on Minerva, feeling something on the back of her collar, he reached out to it and discovered the object to be round in nature, he clutched it in his hand. He loosened his grip on the wyvern as more guards arrived and began to heal Minerva. Gerome wanted to know what the object was, opening his palm, he found his mother's ring.

* * *

Gerome shook his head in an effort to dispel the memories. Minerva still kept staring at him with the same look on her face. "I suppose it's my fault, isn't it? If it wasn't for me, you'd be living a life of tranquility in Wyvern Valley. I'm sorry that I've dragged you into yet another terrible war." Gerome lamented. He could hear footsteps behind him, he quickly donned his mask and turned around.

Cherche approached him, "That's not why she is sad."

Gerome remained silent.

"She's worried about you. Don't you see the forlorn look in her eyes?"

He looked back to the wyvern,"Minerva, is this true?"

She cried out in response.

"Gerome," Cherche continued, "your father and I are-"

The wyvern glared at her. "Stop. You and Frederick are not my real parents, they died long ago." He left with Minerva, he had to attend his upcoming trial.

Cherche sighed as she saw her son walking away from her.

Gerome could feel the glares from the Shepherds as he made his way to the War Council's tent. The wyvern rider paid them no mind, maintaining his aloof nature. The Council was expecting him, behind their table with the map of both continents of Ylisse and Valm. Gerome stood in silent defiance as he saw the rest of the Shepherds follow behind him.

He grunted as the flaps opened, the Council members entered the tent, maintaining a neutral face. Gerome counted the usual members, each the ruler of their respective country: Chrom for Ylisse, Flavia and Basilio for Regna Ferox, Say'ri for Chon'sin. The wyvern rider noticed the absence of Plegia's representative, Robin; Gerome cast it off as him taking care of Morgan, or rather, his bias.

Chrom was the first person to speak, "Gerome. I believe you know the reason as to why you're here, correct?" The exalt maintained a neutral tone.

Gerome nodded.

"Then let's start with obvious question: Why did you stab Morgan?"

"You should already know why" he scowled.

Chrom's eyes narrowed, "There were other methods to bring her back to normal."

"There _were_ no other options, Morgan had to be dealt with, if I hadn't intervened, Lucina would most likely be dead."

"That's a lie and you know it, Gerome." Lucina spoke up, anger clear in her voice. "I had everything under control until _you_ showed up." She glared at the wyvern rider, who returned the gesture.

Gerome took a deep breath, he stared at the ground. "Fine. I guess you people just don't understand. You all believe that our greatest danger-Grima-is _so_ far away." He looked up, facing Chrom, "When the real threat is those two fellbloods! They are quite literally the embodiment of the god that destroyed our future! Why are all of you so blind to the fact that every single person here is in danger as long as they're around!? Why can't any of you see that the Shepherds-no-the _world_ is better without them!?"

Silence fell upon the tent, however the wyvern rider wasn't finished, he turned to Lucina. "You had the perfect opportunity to prevent our future from happening. Robin was cornered, in fact I believe he freely gave up his life! All you had to do was kill him, Lucina!"

"Yes, all I had to do was kill someone _invaluable_ to the Shepherds!" she replied, "he's led us to victory against impossible odds countless times! Or do you really need a reminder of the battle yesterday?"

"What is _one_ life compared to _millions_!?"

Chrom pounded his fist on the table. "Both of you, that's enough!" he glared at the wyvern rider then at his daughter. Both time travellers settling down, but continuously glaring at each other. "I think the hearings are over, the Council will decide what happens to you. _Privately_." Everyone save the members surrounding the table left the tent.

"Lord Chrom, the boy is correct." Say'ri stood from her seat, "the Council cannot simply overlook the fact of their lineage."

"Hold on," Basilio spoke, "while I can agree that his kid is completely unpredictable, Robin has shown that he's able to win against whatever the hell is affecting those two."

"The oaf has a point, loathe as I am to say it" Flavia shrugged.

"Fie! He can still be a threat. His other child mentioned Origin Peak," Say'ri reprimanded, "we can assume this is where Grima is currently resting, who is to say he will be able to control himself there?"

"This is not about Robin and Morgan," Chrom scolded, "this trial is about Gerome. We deal with those two later."

The tent grew silent.

"This is what we know," the exalt continued, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Morgan somehow became possessed by Grima during her time inside those walls with Mark, she went on a rampage that nearly killed her father and Lucina. Gerome stabbed her in order to bring her back to normal; however, it should be noted that when Robin tried to take justice in his own hands, which as a father, I understand, Gerome admitted that he had the intention to kill-not incapacitate-Morgan."

"How do you know that?" Say'ri asked.

"Frederick has been keeping a close eye on those two, ever since Morgan's original 'outburst'."

"Why didn't he stop Robin?" Flavia chimed in, "knowing him, I'm pretty sure that we wouldn't be having this conversation if he had his way."

"Naga intervened before he could do something... drastic."

"I'll say," Basilio whistled, "Robin's a terrifying beast when he's under those flames"

Chrom sighed, "So, what do we do about Gerome?"

"What can we do? We're gonna face the Fell Dragon soon," Flavia leaned forward on the table, "we need every man available."

"We just can't let him go unpunished, woman" Basilio frowned, "like the boy commander said: he had the intention to kill. He might try again, should we give him the chance."

"Restriction?" the West Khan shrugged.

"What else is there? Make that my vote."

"Same" Chrom said.

"Fie, if I say no, you'll override me anyway." Say'ri muttered.

Chrom stood up and headed for the exit, "I'll bring Gerome back in." Once he spotted him, the exalt motioned for the wyvern rider to come inside. He called for his daughter, who was also nearby, "Lucina, can you go get Morgan? We're almost done."

She nodded, and left for the tactician's tent.

* * *

Lucina reluctantly tapped on her friend's tent flap, _why do I have to do this?_ She thought, _Morgan already avoids me as it is_. The princess, called out the tactician's name. "Are you in here? If you're ignoring me, I'm just here to tell you that it's time for... it."

"Morgan is not in here, Awakener," a voice spoke from behind the entrance.

"Lady Tiki?" Lucina asked as she entered the tent, she knelt before the Voice.

"Please do not do that," Tiki sighed, "I am not royalty."

"Forgive me, but I need to find Morgan," the princess took a deep breath, "I believe

it is time for her trial."

A hurt look crossed Tiki's face, "Do you believe she is guilty?"

"Of course not," Lucina sighed, "it's just Gerome that thinks both Robin and Morgan are the reason the future happened."

The Voice smiled, "You are a good friend to her, awakener."

"Doesn't seem like it," the princess dejectedly replied, she remembered the last time she tried to talk with her "lately Morgan's been pushing me away. I get that she feels guilty about the whole... y'know..."

"She is very much like her father in that regard," it was Tiki's turn to sigh now, "always wanting to ensure other people's safety-even if it means that she has to isolate herself."

Lucina remained silent. _Does that mean she cares for me?_ She wanted to ask, but another question came out of her mouth, "If you don't mind me asking Lady Tiki, why are you inside Morgan's tent?"

The Voice's eyes widened in surprise for a second, "I'm in here because... she wanted help with her memories."

"She still doesn't remember anything? Not even her family?"

The Voice slightly winced at the question, "Correct."

"Are you alright, Lady Tiki?" Lucina asked, as she noticed the manakete's reaction.

"Do not worry about me, awakener."

"Okay, then I'm off to find Morgan then. It was nice to talk to you, Lady Tiki."

"It was nice to talk to you too." They both exited the tent, in opposite directions.

* * *

"What happened on the previous trial?" Morgan whispered as she stood outside the War Council's tent.

"I don't know," Lucina broke her glare from Gerome, "but I bet _he_ isn't happy with the result."

The tactician sighed as she reluctantly made her way into the tent, Lucina checked over her shoulder for any sign of Robin. She spotted him making his way to them, Tiki following closely behind him, the princess stood outside the tent, keeping guard.

Chrom and the rest of the council maintained a neutral tone when the tactician entered. The Exalt was the first to greet her, soon after Robin also came inside. "Let's get this over with," gave them an exhausted look, "Morgan, why should you stay in the Shepherds?"

"You're kidding, right?" Robin scoffed, "we need her."

"No, Sir Robin," Say'ri interjected "we only need _you_. She is expendable."

The older tactician gave the Chon'sinian a dirty look, "I'd advise you to not address my daughter in such a fashion."

" _Robin_ " Chrom warned, "you're not helping Morgan with that attitude."

"It's okay, father," Morgan muttered, "I know that I'm a threat, but if you could give me more time I'm sure-"

"Sorry, kid, but that's a luxury we don't have" Basilio chided.

"The oaf's right, _again_. That's something I woulda never thought I'd be saying in a lifetime," Flavia feigned surprise. "Anyway, what else are we supposed to do? You yourself said that you're a threat."

"But Ignis isn't something that one can master from one day to another," Robin rebutted, "I also had the exact same tro-"

"I recall you saying something at the base of this mountain that you'd have her under control once we came back?" Chrom interrupted, "these aren't your exact words, but you _did_ say something along those lines, Robin."

"Whose side are you on?" the older tactician frowned.

"The Shepherds" the exalt returned the glare.

"Morgan _is_ a Shepherd."

"Father..." his daughter groaned.

Robin glanced at her, and backed off a scowl still on his face. "What do you plan on doing with her then?"

"Maybe we leave her in Ylisstol?" Flavia proposed.

"As a prisoner?" Morgan fearfully asked.

"No," Chrom replied, "we'll figure out an important title in order for the palace to keep you in."

"Yeah, only one problem with that," Robin sighed, "what if Mark attacks Ylisstol? We're not gonna be there in order to defend the city."

They all stiffened at her brother's name, even Morgan visibly flinched; however, Robin continued with another idea. "What if we leave her here? Under Naga's care I mean."

"Fie! What makes you so sure the Divine Dragon will even allow it?" Say'ri reprimanded, an annoyed look on her face.

"I will" a voice responded from what seemed every angle, catching the Council off guard. Naga appeared before the members, each of them stunned into silence. "Are thou sure about this, fellblood?"

"It's the best option so far" the older tactician said.

"I was not asking thou, Robin" Naga examined Morgan, who stared at the ground.

"I don't have a choice," his daughter sighed, she stood up from the chair "as long as I'm near people, they're gonna get hurt."

"Morgan..." he went to comfort her, but she already left the tent. Robin let her go, she needed to be alone for now. Turning back to the Council, he cleared his throat, "I guess there's your solution. She stays." Robin also stood up and left to go find Tiki.

* * *

The Voice sat in front of the giant statue of her mother, Naga had her own dedicated shrine inside of the temple. She furrowed her brow and closed her eyes, in order to meditate. Once she felt that she drifted into the realm of her subconscious, Tiki heard footsteps throwing off her concentration. She groaned and opened her eyes, Robin knelt next to her, a blank expression plastered on his face. "What happened?" she asked.

"Morgan's gonna stay here," he responded, "I don't know how I should feel about that."

"At least she will be safe here" Tiki glanced at the statue, "I know Naga will protect her."

Robin followed her gaze to the monument, "I hope so."

The Voice sighed, she had to address the elephant in the room, "Can we tell Morgan the truth now?"

"That's what I came here for in the first place," he smiled, "let's go."

* * *

Morgan absentmindedly read a book on strategy, she peeked at the brand inside of her sleeve. Sighing, she kept reading, not noticing that two people entered her tent.

"...Morgan?" she heard someone say, the tactician placed her book down, her eyes fixated on the ground.

"What?"

"Are you alright?" another voice spoke.

"I'm just tired," she looked up, her father and Tiki were there, holding hands. Morgan's eyes narrowed, "Is there something I'm missing here?"

"I- _we_ -have something to tell you" Robin took a deep breath, he glanced at the person next to him, "Tiki is... she's... y-your-"

"My mother?" Morgan interrupted, "I figured as much."

"How did you know?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Um, you're making it kinda obvious," the tactician grinned as she pointed to their intertwined hands. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"We wanted to, little one," Tiki let go of Robin in order to approach Morgan, "however you must understand that we're keeping our relationship a secret."

"Why?"

"Think about it, Morgan," Robin sat down next to Morgan "I'm the Fell Dragon and she's the Voice of Naga, people will say that I corrupted her, or worse," he shuddered, "they'll never approve."

"It also puts you in danger, little one," Tiki sighed, sitting on the opposite side of her daughter, "if they find out you're my child, it will be likely you'll be labled an abomination. Please understand why we could not tell you, Morgan."

The younger tactician remained silent. She looked at Robin first, then at Tiki. Morgan pulled them both into a hug, "I understand, I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Thanks Morgan" they replied.

* * *

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Robin grinned as he walked Tiki back towards the statue, "at least Morgan knows who you are to her."

Tiki smiled back, she went to resume her meditation, she closed her eyes and sat. She began to hear a voice, it was Naga's. "Thou should know better than to keep secrets from me, Tiki." Her eyes shot open, her breathing rapid, three burning words pressing against her mind: _does she know?_

Tiki rose to her feet, Robin looked at her with a worried expression, "You okay?"

She couldn't lie to him, "I think Naga knows about us," he gasped in surprise.

"What are we going to do?"

"For starters, thou can stop talking in my domain," Naga appeared from the statue, she was the same height, but her voice was soft "if this is how both of thee keep secrets, I'm surprised no one else has discovered thy affair."

"H-how long have you known?" Robin nervously asked, he felt himself blush.

"I had my suspicions, but thy earlier 'conversation' outside my temple proved me correct" the Divine Dragon chuckled.

"F-forgive me, mother," Tiki looked away, "I planned on telling you eventually, i-it's just that-"

"My, whatever happened to the 'there really isn't much she can do to change the way about how I feel with the man I fell in love with' speech thou gave him nearly an hour ago?" Naga giggled, she rarely displayed this side of herself, but kept going in order to embarrass her daughter. "If thy relationship was kept a secret because of Robin being the avatar of Grima, I understand why thou would do it."

"Y-you don't care th-that I'm... G-Grima?" the tactician stammered, he was unsure if this was the real Naga talking.

"Thou are not Grima, Robin," the Divine Dragon shrank herself to be as tall as him, placing one hand on his shoulder, "though I am sure Tiki already saw that and values thee for thine own person." She grabbed his hand and Tiki's, placing them together, "You have my blessing."

"Thank you, mother."

"Thank you, Naga."

Morgan smiled from the shrine's entrance.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Bet you weren't expecting to see this up so soon, were ya? This chapter was 25% complete when the other was posted, in fact Chapter 8 was a subplot to this chapter. But then I started working more and more on Morgan and Robin/Tiki part and before I knew it, it had to be cut and pasted into it's own chapter as the shift to Gerome would be too abrupt (even now it sorta seems like it).**

 **And Guest, dude(ette) I like you and those ideas you gave me, but I can't do the harem. I'd be biting off** _ **way**_ **more than I can chew, but don't worry, I'll try again on some other story.**

 **BTW,** _ **Fates**_ **is only a few days away! I'm not the only one who thinks Corrin is hotter than Robin, right? And before you ask male or female... the answer is yes** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Obligatory legal disclaimer**

 **P.S.**

 **inb4 "yo dawg i herd u like temples so i put a shrine in yo temple so u can pray while u pray"**


	10. Secret

As the sun was setting many of the Shepherds headed towards the mess tent, yet a lone figure stood out. Robin sat on the grass, near the temple's entrance, unsure of what to do. He kept staring at the orange sky, his mind drifting into thought, _I really hope Morgan will be fine_ , he thought, _heh, who am I kidding? It's the rest of the Shepherds I should be worrying about. Still..._ Someone called the tactician's name, he shifted his body in order to see who it was.

"What's the point of being up here if you're not gonna spend time with us Shepherds?" Chrom approached and sat next to Robin. "Listen, if this is about what happened earlier with Morgan, I'm sorry. However you have to understand that I'm looking after a whole army here."

"I get it, you did what's best for everyone," he replied. "No hard feelings."

Chrom raised an eyebrow, usually when a matter concerning Morgan arose, Robin was adamant in overprotecting her. "Are you alright?"

Robin scoffed, "Well, aside from the fact that we're gonna face the Fell Dragon soon, we're also essentially abandoning my daughter in the middle of nowhere."

"Ro—"

"Oh, let's not forget that my _other_ child is a general in our enemy's army. With all that said, I think I'm fine, don't you?"

"Robin, I don't know what else to say, but look at the bright side: Morgan will be safe here with Naga, we'll find a way to get Mark back to normal, and we _will_ defeat Grima."

The tactician sighed "Chrom, you should know by now that with us Shepherds, it's never that easy."

"Heh, you're right, but that's why we have you, 'master tactician'. You're the guy in charge of our little band of misfits alive." Chrom stood up and offered his right hand to Robin, "now c'mon, let's go get something to eat, I heard that Stahl's making a big announcement."

"Yeah," the tactician was hoisted to his feet by his friend, "let me just grab Morgan, I'll meet you there."

"Fair enough"

* * *

Robin and Morgan ate their meal in silence, neither making a sound. They were a bit further away from the rest of the militia, where an occasional cheer would spontaneously erupt. The younger tactician was the first to talk, "Father, what do you plan on doing after this?"

Robin shrugged, "I'll be hitting the hay. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for those two, but even I need some sleep" he pointed at the pair situated in the middle of the tent. Morgan wasn't able to see exactly who was there, since a small crowd had formed around them.

Morgan stood up, taking her tray to the return station, and her curiosity was piqued as to what the Shepherds were convening there for. A loud cheer exploded from the crowd, she turned around to find Chrom standing on a table, making a toast. "...and may they be forever happy with each other!" he raised his mug, "To Stahl and Olivia!"

Another cheer broke out from the Shepherds, Olivia stood red faced in the middle, next to her fiance, who also nervously stood there. Neither accustomed to the amount of attention they were receiving.

The younger tactician silently wished them well, and slipped out of the noisy tent altogether. Morgan felt tired and went to her own quarters in order to sleep. The sun had finally set, but there was still enough light to the point of where she could still her tent sitting in the distance. She entered her tent, and after changing into her nightwear, the younger tactician entered a deep sleep.

* * *

Morgan floated inside the void once again, she knew that her brother would eventually show up. "Mark?" her voice echoed throughout the empty space, "are you around?". She kept repeating his name, hoping for any sort of response.

"You know, of all the things you can possibly have in here," a familiar voice spoke, "you keep seeing this place as empty, says a lot about you don'tcha think?"

Morgan turned around to see the familiar sight of her twin standing there, "Mark!" she wanted to hug him, but her arms phased right through his body.

He gave her a sad smile, "I'm not really here, remember?"

Morgan dejectedly looked away, "Then why even bother showing up?"

"Sis, this is _your_ head, not mine. Aaaannnd I also have nothing better to do here. So until you wake up, I'm afraid you'll be stuck with me" he flashed a devilish grin.

"So does that mean I can make you less of an annoyance?" Morgan pouted.

"You wound me, dearest sister," Mark imitated Virion's accent and mannerisms, placing one hand in his forehead and looking away from the other, "when have I _ever_ annoyed you? Pray tell so that I may restore my honor as a gentleman!"

"Cut it out," Morgan stifled a laugh.

"Fine, but only because I'm a figment of your imagination, or not" he smirked. Mark ceased his gestures and sat on the empty air, crossing his legs. "How you doing? Been awhile since the last time we talked."

"So it turns out that we're half dragon" Morgan tried sit in the same way Mark did, but was unable to do so.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure we're—uh... seventy-five? Yeah, seventy-five percent dragon, Grima's blood has to count for _something_ " Mark shrugged, "also, I believe the correct term is manakete."

"So then you knew about Tiki being our mother?"

"Morgan, I live inside your _head_ ," he ruffled her hair, "I'm going to be privy to certain 'important' information, which consists of things included, but not limited to: parents."

She rolled her eyes, however she did cherish the conversation she was having with her twin. "Mark, I've been meaning to ask you..."

His eyes widened, "Did I find any new memories? I did, but—"

"Really!? Can we see them now?"

"Sis, I don't think you'll want—"

"Please, Mark" she reached for him, but remembered her inability to touch him, "I just want to remember anything from our family, good _or_ bad."

Her twin sighed, he stared into the abyss around them "do you know why we lived in that cabin so far away from everything?" Morgan shook her head, Mark responded by touching her forehead, the void turned into another setting.

* * *

The twins found themselves at the same location from Morgan's first memory, the clearing in the forest with a cabin in the middle. The younger versions of themselves came back down from the small hill they had climbed in order to reach the cave.

"See? I told you it would be fun!" the younger Mark grinned, "And as a bonus, we didn't get caught!"

His younger twin responded with a giggle, "I guess so, but can we not do that again?"

"Do what again?" a male voice asked, causing the twins to shriek in surprise and turn around. An older looking Robin stood there, he noticed the dirt smeared on both of their clothes. "Wow, you two, where've you been?"

"Oh! We were... u-uh" the younger Mark stammered, he glanced at his sister a silent plea for help sent.

"L-looking for bugs!" she cried, hoping her father wouldn't question it any further.

Robin's eyes narrowed before he disregarded their antics entirely. "Listen, just get yourselves cleaned up. Your mother is coming to visit soon, I don't want her to see you two covered in dirt."

"Mom is coming!?" the younger Mark squealed, "Yay!" he rushed off into the cabin.

Robin also began to make his way to the house, however Morgan stayed behind. "What's wrong?" her father turned around.

"Why does Mom always leave us?"

The tactician got on his knees, placing an arm arm on her shoulder, "Morgan, it's... complicated. We'll explain when you're older."

She looked into her father's eyes, "Does she love us?"

"Of course she does, Morgan," said Robin.

"B-but... if she does love us, why can't she stay?" tears welled up in her eyes.

"Morgan, I know this may sound somewhat counter-intuitive, but it's because she loves you that she can't stay here," he gave her a comforting smile. "Like I said, we'll explain when you're older, but for now, I need you to get changed, okay?"

The younger Morgan stared at the ground. "O-okay"

* * *

Mark rushed at the cabin door once he heard knocking. "Mom! You're here!"

Tiki walked in, and hugged her son. "Mark is that really you? You've grown taller since the last time I saw you!" the boy stood proud at the compliment. Morgan entered the room, she tried to feign the same level of excitement her brother had, to no avail. Nonetheless, Tiki also gave her daughter a hug, "Morgan! I missed you as well!"

"H-hi Mother," Morgan replied, halfheartedly returning the hug, "I missed you too."

Tiki noticed the reluctance in both her actions and tone. "Are you feeling alright, Morgan?" she tried to break the icy barrier erected between the two.

"I'm fine, Mother," she looked away, "please don't worry about me."

"Mom c'mon let's go outside! Morgan and I have something to show you!" Mark squealed.

A chill went down Morgan's spine, she hoped her twin didn't mean the cave they had found earlier. Unfortunately for her, the Voice had agreed to go see their discovery, he tugged on the girl's arm until they left the house, where he switched to his mother's hand. Tiki and Mark were heading towards the same hill the twins had to climb in order to reach the cave.

A small reflection caught Morgan's attention, she turned to see a hunk of light blue metal in the distance. She squinted her eyes, the metal seemed to be riding on a horse, it also began to get closer. "Mother...? I think there's something over there..."

Tiki turned around, "What was that, Morgan?"

She nervously pointed to where the metal was located, it seemed to be getting bigger. Tiki's eyes narrowed for a bit, later going wide with recognition. Morgan could've sworn she heard her mother whisper "Oh no".

Mark had made his way back to them, "What's wrong?"

The Voice turned to her children, getting on one knee, "Morgan, Mark, we have to go inside."

"Why?" Mark gave her a puzzled look, "can't this wait? I _really_ want to show you what Morgan and I found."

"I promise you that we'll go see it later" Tiki's voice had a small hint of panic, "but we have to go inside. _Now_." She grabbed their hands, quickly taking them into the cabin.

A confused Robin greeted them in the entrance. "Back so soon? I thought you and the kids were supposed to—"

"Frederick's here," Tiki interrupted, "kids, we need you to hide in here" she removed the carpet concealing a trap door. As the tactician opened the door, the manakete turned to her children, "I know this seems bad, but we have to hide in here until that man is gone, okay?" The twins nervously looked at each other, and their parents, fearfully hoping everything would be alright, they followed Tiki into the cellar.

"What's going on?"

"Who's Frederick?"

"Is he that blue guy we saw?"

"Are we in danger?"

Robin and Tiki ignored those questions for the most part, "I promise we will explain, but we need you to just hide for now" he ushered them in and closed the door behind them.

* * *

The void shifted back as the memory faded. Mark remained silent, allowing his sister to process what she had just witnessed.

Morgan kept staring at the space where her parents stood. "Did you find... anything else?"

"No" her twin apologized. Mark began to fade away, "Morgan I-I have to go now.."

"Wait! Where are you going!?"

"Heh, it's not me," he giggled, "you're just waking up. Don't worry I promise you'll see me again."

* * *

The younger tactician bolted awake, she felt something on her shoulder, Tiki had woken her up. "Lady—er, Mother!" she half whispered, "sorry, I haven't gotten used to calling you that."

"It's alright, little one, are you okay? You seem... distraught."

"I was talking to Mark..."

"Oh! I must've cut your conversation short then, I'm sorry," the manakete looked away.

"N-no! Don't worry about it!" Morgan had deduced that it was already dawn, judging by the amount of sunlight entering the semi open entrance. "So I guess... you're here to say goodbye?"

"Yes,"The Voice extended her hand to her hair, pulling away the tiara she had and placing it in her daughter's palm. "I also wanted you to have this"

Her daughter gingerly held the gift, it was rather heavy for such a small object. Carefully inspecting it, Morgan noticed in the center a red oval stone. "Mother, I can't have this, it belongs to you!"

"It was a gift from my mother," Tiki chuckled, "she once told me that it should be passed down to family, and you are my family, Morgan."

"Mother..."

"Please, take it. I don't have much use for it anymore," she took the tiara and placed it on her head "besides, I think it looks better on you."

"Morgan! Wake up, time to go!" Robin called from the outside.

"Gotcha! I'll be out soon!" she responded, while beginning to change into her everyday attire. Once she was done the younger tactician turned to Tiki, "Thank you for the gift, Mother," she gingerly removed the tiara and placed it inside her coat pocket, next to the flower petal, "but you know I can't wear this with everyone else around."

"I know little one, but I'm glad you took it nonetheless," she smiled and peeked out the tent's entrance, "we can exit now, the coast is clear."

A flash of purple light appeared behind them. "Well, well, keeping secrets aren't we?" an icy voice cut through the air, Morgan and Tiki turned around. "I simply cannot recall the last time I saw you alive, Mother." Mark lowered his hood, revealing himself to them.

Morgan reached for a nearby tome, her mother clenching a dragonstone. Mark gave them a condescending look, "You should already know by now that those toys can't hurt me, as you can probably attest to, Morgan" he chuckled.

"What do you want?" Tiki's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, mother dearest, is this the way you greet your long lost son? It wounds me to no end."

"The person in front of me is not my son, just a hollow shell"

"Seriously, why do people not believe me when I say that this is who I actually am?" he scowled, "I guess these things have something to do with it." Mark gestured to the purple flames around him, "Oh well, back to the task at hand, I'm just here to talk."

"I'm _not_ going with you." Morgan kept her tome ready, even though it was a weak Elwind spell, it could at least buy her some time to escape.

"C'mon, really Morgan? Look me in the eye an tell me you didn't enjoy that feeling of complete control, complete dominance, of complete... power." Mark smirked.

She looked down, covering her left arm "...That wasn't me."

"Ah-ah, you didn't look me in the eye!"

"Hey! Morgan, wake—" Robin stepped inside the tent, he had suspicions that his daughter fell back asleep, so he went in. He changed his stance once he saw who was inside the tent, the tactician drew his sword and aimed it at his son. "What are you doing here, Mark?"

"Put that thing away, Robin" he replied nonchalantly, "I'm not here to hurt anyone, I just want to talk is all."

"About what?" he lowered his blade, but did not sheathe it.

"About you and Morgan. You see, believe it or not, Master Grima _does_ believes in second chances, it's how I've come to be under his service, despite Naga's taint. So I'm here to tell you what Validar already said: become one with Grima, or watch as he destroys the world... _again_."

"And like I told him: no way."

Mark exploded into laughter, after calming down he resumed. "It's funny how you think you have a choice! And before you ask why—" he snapped his fingers, Robin and Morgan immediately crumbled in pain. Tiki went in to help them, but was grabbed by an invisible force. The sorcerer had cast the mist to restrain her. "—you wouldn't endanger someone else's life, would you now?"

"Let... her... hah... go!" Robin forced himself to talk through ragged breaths.

Mark ignored him and picked up the sword that his father had dropped, "You know, I never really got into swordplay. It's far too... messy" he dragged the blade alongside Tiki's cheek, opening a small cut. "But I have to admit there's a certain satisfaction with swords that simply can't be replicated with magic. I wonder what that is... is it the feeling you get when watching your enemy bleed out? Or the fact that a sword is much more _personal_ when you drive it into someone?"

"Mark...! GAH! ...Please! I-I'm... sorry!" Morgan choked out.

"Oh, did other me tell you to do that?" he kneeled in front of her a sadistic smile on his face. "Go on, please 'bring me back', finish that little monologue of yours."

"I'll gladly do it." Chrom slashed at him with his newly acquired Exalted Falchion, Lucina holding a defensive stance right behind him. The holy blade cut right through the mist around Mark's chest, blood pooling around the affected area. As he cried out in pain, the grip he had on Tiki, Robin and Morgan faltered.

"Ugh, note to self: pay attention to surroundings when taunting." Mark slowly regained his composure, the flames and mist slowly filling the hole left by the Exalted Falchion. He examined his new opponents, Chrom and Lucina kept themselves ready, waiting for him to move. _I can't fight in this state, Falchion packs quite a punch..._ Mark smirked as he saw Morgan struggle to get up, aided by her mother, _at least I can take solace in the fact that people won't trust him anymore_. "Heh, normally I would threaten you about your secret, Robin, but I think the cat's out of the bag now. Farewell." Mark vanished once again in the purple light.

Chrom immediately went to help his friend, "You alright?" he pulled him up to his feet.

"I'll... be fine" Robin shook some dust off his coat.

"Now," Chrom had a serious look on his face, "what's this secret Mark was talking about?"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Well that didn't last long.**

 **I should probably get back to writing a paper I have due in two days now...**

 **But not before sharing a few nitpicks from Fire Emblem Fates!**

 **1) Exactly how old is Kana? S/he looks about twelve and is fighting in a legit WAR. And this is Corrin's kid, it's not like in** _ **Awakening**_ **where most of the children aren't even born yet. No, this is the kid that s/he somehow managed to conceive, (and in the case of F!Corrin) carry to term, and give birth to!**

 **2) What happened to the voice clips in the support conversations!? I know they got repetetive in** _ **Awakening**_ **, but c'mon I want to hear more than just the background music and the** _ **click**_ **of scrolling when I press A!**

 **3) The ripoff characters, do we really need another set of Cordelias, Tharjas and Sumias? Oh and their names are anagrams (except Felicia of course). Clever.**

 **Other than that, I really enjoyed both sides. But I prefer Conquest just a** _ **bit**_ **more, cuz it paints Corrin as more of a badass. I swear, Nintendo is the only company that can get away with selling two slightly different games and** _ **still**_ **make money.**

 **By the way, my fuck-up is your (potential) reward! You see I paid for a download code for _Birthright_ , when I got my copy of _Conquest_ at GameStop. So I used this code in the eShop NOT the Dragon's Gate as you're supposed to do, and it didn't work. So I bought _Birthright_ off the title screen, and I have the receipt with a download code on it. Again, I don't know if it'll work, but come back at 7:00pm EST and I'll post the code, so if you have a copy of _Conquest_ and want to play _Birthright_ I'm here giving it to you.**

 **ALRIGHT the Download Code is:** B0JGC8J749XY74R5 **I'm NOT guaranteeing it will work. If it does, yay! I didn't waste $20. If it doesn't, well either someone already claimed it or I wasted $20.**

 **Legal disclaimer thing yadda yadda yadda**

 **P.S.**

Peri is best waifu. **FIGHT ME**.


	11. Truth

"Well?" Chrom stood there with his eyebrow raised, expecting an answer from his best friend.

"Chrom I—" Robin glanced at Tiki and Morgan, both of them looked away in defeat, _I guess there's no choice_ , he thought, _it was nice to have shared those moments with you, Tiki_. "I'm sorry, Chrom, but I-I've fallen in love with Tiki a-and—"

"—And the feeling is mutual. I am Morgan and Mark's mother." the manakete finished his sentence. If she could aid Robin in any possible way to lessen his punishment, now was the time to do so.

"That's it?" The Exalt kept a straight face, not displaying a single emotion.

"Y-yeah..." Robin he looked at the floor, trying to steel himself for any sort of retribution. He looked up in surprise when he heard Chrom explode into laughter. Even Lucina, Tiki and Morgan were taken aback by the Exalt's reaction."What's so funny?" the tactician asked, half worried/half annoyed.

"You—" Chrom huffed, still trying to compose himself, "have—the _absolute worst_ —in-law of all time!" he burst out laughing again.

"Wha...?" Robin's jaw opened.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm kinda mad you didn't tell me about this sooner, I _am_ your best friend you know," the Exalt placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, "but I'm glad you found someone to settle down with. Heh, and to think Sumia was actually beginning to think that you were—"

"I pour out my biggest, most nerve racking and potential life-ruining secret and you just... laugh!?" the tactician shrugged off Chrom's hand. "You bastard!"

"Whoa there, I'm sorry for laughing, but—" the Exalt started to crack up a bit, fueling Robin's anger. "—you _do_ probably have the worst mother-in-law. You break Tiki's heart, and I think Grima will be the _last_ of your worries."

"So you're _not_ gonna hurt my Father?" Morgan chimed in.

"Why would I?" Chrom shrugged, "I'm just glad that Sumia can finally sleep now that I know who your mother is."

"That's the main problem," Tiki said still somewhat surprised at Chrom's response, "we do not know how the rest of the Shepherds will react."

"Well aside from y'know, _Gerome_ , I don't think they'll disapprove." The Exalt shrugged, "If you want me to keep it a secret, though, I will."

"As will I" Lucina gave them an assuring nod.

"Really?" the manakete's eyes lit up with gratitude.

"Of course, milady."

Robin had stopped sulking, "Chrom... Lucina... Thank you, but I think I'm done with keeping this a secret from the rest of the Shepherds."

"Father, a-are you sure about that?" Morgan nervously asked. "You could endanger my existence you know..." she added quietly.

"I'm sure, but I won't go against your mother's wishes," he faced Tiki, "what do you say?"

The Voice hesitated for a moment, but her face was soon filled with determination. "Yes, let's do it. I think it is time to tell them the truth."

* * *

At this hour most of the Shepherds could be found in the mess tent, each member happily munching away at their breakfast. No one noticed when Robin, Tiki, Morgan, Chrom and Lucina entered and assembled in the center. The tactician held the manakete's hand, they both nodded in unison "Everyone! There's something I have to say."

The militia stopped their eating, now curious at their commander's outburst. Some eyebrows were raised at the sight of his and the Voice's intertwined hands. After taking a deep breath, Robin continued, "Tiki and I are engaged."

A deafening silence filled the room. That was, until Lissa stood up, "HA! I was right! Pay up, guys!"

Chrom's wife and a few other Shepherds had a disappointed scowl as Sumia produced a small bag and tossed it to her sister-in-law. A few other people were also muttering a collective "Dammit."

"I'll expect the rest in my tent!" Lissa smirked.

The whole tent burst into laughter at the royal's antics. Many cheers began to be made in Robin and Tiki's honor, after some time the commotion settled down, and the tent was restored back to it's original state.

The tactician's eye twitched, "Seriously, what did I miss?" he asked as he pulled out a seat from a table and sat on the same table with the Ylissean Royal family.

"Look at the bright side," Tiki smiled while doing the same, "at least they're not trying to kill you."

"Yeah, but—Lissa!"

The cleric tensely turned to face him, "Yes, R-Robin?"

"What was that bet you had in place?"

"Uh... Well, you know how it _appeared_ —and that's the key word here—that you were never really interested in women?" Lissa stammered, "A few of us made a pool to, er, ' _determine_ ' whether or not you were... y'know... swinging for the other team...? Not that there's anything wrong with that!" She began to nervously laugh.

Morgan, however, began to all out cackle. "How come _I_ didn't get in on this?"

The tactician slumped forward on the table, he tried to cover his reddening face, "Really?"

"Hey in my defense," Sumia chimed in, "you _do_ spend a lot of time with Chrom, gods only know what you two are up to when I'm not around." The rest of the Shepherds began to laugh at the tactician's expense, even Tiki gave a few chortles.

 _At least they're not trying to kill me._ Robin kept repeating that phrase in his mind. _And for that, I couldn't be happier_.

* * *

As the Exalt began to head off to his tent to pack the last of his items, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Chrom, I need you to assemble the War Council before we leave," Robin had a serious expression, "there's something that's been bothering me about Mark."

"Listen if this is about us bringing him back to normal, we don't—"

"It's not that," Robin sighed, "it's about how he got here. I'll tell you more at the meeting" he headed off to Naga's shrine.

Chrom shrugged and played along.

"Naga? Are you in here?" Robin's voice echoed through the walls of the shrine. The giant statue of the Divine Dragon towered over him, as he went in closer to inspect it, the eyes began to glow.

"Forgive me, fellblood, I was unable to repel Mark from entering." The ghostly formed materialized, filled with regret.

"That's... what I wanted to know. How did he get in?"

"I do not know, but I assume that thou believe that Morgan is not safe here anymore?"

"Don't take it the wrong way, I—"

"No. I understand, thou need to put thy family first"

"Does it have to do with the fact that they have divine blood?"

"That could be true, but I am not certain. However, thou have seen what he can do, Morgan is safer with thee than she is with me."

"Right. Safety in numbers." Robin headed for the exit, "And Naga, I just wanted to say thank you. For everything you've done for and Morgan."

"You are welcome, but before thou leave, Robin, be sure to tell Chrom that I _can_ hear him," Naga snickered, "he should be wise to not anger me. Though he isn't wrong about what will happen if I ever find Tiki heartbroken."

A chill went down Robin's spine, "W-will do Na—er, mila—no wait! Uh, goodbye!" he sped off in the direction of the Council's tent.

* * *

"Alright, get to the point, boy, whaddya call us in for?" Basilio sat impatiently near the table, he was quickly tapping his fingers along the surface. "We have to haul ass to Origin Peak and we're still here, on the other side of the continent."

"He's right you know," Flavia deadpanned, "we can't afford to lose any more time."

Robin sighed, "It's about Mor—"

"I'm out." Basilio groaned, "Listen, it's cute that you love her and all, but she's a liability."

"Wait! Chrom, you were there, tell them what happened."

"Mark attacked Morgan and Tiki." The Exalt said, he could already see where Robin was going with this.

"Fie! Let me guess, you want her to come with us don't you, Sir Robin?" Say'ri scolded.

"In short, yes. Even _Naga_ admits that she's safer with us."

"That still doesn't change the fact that she could easily turn against us."

"She _will_ if she stays!" Robin cried, "I hate to say it, but Morgan isn't as safe as we thought! Would you rather deal with _two_ Grima possessed children?"

"He has a point, Say'ri," Chrom sighed, "we know that Mark is basically untouchable, were it not for Falchion. I'd rather run the risk of Morgan being possessed, rather than being guaranteed to face her."

"I hope you have some sort of plan if she does turn, boy." Basilio grunted.

"I do," the Exalt turned to Robin, "listen, I know you won't like to hear this, but if she shows _any_ sign of being possessed, I'll be forced to... use Falchion."

"...I understand," Robin replied solemnly "I'll go tell her." He left the tent in order to tell his daughter the good news, but someone exited her tent.

* * *

Morgan sat inside of her tent, trying to figure out how Mark could have entered. She could vaguely, hear footsteps getting closer, but was too enraptured in her little investigation.

"Morgan? Can I come in?" Robin's voice asked.

"Y-yeah, Dad."

"I've got good news, kiddo, you're coming with us!"

"R-really? Th-that's... great."

Robin sighed, "I saw Gerome leave her a few seconds ago. What did he tell you?"

Morgan looked away and began to recite what he told her.

* * *

"This doesn't change anything." Gerome was at the tent's entrance, glaring at her behind his mask. "Just because you're the Voice's daughter doesn't make you any less of a threat. You are still a fellblood."

As he began to exit the tent, Morgan held him back, an action that surprised even her. "Gerome, I'm sorry about all the pain I've caused you, _especially_ about Minerva." She looked down, "I know that I don't deserve it, but I hope one day you'll be able to for—"

The wyvern rider shook off her hand and scoffed, "Do you really believe that? After everything you've done, almost killing your father and Lucina twice, crippling my wyvern, and betraying the Shepherds, do you really think I'd forgive you?" Gerome leaned in closer, "No, you're beyond forgiveness at this point, fellblood. I should've made sure you were actually dead when I stabbed you."

* * *

Robin was seething with anger, "I see. Pack your things, and be ready to move out. I'll be sure to _talk_ with Gerome."

The tactician left the tent, in search of the wyvern rider. He found him outside the temple, near the location where they had their first encounter. "You have some nerve," he growled, "you know damn well that you aren't supposed to be anywhere _near_ Morgan."

"Or near _you_ ," Gerome scowled, "honestly this punishment has been somewhat of a blessing, not seeing you around has really improved my mood. Though it would certainly improve my life when I wake up in a world without the two of you fellbloods in it."

The tactician grabbed Gerome by his collar, "How about if I remove you from _my_ life? I think Morgan will also agree that she doesn't need you as well."

"Just try it, _fellblood_ " he spat, shaking himself free for his opponent's grasp.

"That's enough!" Chrom stood in between them, he faced the wyvern rider first, "Unless you want to be permanently discharged from the Shepherds, I suggest that you get out of here."

Gerome gave one final glare before taking his leave.

The Exalt then faced Robin, but the tactician spoke first before he could. "In my defense—"

"You should know better. I know he pisses you off, but I can't have you assaulting other Shepherds. If you want to piss _him_ off though, just ignore him. He knows that you're the only person able to keep him alive," Chrom headed back to his tent in order to finish packing his belongings.

* * *

It was dusk when the militia had made their way down the mountain. Chrom had already given the order to set up camp near the base.

As Robin finished building his tent Tiki silently approached behind him, "Robin? Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Since most of the Shepherds approved of our union and we no longer have to worry about getting caught... c-can we, um..."

"Can we what?" he smirked, Robin knew what she was going to ask, but he played dumb just to see the result.

Tiki had gone entirely red-faced, "You know... sl-sleep in the s-same... bed? L-like a normal couple?"

"D'aww, could you repeat that?" Robin snickered, "I couldn't hear you over how red your ears are."

The Voice shrieked, and covered her ears. She began to pout once Robin doubled over with laughter.

"Sorry, it's just that you're so cute when flustered, but yes, it would be nice to finally share the same bed." He took her hand and gently pulled her inside.

* * *

Robin woke up surrounded by the color black. He bolted to his feet, checking on his extremities, wanting to ensure that he had not gone blind. _Where am I?_ He thought his mind was racing, _I just fell asleep and I wake up in here?_

"Relax, Father," a calm voice spoke from the void, "you're just in your own head." Mark slowly fazed in front of the tactician.

Robin instinctively went for the sword attached to his belt, his eyes widened when he felt nothing. Reaching for his backup weapon, an Arcthunder tome, he also felt nothing. The tactician narrowed his eyes, keeping himself ready for any attack. "What do you want?"

"Listen, I know that I'm probably the _last_ person you want to see," Mark raised his arms in surrender, "but I'm not the person who tried to kill my mother. That was the other me, the Mark who's currently under Grima's control."

"How can I trust you?"

"First off, you can't touch me, I'm not really here. Secondly, if I wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead, considering that you're unarmed. Third, does it look like I'm possessed? I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure that I'd have those awesome purple flames and red eyes if I were."

Robin slowly approached his son. _I guess he's telling the truth, he doesn't appear to be using Ignis right now._ "Fine. I believe you."

Mark let out a sigh of relief.

"So, what do you want?"

"I actually came here to just say 'hi', but on my journey here I... discovered a few things."

"What sort of things?"

"Memories," Mark replied with some hesitation, "but, they aren't exactly... _yours_."

"What do you mean?"

"When Fa—Grima, first tried to merge with you, your previous memories were all wiped out, but as a result, the old Robin's memories were now transferred to you."

"C-can I see them? I need to know why the other Robin would let Grima..." Robin trailed off once he saw his son wince.

"Y-yeah, let me just—" Mark slowly got closer to his father, and touched his forehead. The void began to shift into the palace in Ylisstol.

* * *

"Ah, milady, it is very nice to see you," an older Chrom bowed in front of Tiki as she entered through the palace's grand door. "Please, make yourself at home."

Robin stood next to the Exalt, he reverently lowered his head. "Hello, Lady Tiki, how was your journey? It has been what, two months since your last visit to Ylisstol?"

"I believe so," the Voice gave them a small smile, "it is always a pleasure to come and see the Shepherds."

"Yes, and I'm sure they're just as thrilled to see you again. Though I'm afraid we will have to catch up later, Lady Tiki. I have to meet with various courts," Chrom placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, "I'm sure that Robin can lead you to where you'll be staying."

"It would be my pleasure" the tactician smiled.

Chrom nodded and left for his meeting, the two of them began to walk towards Tiki's quarters in silence. Once they had reached their destination, both of them checked their immediate surroundings. When Robin and Tiki had made sure the area was clear, they entered the room, quickly embracing each other.

"Gods, I missed you so much!"

"As did I, Robin."

They stood there for what seemed like hours, simply enjoying each other's warmth. Tiki slowly broke away, a hesitant look on her face. She took a deep breath in an effort to steel her nerves. "Robin... there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" he replied, upon seeing how distraught she was, Robin gave her a comforting smile. "Take your time, you know I can wait."

"I... I'm pregnant."

In a second his blood turned to ice. Horror and excitement were battling for dominance inside his mind. He began to form words, "That's... that's..." Tiki looked at him with a pleading expression on her face. Finally, one emotion had won the internal struggle, he leaned closer to her, "Wonderful!" Robin planted a kiss on his wife's lips.

She joined him in their small moment of happiness, returning the kiss. However, she once again broke away as her tone soon shifted into one of fear. "What are we going to do? Robin, you know we cannot tell anyone about this... How are we supposed to raise the baby?"

"I'll figure it out, don't worry" he tightened his embrace, feeling as if she would disappear if he let go. "I'll find a way for all of us to be together, you, me, and our little girl."

Tiki began to giggle, "How do you know it'll be a girl?"

"I dunno, just a hunch."

" _I_ think it'll be a boy."

"Heh, fine. I promise I'll find a way for all of us to be together as a family." Robin placed his left hand on her belly, "No matter what."

* * *

Robin guided a blindfolded Tiki through a secluded path in the woods, located south the Ylissean-Feroxi border. He was assigned on a diplomatic mission to Regna Ferox, the perfect time to show his secret lover the house where they could be a family, away from any intruders. "We're almost there, Tiki, just a little longer."

"I do hope so," she responded, a slight huff escaped her lips. It had been a few weeks since her revelation. Thankfully, her pregnancy had not become apparent yet, though Tiki was more easily exhausted. "Please tell me what this is about."

"You can take it off now," the manakete heard him say, she quickly followed suit. Tiki gasped at the sight of a cabin situated in a small clearing, a small hill situated behind it at a distance. He grabbed the manakete's hand and led her inside.

To Tiki's surprise, the cabin was already stocked with furniture, Robin took her on a tour throughout the house. She couldn't help but giggle at her husband's level of excitement, every time he mentioned their unborn child, his eyes would light up even more. "Robin, have you thought about a name for the baby?"

He blinked in surprise, "I... haven't really decided yet. I was thinking about 'Morgan', a fitting name for our girl."

"I like it, but Morgan _is_ a unisex name" she gave him a warm smile, "it would suit him well."

"You still think it's a boy?"

"Who's the person carrying the baby?" Tiki retorted with a smirk. "Call it intuition, but I believe I have the advantage here."

"Point taken" Robin rolled his eyes. "So how do you like it? The house in which we'll raise our child" the tactician said with a proud smile on his face, "where we'll be a family."

The manakete looked away, "Robin... this is very sweet, and I'm happy that you've found a home for the baby, but..." Tiki sighed, "I can't stay here, I have to go back to the Mila Tree."

"What? Why?"

"I am the Voice of Naga, Robin. I cannot simply leave my post on the Mila Tree, otherwise people will suspect..."

"...And they don't now?"

"No. Not yet." Tiki cracked a small, smug smile, "The followers believe that I am currently sleeping, they won't disturb me in my 'slumber'."

He grabbed her shoulders, "Tiki, please think about the baby. I don't want her to grow up without a mother."

She looked away, "I'm sorry. Believe me, I don't want our child to feel abandoned, but you _know_ that what we have is forbidden."

"Tiki..."

"I promise that I will visit as often as possible."

"But what about, um, when you..." Robin awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, "when, uh, it's... you know..."

"When the baby is due?"

"Y-yeah. That." He stiffly said, "What are we gonna do then?"

"I never said that I had to leave _now_."

"So you're going to stay?"

"...Only until the baby is born. After that, I'm afraid that... I will have to head back to Valm."

"Tiki, please..."

"I'm sorry, Robin."

* * *

The voided faded back into existence, Robin remained silent.

"I also found this memory that I wanted to show Morgan, but I couldn't, so I'm entrusting you to tell her about what I'm going to show you next." Mark said.

"...Of course. What is it?"

* * *

His son repeated the same action. The empty space now shifting to a house.

Robin was placing the rug back in it's place, when he heard a knock. Slowly dragging his feet towards the door, he steeled himself to meet the person outside. Frederick would most likely have a message from Chrom, probably asking him to return to Ylisstol. The tactician opened the door, his eyes narrowing at the stalwart knight's visage.

"You are a hard man to find, Robin" Frederick stood outside with a firm posture and vigilant expression. He began rummaging inside a bag attached to the saddle of his horse. "I've come to give you this"

"I'd like to keep it that way" he opened the parcel, it contained a note and a journal from Chrom.

 _Robin,_

 _We need you to return on the Shepherds as soon as you're able, it is a matter of the utmost urgency._

— _Chrom_

 _P.S. I also found your journal when you left the castle. I thought you might have wanted to keep it._

"What is this 'matter of utmost urgency'?" Robin scowled as he put both items on a nearby table.

"You know well what it is."

"So I guess King Validar has finally snapped then?"

Frederick nodded.

"What if I refuse?"

"Milord said that it was your decision to make. He will not force you to take up arms against your father."

"...He is _not_ my father" he grunted

"Well then I guess you won't have any objections to joining us then."

"I—" Robin nearly blurted out his secret, but he redirected it "don't you have your families to worry about?"

"Yes, but the only way to ensure their safety is to prevent the Fell Dragon from rising. And though it pains me to say it, you are the only capable person of keeping us alive, Robin."

"I'm flattered with that compliment, Fredericson," Robin smirked, before frowning again, "...but can I have until tomorrow to tell you about my decision?"

"Keep in mind that lord Chrom needs an answer as soon as possible," he made his way to the door, "and I thought we agreed on you not calling me by that ridiculous name. I'll depart for Ylisstol tomorrow from the Longfort, I hope to see you there." Frederick left the house, took his horse by the reigns, and lead it down the path he came. Robin ensured the knight was completely out of sight before he opened the trapdoor to find his family. He pulled them out of the cellar, one by one, apologizing for the time spent there.

The manakete ushered the children to their room, wanting to talk alone with her husband. "Will you do it?"

"He has a point."

"I know that, but who will watch over the twins? You cannot leave them here."

"But I can't let the Shepherds face Validar alone."

"What if I took them to the Mila Tree?"

"I don't know about that..."

"What other option do you have? You know we have to keep them somewhere safe, away from anyone. The Mila Tree is the safest option we have, it's secluded and guarded by Naga's followers."

"And they won't suspect that Naga's Voice returned with two children?"

"There _is_ more than one entrance you know," Tiki chuckled, "how do you think I got here?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Robin, I want Mark and Morgan to be safe, to grow up in a world without fear for the Fell Dragon, a world where _we_ won't have to fear about our marriage."

The tactician took a deep breath, "Okay then. When do we break it to them?"

"As soon as possible. We have to tell them to pack their belongings"

* * *

Mark had a solemn expression once the memory faded back into the regular nothingness of the void. "That was all I could uncover for now."

"You've shown me more than enough."

"Before I leave, you have to promise me that you won't tell Mother about this. I don't want her to think that she—"

"I promise."

Mark smiled, as he faded."Thank you, Father."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Done. You won't believe how much I struggled with this chapter, more because of:** _ **Should I write this from his point of view, or hers?**_ **But I'm happy with the result, and hey! I actually wrote fluff (I think).**

 **One final (and I can't believe that I forgot about this) nitpick/issue with Fates: Apparently Firaxis helped Intelligent Systems, cuz we XCOM Boyz now. I swear I've never missed a 90% to hit anything in Awakening. Oh, but the enemy** _ **always**_ **hits me, AND gets a crit. WITH A 3% CHANCE TO DO SO.**

 **Legal Disclaimer that at this point is turning into a running gag.**

 **Also Wayw4rd, u wot m8? No items, F̶o̶x Marth only, Arena Ferox. 3DS FC 0130-1828-3755 Let the Waifu Wars commence!**


	12. Descent

**Changelog: Last updated 20 September, 2016**

 **+Added new dialogue**

 **+Switched around scenes to make more sense**

 **-Removed typos**

 **+-Made the longest chapter in story even longer**

 **Kinda funny that I would edit this chapter, what I personally consider the best one of them all, rather than you know...** _ **finish**_ **the epilogue. O̶r̶ ̶C̶h̶a̶p̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶2̶**

* * *

Night fell upon a great isle off the Plegian coast, the only illumination besides the moon was the lava flowing out of Origin Peak. Mark slowly trekked up the volcano, grasping at his burning chest where the Exalted Falchion had cut him. He had expended most of his energy in trying to heal the wound caused by the holy blade, but it wasn't enough, and as a result he was unable to fully transport himself towards Grima's lair. _You wouldn't be in this position if you hadn't underestimated them._ A voice inside his head spoke.

Mark hated that voice. It would always appear whenever he was exhausted, or Grima's power ran low.

 _Been awhile since we last talked, how ya doing? Wait, why am I even asking that? I know exactly how you are: in pain and kicking yourself for your failures._

Mark continued to ignore it.

 _...I'm right aren't I? Aw c'mon man, just because you're on the brink of death doesn't mean you get to ignore me... I mean you brought it upon yourself if you really think about it, holding your mother hostage and threatening your father and sister, you think Chrom_ isn't _going to react? And just like you said—or thought?— 'Falchion packs quite a punch'! And that was the Exalted version! I'm surprised we're even alive, that sword is_ designed _to kill both dragons and evil!_

"Shut. Up."

 _Sheesh, I'm just trying to lighten the situation, Mark. Wait isn't my name also Mark? But if that's true, then who is the real Mark? We're one and the same you and I. Heh, always wanted to say that. However we do differ in our choices such as how you went to_ Grima.

"Welcome back, my child" Grima had a cold smile on his face, he sat upon a throne in Origin Peak. There was an enormous dragon resting atop the volcano, it's six eyes closed, with wings as black as a moonless night. _Hey look! Speak of the devil and he doth appear..._ "Tell me of your success against those servants of Naga."

"Father I—" Mark lowered his head in shame, "please forgive me, I was unable to carry out your plan." _Oh? Nearly getting your real father, mother and sister killed? I'd say that part went flawlessly, wouldn't you?_

Grima's smile faded and the dragon stirred, he stood up and started pacing along his throne "Tell me, in what instance did you fail?"

"I tried to convince my sister to join us, Father, but she... refused." _You turned Morgan against her friends, she got stabbed and nearly bled to death as a result. On the bright side, I_ did _get to talk to her, I even showed her your favorite memory!_

The Fell Dragon stopped moving, "Mark. What was your primary objective?"

"To reunite our fam—GYAH!" Mark staggered and sank to his knees from the sharp pain he felt on his right arm. _C'mon! You almost said it. Admit it, you still care for her, even after all this._

"Incorrect. Try again."

"T-to re-retrieve Robin..." the sorcerer gasped for breath. _Tch, such weak convictions..._

" _Very_ _good_ , Mark" Grima showed off his cold smile once more, he released his hold on him. "Now, how are you going to fix this?"

"I will..." Mark huffed, "I will ensure Robin's allegiance to you, Father." _You know damn well he'd rather die than let Grima destroy this world._

"And should your sister get in the way?"

"I... I..." Mark hesitated, but he could not disobey an order from his father. _Really, Mark? Yes you can, all you have to do is—_ "...She's dead to me." _How could you!? Morgan is your sister! Did that promise to Mom not mean anything to you!?_

"Good," the Fell Dragon smirked, and shooed him away "Now get to it."

"Master Grima, please wait," the sorcerer rose from his kneeling position, clutching his head, "I need more of your power in order to carry out your orders. I'm beginning to hear _him_ again..." _Don't you dare! Please Mark, you_ know _he's just using you! Our_ real _family is waiting for us: Father, Mother, and Morgan. It's not too late, we can still stop Grima if we just—_

"For how long have you been hearing it?"

"A few days, _Father_ ," Mark accentuated his last word, eliciting a groan from the voice. "Please, he's trying to steer me away from your path." _You strayed from the right path, but you can still go back! This isn't the way!_

"Very well. Give me your arm." Grima took Mark's right arm and placed his hand atop his Brand, it began to glow brighter. The sorcerer began to smile not only at the familiar rush of the tremendous amount of power, but at the sound of the inner voice beginning to fade away. "Do not fail me again, Mark."

"Understood, Father."

* * *

The sorcerer left Grima's throne, the great Dragon was still weak from its millennia long slumber. He met with the remaining grimleal situated at the base of the volcano, they were there in order to buy the Fell Dragon more time should they come under attack. Noticing Mark's entrance, all grimleal went down on one knee.

"As you were," Mark frowned, "where are the rest of the grimleal?"

"Aversa has placed them in a position for an ambush, milord. She commanded the rest of us to remain here."

"Who gave her permission?" the sorcerer shook his head, "It doesn't matter. Make sure these forts are operational before the Ylisseans arrive."

"Yes sir!"

Mark headed towards one of the already fortified structures, wanting to get some rest and to treat his wound. Once inside his own room, he slowly began to undress his upper body, being careful to avoid touching the affected area. The gash left by the Exalted Falchion had not completely healed, due in part because of his haste and the already low energy. The sorcerer cursed himself for being so foolish as to get hit by it. _This'll definitely leave a scar..._ Mark thought as he willed the mist into healing him.

His mind turned to other things while he waited for the mist to do it's job. Unwittingly, he began to think about the voice inside his head, _he mentioned something about talking to Morgan, and showing her my favorite memory. Did he actually—_

 _What do you think it sounds like?_

Mark snarled, "I thought you were supposed to be dead."

 _Hey if either one of us dies, we take the other with him. I just pretend to go away, we_ are _the same person, you of all people should know that._

"Leave me alone."

 _Now here's the issue with that, I sort of_ am _you, soooo... no deal. Besides, I get lonely, and Morgan's unconsciousness isn't very fun. You know what_ else _isn't fun? Getting your sister killed._

"You will not change my stance on Master Grima."

 _See that's what I don't understand. Grima killed Mother in front of our eyes, yet you sided with him. Any particular reason why?_

"None of your concern."

 _Hey, that might work with Morgan, but it won't work on me. You and her made a promise to our Mother, or do I have to remind you?_

* * *

"Check" a younger Mark called as he moved his bishop to a black square.

The younger Morgan moved a pawn forward, blocking her opponent's piece in response. "Your move."

Mark grunted. He had isolated his bishop from the rest of his pieces, if he didn't do anything now, it would be captured. He extended his right hand over the board, "I offer a draw."

Morgan smirked and shook her head, "Nope. _Your move_."

Frowning as he turned his head back to the board, he left the piece to it's inevitable fate. The boy began to fortify his king, knowing his sister would begin a counter attack.

Morgan sneered when she placed a rook on the same rank as his king, "Heh, you took the bait. Checkmate."

"Dammit!"

"Three out of five?"

"You're on!"

They each rapidly reassembled the chessboard for their rematch; however, frantic footsteps could be heard rising from the Mila Tree's grand entrance. The twins rapidly went to find somewhere to hide, as instructed by their mother. Finding refuge behind the many intertwined branches, Morgan and Mark peeked through the crevices, curious as to who had arrived.

"Lady Tiki! We must flee immediately!" A woman with black hair and a purple dress adorned with white pauldrons rushed into the top of the Mila Tree. "The risen are coming, we must ensure your safety!"

Morgan and Mark huddled closer to their hiding spot, the woman had not noticed them. Their mother had stepped into view, "How many of them?"

"Too many to fight off," the woman with the peculiar dress replied, "we must leave at once, the Mila Tree is not safe anymore."

"You go on ahead, there is something I must take care of first."

"Lady Tiki I cannot allow that!"

"Say'ri, please go. You have a kingdom to protect, I will meet you when I can"

Morgan turned to Mark, "What are risen?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound good" he leaned closer to the crevices, trying to understand what the person called 'Say'ri' was saying.

"I will not allow to wretched Grimaspawn get here, please we must go!" Say'ri exclaimed, she was beginning to pull on Tiki's arm.

"I cannot leave yet! There is something I must do first!"

"What is so important!?"

An explosion rocked the tree. The twins inadvertently revealed their location when Morgan let out a shriek.

Say'ri gave them a puzzled look, "Who are you? Nevermind that, Lady Tiki please we have to go!"

"Not without them!" the Voice grabbed her children and lead them towards the nearest exit.

A thunderous roar could be heard, soon the area began to fill with smoke. Tiki pressed forward, "We are almost out! Just a bit more!"

The roar could be heard again, and another explosion rocked the Mila Tree. Several pairs of red eyes glared at them from the opening, one of them stepped closer and hunched over the exit, growls and black mist escaping from its mouth.

"What are those things?" Mark fearfully asked.

Say'ri drew her sword, "They are risen. Lady Tiki, please take those children somewhere safe, I will keep them at bay."

"I will not leave you here."

"You must keep those children safe. Do not think about me."

"Say'ri..."

"GO!" the Chon'sinian charged into the herd of risen.

Tiki turned around, leading the twins away from the imminent danger. She didn't look back.

* * *

They found refuge in an abandoned house near a town where most of the residents had already fled. Tiki had managed to get a small fire started in the fireplace, she quickly searched the house in hopes of finding something to eat. The twins kept aided in any way the could, Morgan eventually found some bread inside a cupboard. They all sat down and ate, keeping themselves warm by the fire.

"Morgan, Mark, get some sleep. We will need to get up early tomorrow." Tiki kept her eyes fixed on the fire, while clutching a stone in her hand.

"Mom..." Morgan timidly spoke up, "Where are we gonna go?"

"Ylisse."

"Why?" Mark asked.

"It should be safer there. Now please, go to bed you will need your energy for tomorrow."

The twins followed orders and went to a bedroom, but they all knew that sleep wouldn't come easily to any of them for tonight.

* * *

The sound of footsteps outside alerted the Voice to someone else's presence. She got up to inspect the noise, clenching her dragonstone with an iron grip. Leaning against the wall, she peeked over the corner of the window to see who was out there. A figure stood outside, her eyes widened with recognition it was someone that she had not seen him for two years. "Robin? Is that you?" Tiki stepped outside, wanting to get a better look.

Robin raised his head when he heard who called to him. "Hello, Tiki. Long time no see."

The Voice froze on the spot. Something wasn't right. "Who are you? What have you done to Robin!?"

"Is this how you greet your husband after two years of being apart?" He got closer, black mist began to cover the area. "Talk about a warm welcome..."

"Daddy?"

"Oh hello there, Morgan. I missed you too." Robin looked past the Voice, Morgan had been standing in the entrance, he knelt and spread his arms, inviting his daughter to give him a hug.

Tiki stopped her before she could get any closer. "Morgan, stay back! This isn't your father!"

"Really? Tiki, I'm right here."

"Stay away from my children Grima!" Tiki raised her arm in the air, she began to take on the form of a dragon. Once the transformation was complete, a green dragon growled at Robin, Morgan was awestruck at what her mother had become.

"Morgan, grab your brother and get out of here." The girl could hear Tiki's voice coming from the green dragon.

Mark had made his way towards where Morgan was standing, he couldn't take his eyes off his mother. "Mom... you're a-a—"

"I will explain later, now get out of here!"

Grima scoffed. "You forget one important detail, my love."

"Don't you dare call me that again, monster." She snarled.

"Heartbreaking. Truly, you have wounded me." Grima mocked her as he walked closer to her, "No, by important thing, I meant _them_." He pointed to the twins, both of them taking a step back in fear.

Tiki spread her wings, covering Morgan and Mark from the Fell Dragon's view, while at the same time appearing larger, and hopefully, more threatening. "As long as I draw breath, you will not even _touch_ them."

The Fell Dragon's mist darkened the area, "But Tiki, they are my children as well."

As if they reacted to those words, the twins sank to their knees clutching their heads in pain. Tiki turned around and stared in horror, "What are you doing to them!? Stop!"

"Me? All I'm doing is awakening my power in them. It is your blood that is rejecting their birthright."

"Are you blind!? They're suffering!" She fully turned trying to comfort her children, "Robin! Please, don't let Grima do this!"

"Oh, but my dear..." Grima placed a hand underneath her maw, forcing Tiki to look at him, "You said it yourself, Robin's not here anymore."

Filled with rage, Tiki lashed out against the shell of her former beloved. Sending his body flying far off, into the trees. Feeling that she had dispatched him for now, the Voice reverted back into her human form. Bringing both her children closer, she tried to soothe their pain.

Through heavy gasps, Morgan tried to speak, "...Mama... Father... he's..."

"I know... I know..." _I need to be strong... for them_ , "I promise, deep down, he still loves you. Tell me... where does it hurt?"

Mark groaned in pain, "Arm... burns... Mommy..."

"Mine too..."

Tiki nodded, and began to peel back their sleeves. Her eyes widened in shock, _No! No, gods no! Please... they can't be..._ Grima's brand was shining on the inside of their arms; Mark had it on his right, Morgan on her left. _They're my children... they couldn't possibly inherit..._

"I told you. They are my children as well." Grima laughed as he approached her.

She stood up, "Leave them out of this."

"Why would I?"

"Naga is your mortal enemy, not them."

"Would you kindly remind me what you are to her?"

Tiki grunted in frustration.

"I thought so." Grima smirked, he knelt in order to pick up Morgan, who was bordering on unconsciousness. "My, always so attached to her father... This halfblood will make a _fine_ servant."

She clutched her dragonstone fiercely, an intense glare directed at him, "Put. Her. Down."

"Careful. You wouldn't want them to get hurt."

Tiki assumed her dragon form. "Final warning. Leave them alone."

"Weren't you the one to say that we shouldn't fight in front of the children?" Grima gave her a coy smile, but he did comply on releasing Morgan.

Tiki retaliated by grabbing Grima with her claws and launching him away once more, this time however, she launched a blue fireball, for good measure.

"You should know better than that." Grima stood unscathed by the attack, a wide grin on his face. He launched a spear of mist, managing to hit the Voice's wing.

While Tiki cried out in pain, she heard Mark's voice. "Mother...!" he clutched his right arm, trying to stand up. His gasps became heavier as his former father shifted his gaze on him.

"Aww, look at him, so worried about you. This brings a tear to—GRAH!" Grima grasped his head in pain. He looked at them with sad eyes now, his voice came out weakly "G-gods... Tiki... Morgan... Mark... forgive me... I'm sor—" Robin began to huff with exhaustion as his voice changed once again "...Looks like he _still_ resists me. No matter, I will break this new body in with due time."

Morgan stared at her father in horror. "Daddy...?"

"That isn't Robin, not anymore..." Tiki tried to convince herself more than her children. Reluctantly, she launched another fireball, to the same effect as the previous one.

Grima tisked, "So pointless. You know, I _was_ going to make your death quick, but I have to first break Robin's spirit. What better way to do that than to slowly—" a rock bounced off his chest, he glanced at the transgressor, a look of amusement on his face.

"Leave her alone!" Mark cried, "I... won't let you... hurt her anymore!"

"—kill the people he loves the most." The Fell Dragon began to cackle as he fired a bolt of energy in his direction.

Mark shut his eyes, the beam was approaching too fast for him to be able to dodge. A loud scream could be heard. Slowly, the boy opened his eyes, he wished he never had. The dragon stood in front of him, the scales the intense green as her mother's hair, its eyes the same as well. It limply fell in front of Mark, it's breathing shallow.

Grima's laughter slowly turned into sobs. "No...Wh-what have... I-I... done?" Robin couldn't bring himself to look at his children. Instead he forced his body to get as far away as he could. "I'm... so—RRARGH! You insolent—s-sorry. Please... please g-get as far away from me... as you can...!" the tactician stumbled backwards he needed to teleport somewhere—no, ANYWHERE—so long as it meant that they could be safe. In a blinding flash of purple, he managed to leave, he could feel the last of his strength escaping him.

Mark approached his mother, a low shimmering had enveloped the dragon, it began to morph back into Tiki's more familiar form. The boy knelt next to her, Morgan did the same. The Voice placed her hand on her face, drying her tears, "Little one," she started to cough, but forced herself to smile "you were born with your father's determination... use it to keep moving forward"

The manakete repeated the same action with her son, the same comforting smile in place. "Mar-Mar... please don't cry... you inherited my kindness... use it to build bonds with others..."

Tiki's breathing got shallower, "You both have to be strong now... ahh... promise me... that you'll look after one another... that you'll never... be separated..." she coughed weakly, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I promise..." Mark sobbed, Morgan merely nodded, unable to form words.

"Please stay safe... hah... Marth, I'm coming to see you... after all this time..." Tiki began to whisper, "I... love... you... both..." was the last thing they heard her say before she closed her eyes for the last time.

"No... No! NO!" Mark's breathing became heavy, "I'm so sorry! I should've... should've done more! Why? Mommy... this is all my fault..." _I provoked him... if... if... I could've fought back... maybe... she wouldn't be..._ "Why was I so weak?" He added softly.

Morgan was in an equal state of grief, she kept nudging Tiki's side, hoping for any sort of reaction. "Mother... you can't leave us... please... come back..."

They stood there kneeling over Tiki for hours on end, both sobbing at their loss. Once their tears had left them, Mark began to speak once more, "Morgan... we can't leave her like this..."

She didn't reply.

Mark slowly stood up and went inside the house. It wasn't very long until he came back out with a shovel. His sister glanced at him, understanding what he intended to do. He began digging Tiki's grave, dawn's light began to shine once he finished. Mark poured the last of his energy into casting a wind spell that would levitate and lower their mother to her final resting place. Finally, he collapsed.

Morgan aided her brother by helping him back to the house in order to get some rest. She then grabbed the shovel and set out to finish what he started. Once done, she sat back at the edge. A small blue object caught her eye, turning, she found out it was a flower. Strangely attracted to it, Morgan carefully pulled it out, making sure the roots were intact. Planting it in the middle, she turned back to the house in order to sleep.

* * *

Mark tended to a dying a fire. Morgan had left their campsite in order to find more fuel to burn. He had lost track of the time that had passed, weeks, months, even years seemed to blur when one's only goal is to survive. Everyday would be the same routine: wake up, search for food, avoid and/or fight risen, head east for as long as possible, sleep.

That was their only catalyst. East, where the great nation of Ylisse resided, they would be able to finally start _living_ instead of surviving. The twins had already made it most of the way, having crossed the sea separating the two continents and making landfall in Port Ferox's ruins. All they had to do now was reach the Longfort and head south.

Morgan reappeared from the trees, she carried a bundle of sticks in her arms as well an unusual skip in her step. "Mark! I think I found some place to stay for the night!"

"Where?"

"Follow me, it's just down this path."

They walked for fifteen minutes, he had offered to carry the sticks, but she refused, citing her confidence in her strength. The twins came across a clearing, a small cabin rested in the middle with a hill looming over the back of it. Mark couldn't believe his eyes, "Is this... our house!?"

"Yep! What are the odds? Looks to be completely intact too," Morgan began to head inside, "I can't wait to see what was left behind!"

"Yeah, me either."

The house was just as they had left it, albeit more dusty and filled with cobwebs. Morgan immediately set out towards the rooms, in hopes to find any sort of useful supplies. Mark placed the sticks into the fireplace, and began to light it. Once lit, he kept exploring, oddly drawn to his parent's room, Mark entered and found his father's coat perched on a coat hanger attached to the wall. He pulled it down with a gloomy expression on his face, as much as he tried, Mark couldn't remember the face of his father. All he could see now was the face of a murderer who killed his mother in cold blood, it didn't matter that it was Grima. Robin should've prevented that from happening in the first place.

He felt something solid inside the pocket when he began to fold it. Curious, Mark pulled out what seemed to be a journal. He skimmed over various pages, each detailing an exploit his father had done with a group called "the Shepherds". Some peculiar entries caught his eye:

 _March 15,_

 _Liberated the Mila Tree from Valmese control today, we freed the Voice of Naga Tiki, held captive inside her house. Got a gemstone for the Fire Emblem as well, Azure. Strange thing I noticed, was that people would remark how clean that place felt, while I couldn't feel anything. Like Nowi, Tiki is a manakete, but_ much _older, she mentioned having served with a hero from over two thousand years ago! I should probably get to know her more._

 _March 19,_

 _There's something so fascinating about Tiki. She confused me the other day for Marth, the Hero-King of legend. Weird, huh? She explained to me that she had seen so much of him in me, that she couldn't tell the difference. I really can't see that, though, I mean, wouldn't Chrom resemble him more? He_ is _a descendant from that lineage. Oh well, I guess I'll ask her about that later._

 _March 21,_

 _Tiki won't be accompanying us for the rest of the campaign. Shame. We could use all the help we can get, especially from a manakete. Well, we have to press forwards to Fort Steiger, cut off the Valmese Empire's ability to reliably communicate with each other._

 _April 9,_

 _Fort Steiger is ours. For about two seconds, before we had to flee once again. I've devised a plan to eliminate one of the armies after us... but it will be costly. This may be my final entry, I sincerely hope not._

 _April 14,_

 _We eliminated one of the dynast's armies, led by Yen'fay, Say'ri's older brother. We lost Basilio though. I knew he practically threw his life away and that I wasn't there to begin with, but I feel guilty that I lead him to his death. Excellus appeared to twist the knife on Say'ri, it turns out he joined Walhart in order to keep her safe. I swear I will eliminate that snake with my own hands. Next stop,_ _the Valmese capital. I am going to end this, one way or another._

 _April 20,_

 _Today was Lucina's birthday. Of course we missed it considering she's back at the castle and we're here in Valm. Chrom had already foreseen this event and had left a gift for his daughter to open on this specific day, I can only guess what it is. I should consider looking into getting something for her, Sumia won't forgive me if I ever forget my "niece's" birthday._

 _We've decided to stop at the Divine Dragon Grounds to rest up before our confrontation with Walhart. Guess who I found? Tiki was meditating in the middle of nowhere, she decided to join us after all. We continued our conversation, she said that Chrom was more comparable to someone else, but she sees my soul to be nearly identical to Marth's. She must have been pretty close to him, seeing as how she called me "Mar-Mar", though I'm sure it's just a slip of the tongue._

 _May 2,_

 _Valm has fallen. Say'ri is to aid with the continents reconstruction. But I don't think she sees the extent of the damage caused by... me. Everywhere I look, there are families with missing husbands, wives, children... Yet when I look at my own casualties, there are none... I know I should be glad, but... I don't think I want to be a tactician much longer._

 _May 7,_

 _More hatred from the Valmese today. They never said anything, but I can feel their glares. They envy us, they hate us. Hate me. I never wanted to cause so much pain to others. At least I know there will be happiness back home in Ylisse._

 _May 14,_

 _Made it to Ylisse. Everything's so... serene. Like there was never a war that ravaged its countryside... Yet I still get dirty looks from everyone, the broken families are still here. Any brigade not under my direct command had lost someone, at least I can be happy knowing that the Shepherds have begun to start their own families... I can't handle this, those lives I've taken, whether directly or indirectly will follow me to my grave._

 _May 24,_

 _Guess I must've been morose around the wrong people, they tried to actively get me out of my mood, but of all the people to try and console me, I never expected Tiki at all. She had been through war at a young age, even mentioning something about falling under someone else's control... I never knew anything about that, but she says that where there is destruction, there is hope. She's taught me a lesson: never lose hope._

 _May 29,_

 _All of Ylisse is disgusted with me. The newly appointed king of Plegia, Validar, just claimed me as his son. I barely know the man, but Ylisseans just need the most minute of dirt on a Plegian and soon they'll be calling for his death. It doesn't help that I have some sort of Grimleal brand on my right hand... at least Chrom is keeping them at bay for now._

 _June 7,_

 _Tiki's headed back to Valm soon. She wanted to ensure everything is well in terms of restoration after the war. I've never noticed just how... kind and... beautiful she is, how she would always put those in need first. What am I thinking? She's Naga's own_ daughter _there's no way I can be with her._

 _June 12,_

 _I can't keep this a secret much longer. She... is hope. My hope. I want to be there for her when she needs me, just like she did with me. I can't believe I've fallen in love with her..._

 _June 13,_

 _She feels the same way about me! I can't believe it! Tiki still had to leave for Valm though, but she promised me she would return. I can't wait for that day._

 _June 27,_

 _More unrest from the Ylisseans, even the national council wants to get rid of me. Fine. I don't need them anyway. I need to look into a living situation that'll benefit me and Tiki, somewhere away from everyone._

 _July 2,_

 _Tiki came back from Valm yesterday. After waiting an eternity for the courtesies to be over, I finally got to spend more time with her, it seems that all my worries just melt away when I'm with her._

 _July 18,_

 _Things are getting worse for me. I can't even leave the castle without a rock being thrown at me, what's worse is that even_ Chrom _is starting to doubt me. What have I ever done to him!? If it weren't for Tiki, I don't think I would be able to survive. She can naturally calm people down, soothe their anger... I need to find a place where I can lead a stable life with Tiki..._

 _July 31,_

 _She left again. The people will soon start attacking me. I can only hope Tiki will be back soon._

 _August 17,_

 _I think I've found a place. A hunter's lodge—somewhere near the Longfort. Seems abandoned, no one has been there for awhile. I'll start renovating it, with as little suspicion as possible, thankfully Anna is willing to look the other way, provided I have the coin._

 _August 31,_

 _I'm planning to announce my retirement to Chrom soon. He'll be happy to find out, I'm starting to believe he was also looking for a way to get me out of the palace. I've also received news that Tiki is planning another visit, and soon. Finally I'll be able to tell her of my grand plan._

 _September 5,_

 _Tiki told me she's pregnant. I couldn't be any happier! Though I worry about our child's safety, I know I can keep them all safe in the cabin I've located. I will reveal to her my master plan soon..._

 _September 13,_

 _The day has come. I'm to leave Ylisstol effective immediately. Funny, I swear I could see sadness in Chrom's eyes. Tiki and I can stay in the cabin until she has the baby, I have until then to enjoy what little time I have with her. I'll be damned if anything will come between me and my family._

The entries stopped there. Mark's hands shook as he put down the journal.

"Find anything useful?" He heard his sister enter the room, quickly hiding the book underneath the bed, Mark stood up. "Hey! I remember that! Father would always... nevermind" Morgan trailed off before she could continue.

"You can have it if you want," Mark tossed the coat to his sister, he chortled when she discovered it was a few sizes too big for her. "I'll keep looking for supplies."

"I found some tomes on the shelf in the living room. I know you're better with magic, so I'll let you take 'em."

"I'll take a look."

Mark walked into the living room, a pile of books were stacked on a table, and he began poring over them. Slightly disappointed that the tomes were nothing more than beginner spells, his mind drifted back to the journal. _Mother... what was she? Why were they so intent on keeping us a secret from others? Is that why we were so sheltered? Father... who_ is _he? Mom said something about 'Grima'..._ Shaking his head, he closed the tome, _No. Mother and Fa—Robin, are dead. And I know who killed them. If I'm ever to get vengeance on her death, I can't see him as my father anymore._

He sighed, "If you want, I'll take first watch. Get some sleep, Morgan."

"Nah, you rest up first, I want to keep exploring this house."

"Suit yourself." Mark went to his former room. Ignoring the cobwebs and dust all around him, he lay down on the bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Mark stood alone in a dark tunnel, a bright light was just ahead of him. As he kept walking to it, he could see a person standing there as well. He felt a sense of familiarity when it came to it. His walking quickened to a jog, then to a full on sprint. The figure was not getting closer, in fact, it was getting farther away. "Wait! Who are you!?" Mark screamed.

A muffled response came back.

"What?"

The same pattern of speech, only louder. It was a woman's voice, Mark was sure of it.

"Louder!"

"...You..." it was a whisper, close to the boy's ears, "...let... me..." Muffled speech. Again.

"I let you what!?" Frustration now clear on his voice.

The figure stopped moving away. Now it began to get closer to him now.

"You... let... me... die..."

Mark froze. "What?"

The stranger was getting closer to him now. "You let me die."

The void turned white, Mark could clearly see Tiki standing there. He was horrified. Instead of the calm and gentle smile she always had, was a cold and angry glare. She spoke once more, "You let me die."

"M-Mom... I..." He was unable to form words, "I'm... sorry... I was—"

"You let me die!" Tiki began to get closer to him.

Mark started to run in the opposite direction, "I'm sorry!"

"You let me die!" Tiki was fast approaching now, moving at inhuman speed. "You let me die! You were too weak! You let me die!" She kept repeating those words.

"Mom, I'm sorry!" Looking over his shoulder to check how close she was, he was shocked to find her missing. Once he ceased moving, Mark knelt over to catch his breath. _Mommy..._ he could feel tears begin to form.

"You let me die."

That voice sounded much closer. Looking up, he found himself staring at Tiki's angry face. "You let me die!" She placed an icy hand to his neck, slowly picking him up off the ground. "You let me die, and now you will die too!" Her grip began to tighten.

Mark didn't fight back. He deserved this. As his vision began to darken, he choked out his last few words: "I'm... sorry..."

* * *

He bolted awake. Covered in a cold sweat, Mark's hands instinctively went around his neck. Sensing it was only a dream, he slowly began to relax. _Mother..._ a faint purple light caught the corner of his eye. Peeling back his sleeve, Mark saw that the strange tattoo on his right forearm was glowing. Panicking, he quickly tried to cover it back up.

 _You let me die..._

Tiki's voice was still clear in his head, shaking himself awake, Mark went to Morgan. He wouldn't be able to sleep for the rest of the night.

Mark found her sitting by the fireplace. Placing himself next to her, Morgan offered him a cup of tea."Mark... do you think anyone isstill out there?"

"I hope so." He replied while staring at the fire.

"What if... there's nobody else?"

"Then it'll be just you and me against the world." Mark smiled.

Morgan bit her cheek, "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"There really isn't much to feel good about these days..." He sighed, "All we can do now is keep travelling east."

"Or we could stay here, fortify this place, wait for Grima to go away."

"And not fight back? We should keep moving to Ylisse, there's—"

"Fight back against what? Risen? Mark, we can't fight back against those things!"

"Well I can tell you that Grima isn't going to go away anytime soon!"

"So you'd throw your life away!? Do you think that's what Mom would've wanted!?"

Mark winced _You let me die_. He could feel tears streaking his cheeks.

Morgan quickly apologized, but the damage was already done. Mark ran out of the house, headed anywhere, his sister tried to get him back. He didn't know where he was going, but he could feel some ascension with every step. Before he knew it, the opening to a cave lay before him, Mark froze in his tracks, something, or rather _someone_ was already inside. That figured slowly stepped forward, followed by another. And another. More than twenty risen inspected the twins with curiosity.

Morgan slowly unsheathe the sword she carried, it may be dull, but it could still cut. Mark on the other hand, went for the magical tome in his coat. The risen reacted by charging at them.

In the midst of the carnage, Mark noticed how the undead would constantly try to get in between them, trying to get the twins apart. He turned to relay a command to his sister, "Stay close! We need to head back to the cabin!" Morgan nodded, beginning to follow him.

A cacophony of swipes and magical blasts filled the air as the twins inched their way closer to the house. "C'mon we're almost the—NO!" He turned to see Morgan being surrounded by risen, he had gotten too far away from her. "Morgan! Hold on, I'm coming!"

"Behind you!" Mark extended his arm in a vain hope that he would be able to pull Morgan away from the Risen threatening to sink it's axe into her back. He watched in horror as his sister crumbled to the ground, with more risen surrounding her. "NO!"

 _Gone. Just like that, the last member of my family dead, because of me. Why? Why did I force her to come after me? I didn't even get to say goodbye! If only I were stronger! If only I were braver! If only..._ Mark stopped fighting back, at least in death, he would be able to see Morgan and his mother again. _You can avenge her, give in to me and find the true power inside you._ What else could he lose? He had nothing left, Mark let himself go, purple flames blazed all along his body, his actions were completed in autopilot, he had no direct input in what he did or who he killed. All he wanted at this moment was to destroy all the risen around him. Their numbers had grown, Mark smiled and charged headfirst into the danger. His magic had never felt so good or powerful, every bolt he fired felt like sweet ambrosia descended from the gods themselves. _You've done well, child. The voice inside of him spoke again, But I know you seek more power... Find me in the Dragon's Table, south of where you are now._

Mark smiled, and began heading in that direction, leaving a trail of ash and carcasses behind him.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And the award for longest chapter (so far) goes to... this one! Surprising, I know.**

 **Felt like I had to give in some insight for Future Robin and Mark's choices.**

 **Wayw4rd, you dropped the "S" when you inadvertently gave me the idea for the name of this chapter, but don't worry I put it back up there :) I would still rek u in smash tho, m8.**


	13. Dragon

"NGAAAHH!" Mark bent over and clutched his head, his eyes squeezed shut at the sudden migraine he had. "Get out of my head!"

 _No can do. You see, I have a_ very _special task, it's to reuni—_

"What do you think I've been trying to do!? Everything I've done is to get our family back together!" when the sorcerer opened his eyes, _he_ was glaring back at him through the mirror.

 _Not under Grima's banner. You know that._

"He is the only thing I— _we_ —have left!"

 _That's a lie. You have Mother, Father and Morgan waiting for you back in Ylisse._

"Shut up! Robin isn't my father! He killed Mother!"

 _He didn't. That was Grima._

"Leave me alone!"

 _Not until we go home to our_ real _family!_

"This IS our home!" Mark punched the mirror, causing it to shatter into small fragments.

Smaller versions of _him_ kept glaring back from the shards, each one a separate voice in his head. _How blind are you? Grima is nothing more than an illusion! He is_ using _you in order to DESTROY the world._

"Get out of my head!"

Someone knocked on the door, catching Mark off guard, and also causing the reflections to go away. He quickly pulled on a clean shirt, the wound on his chest was now completely healed. Before he opened the door, he took a few deep breaths in order to stabilize himself. "What is it?" He asked to the same grimleal captain that had greeted him earlier.

"Milord, is everything alright?"

"Yes, do not worry about me. I will be fine."

"I came here to tell you that the preparations are finished. We await your command, sire."

"Rest for now, the Ylisseans will be here eventually."

"You believe Aversa will fail?"

"Trust me, she will."

* * *

The Shepherds had arrived in Ylisstol in order to resupply and rest for their upcoming battle. Many could be found inside the royal temple, yet two figure stood on the training grounds, the sound of practice swords clashing filled the air. Their swords clashed time and time again, neither of them could get leverage over the other; however they were determined in taking the other down. Morgan parried a swipe from Lucina's practice blade, the princess made sure to keep up close and personal with her opponent, since the tactician was considerably deadlier at a farther range. Finally after a few more swings, Morgan began to tire, her blows becoming weaker. Using this to her advantage, Lucina once again clashed her blade with her friend's, both locked with each other. Rotating her sword clockwise she simultaneously disarmed and shoved the tactician to the ground. Aiming the dull blade at Morgan's neck, Lucina began to pant, "Victory... is mine."

"You think?" Morgan huffed, she was pulled up by the princess, "I guess I can only beat you with Ignis then"

"Don't say that, you've improved tremendously. I'm impressed." the princess consoled as they sat down on a nearby bench, exhausted.

The two looked on silently at how the Shepherds would move to and fro, arranging supplies, forging new weapons, practicing combat skills. In it's own strange way, the hustle from day to day life was relaxing; it didn't last long, however, as Morgan began to awkwardly shuffle in her seat. "Hey, so I've been wondering... do you think I can transform into a dragon?"

The princess was taken aback by the sudden question. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Ever since I discovered that I'm the daughter of a manakete, _and_ also the granddaughter to one of the most powerful dragons out there, it almost feels that I have to."

"So then you've tried?"

"Not really, no."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Well... when it comes to dealing with powers of draconic nature, I don't exactly have the _best_ track record." Morgan placed her right hand on top of her left arm,

"True, but we won't know until you try, Morgan"

"Where would I even start?"

"How about you ask your mother for help?"

"I don't know about this..."

"Listen, I'm not gonna force you, but you should at least try if not for your sake, then for the Shepherds." Lucina uncovered Morgan's left arm, "What do you say?"

"I... okay, I guess it's worth a shot."

The two walked side by side by the winding walls of the palace, Morgan somewhat nervous at the idea of turning into a dragon. They reached a sanctum dedicated to Naga, evidenced by the statue in the middle with the Divine Dragon's image. At the monument's feet Libra, Tiki and Nah huddled around, praying. Not wanting to interrupt their small congregation, Lucina and Morgan stood by the entrance, waiting for them to finish. Tiki however, immediately noticed their presence and excuse herself to make time for her family.

"Hello there Morgan, Lucina" the Voice greeted them with a smile, "how are you?"

"I'm fine, Mother."

"Yes, I'm fine as well, Lady Tiki."

"So what can I help you with? Surely you didn't only come here to just say 'hi' did you?"

Morgan took a deep breath, trying to calm herself and confront her mother. "Do you think I can turn into a dragon?"

"What type of question is that?" Tiki chuckled, "Of course you can! Or at least _should_ be able to, little one."

"So can you, um, g-give me some pointers?."

Tiki dug around a small pouch, later handing her daughter a small green colored stone, "Ask and you shall receive, little one. Heh, I'm surprised we haven't tried this earlier. Let's go outside, I don't think you'd fit here if you transform." The Voice smiled.

* * *

"Okay, little one, just relax" Tiki stood on the opposite end of the training field, holding her own dragonstone. "Follow my lead, and don't think."

Lucina stayed further back, watching the spectacle before her. "It's alright Morgan! You can do it!"

The younger tactician nervously grasped the dragonstone, she observed her mother raise her arm in the air, soon many great pink petals enveloped Tiki, narrowing across her body before exploding, revealing a green dragon beneath. Her voice came out slightly distorted, it even seemed she was speaking inside her mind, "Remember little one: _feel_ the stone, it is a key and you are the gate."

Morgan repeated her mother's action of raising her right arm in the air. Closing her eyes tight, the tactician cleared her mind and waited for something to happen. _Please work... I don't want to disappoint Mother..._ she could feel herself being carried and something wrapped around her body, it felt like a warm blanket on a chilly night. When Morgan opened her eyes, a blinding light burned her retinas, shrieking in surprise and pain, she quickly squeezed them shut once again. Her hearing had a similar effect, a cacophony of noises were rushing to her head: the beating of wings, a scampering squirrel, clashing steel, embers from a fire, and what she thought were excited shouts. Morgan tried to focus on the voices, one of them kept repeating her name, the other was overcome with happiness. Once again, the younger tactician slowly opened her eyes, the light wasn't as blinding this time around. The tactician's vision sharpened, the image of a green dragon came into focus, though she couldn't really tell she somehow knew that her mother had a proud smile.

"Did I do it?" Morgan's voice came out in the same slightly distorted way as Tiki's. "Whoa!" She tried to cover her mouth, but found her arms were too short—or maybe her neck was too long? In fact, she felt her whole body was longer. She tried to get into a more comfortable position, but a newfound appendage in the form of wings prevented her from doing so.

"Little one, try not to move too much." A soothing voice spoke to her, "I know your new body will take some time to get used to."

"You did it!" Two other voices cried out in unison.

"Everything feels so... _weird_ , I can't believe it!" Morgan began to move her wings, each beat stronger than the last until she felt herself lifting off the ground. "Hey Mother, look at me I'm _flying_! Haha! Catch me if you can!" She took off from the courtyard into the blue sky.

"Wait for me!" Tiki began to chase after her daughter.

Lucina watched them both go off into the distance, a smile on her face.

"Seems they're getting along rather well," Robin approached from the palace's exit, "I suppose it's only natural for Morgan to also be able to turn into a dragon."

"Nice to see you out of the library for once, Robin."

"Yeah, even I need breaks from constantly staring at maps. I could probably walk to the Longfort blindfolded, and come back." Robin kept his eyes on the two dragons in the sky, he had a small smile on his face.

* * *

Tiki followed closely behind her daughter, _for it being her first time transforming, she sure has a lot of energy_. Morgan's dragon form looked similar to hers: two great wings powerful enough for flight, four legs each with claws sharp enough to cut through steel, and her jaw was elongated hiding the razor sharp teeth. Only one thing had Tiki particularly worried, the color of Morgan's scales had the same hue of purple as the Brand of Grima. For now though, she wanted to participate in her daughter's first time as a member of the manakete tribe.

"Mother! Watch me do this!" Morgan performed various flips in the air, nearly crashing on her last one.

"Very nice, Morgan, but I can do better." Tiki let out a small bursts of flame that would all eventually explode in a ring. The Voice began to spin through the hoops she had created, later at the end spewing out one last fire burst, this one dissolved slowly with a shimmering effect.

"Whoa! Teach me how to do that!"

"As much as I want to, I'd advise you to not overexert yourself, little one."

"Aww, but I wanted to test out my new body!"

"Trust me, there will be time for that, but for now let's head back."

"Okay, but you have to promise me that you're gonna teach me that maneuver!"

"I promise, little one." The Voice chuckled and lead her daughter back to Royal Palace.

Tiki gracefully landed in the courtyard, however the same could not be said about Morgan. The tactician stumbled and tipped over many training dummies on her way down. "Sorry! I didn't mean to—oof!" The Voice's daughter proceeded to slam herself against ground, causing the onlookers to give a small wince.

"Don't be discouraged little one, landing takes practice." Tiki consoled as she began reverting to her normal form.

Morgan's dragon form also began to shimmer, she layed on her back once the draconic features had disappeared. "Ow..."

Robin approached both of them, Lucina in tow, "How was it, Morgan?"

The younger tactician struggled to pull herself up, the whole world seemed to be moving at a dizzying speed, the only thing keeping her going was adrenaline, "It was so... much fun... I still can't... can't b-believe I did it!"

"Morgan, you alright?" The princess asked, wary of her friend's state.

"I'm fine, Luci... just a little... sleepy..." The younger tactician's balance wavered, she would have fallen to the ground if it weren't for Lucina catching her.

"I warned you not to overexert yourself," Tiki sighed, "taking the form of a dragon is very draining, especially for someone as relatively young as you."

"Heh, I don't think she heard you," Robin chuckled, his daughter was already passed out cold on Lucina's shoulder, "I can carry Morgan to her room, see you two later."

The princess gratefully transferred her over to him, she could begin to feel some drool leaking from the younger tactician's mouth. Robin headed inside the castle, carrying Morgan bridal-style.

Tiki waited until Robin was out of sight, before she began to speak again. "Awakener, do you have a moment?"

"Yes, Lady Tiki, what is it?"

"Do you believe your friend, Gerome, is a good person?"

Lucina froze, unable to find the correct words in her. The Voice kept looking at her expectantly, finally she managed to speak "He means well..."

"You may be right, but it does not give him the right to treat Morgan or Robin the way he does." The Voice frowned.

"I never said I agreed with him, Gerome's just scared. Fear makes people act out in an irrational manner."

Tiki looked away, her voice filled with sorrow "I just want to keep my family safe, I fear he may not hold back if we have to face... _him_."

 _Mark..._ Lucina thought, _I don't think either Robin Morgan or Lady Tiki want to go against him._ "I know that Robin'll find a way to bring your son back to normal; it's not like him to simply give up."

The oracle's distraught look faded into a smile, "Thank you, Awakener. I can see why you and Morgan are so close."

* * *

Morgan exhaustedly sat on the ground, she'd woken up in the void once again. Her eyelids grew heavy with every second that passed. "Hey Mark, if you're gonna show up, please do... so... no—" the tactician laid back, descending deeper into unconsciousness.

"Hey wake up! Just because you're asleep outside doesn't mean you get to sleep in here!"

"Ungh, leave me alone Mark... too tired. Lemme sleep." Morgan stirred and shooed him away.

"So I come all this way only to be given a cold shoulder? I have enough drama with other me."

Morgan groggily stood up and groaned "Fine, I'll give you the attention you desperately seek."

"Oh yay!" Mark sarcastically said, "Interaction with someone other than myself! So, how are you?"

"Really tired, being a dragon is completely exhausting."

He rolled his eyes, "You don't have to brag."

"You asked me a question, I merely answered it." Morgan pretended to polish her nails on the coat she wore. "My turn to ask you something, Mark."

"What is it?"

The tactician's face softened, she tried to place her hand on his shoulder, however Morgan knew it was futile, as it completely went through him. "Is there a way to... bring you back to normal? I want to be able to talk to you outside, not just in here."

Mark frowned, "When Chrom cut me with the Exalted Falchion, not only did other me feel excruciating pain, but I grew stronger. He can't silence me as easily, and I've even managed to slightly get through to him." Sighing, he continued, "He'll try to avoid engaging Chrom or Lucina at all costs. If they can somehow weaken him for long enough maybe I could—"

"Take over! Alright, so as soon as I wake up, I'll be sure to tell Dad." Morgan cheerfully shouted.

"I knew you would." Mark clapped his hands together, "So... I guess you want to look at a memory then?"

"Yup!"

* * *

The void had changed into a forested area, dusk had begun to settle, and an autumnal breeze could be felt. Tiki had already taken their children to the outskirts of Port Ferox. Resting in a small campsite, the younger Morgan huddled herself in a corner of the singular tent in order to warm up. "Nngh... Come on... I can do this..." she stared at her fingers, as she kept snapping them. After seeing her brother perform a trick where he would produce a small flame, she wanted to be able to do it as well. "Just focus and... SNAP!"

"Morgan, what are you doing?" Tiki appeared from behind the girl, the younger her brother not far behind her.

"Mother!? I—uh... I w-was—"

"No way," Mark snickered, "don't tell me _this_ is what you wanted to do" he snapped his fingers, and a small flame appeared on his hand.

"Y-yeah..." Morgan looked down in shame, "I thought maybe I could do it too."

"Since when did you care about magic? Didn't you say it was boring?"

"W-well I'm fr-freezing!"

"Alright Mark, let your sister try," Tiki gave him a sideways glance, "in fact, why don't you help her practice?"

"But she—"

" _Mark_." She warned.

"...Fine."

"Good, I'll go out looking for firewood in the meantime, try not to burn down the camp while I'm away." Tiki took off into the woods, leaving the twins alone.

"So... how _do_ you do it?"

The boy sighed, "Just focus your energy into your fingers, think of them as a match," he held his hand up in order to demonstrate, "and when you're charged up... light the match."

"Come on..." Morgan squinted as she tried to repeat the motions. She grunted as her attempts kept failing, "Why isn't it working!?"

"Calm down Morgan, getting mad isn't gonna do anything."

Morgan groaned and stopped trying to conjure the small flames, in an effort to relax. Shivering, she kept pulling on the small coat she wore in an order to get warm.

Seeing his sister in such a condition, Mark headed over to the cinders left of the campfire their mother had built, using his trick, he tried to relight the charred wood. Once the a small flame began, he ushered his sister to get closer. "See? It isn't that hard."

Morgan pouted, her ego got more and more bruised as she warmed up. Once she regained feeling in her fingers, the girl began to talk again, "Where do you think Dad is going?"

"I dunno," Mark shrugged, "Maybe off on some kind of adventure. I'm just glad we can finally see where Mom has been living when she wasn't with us."

"Yeah, but—"

"Listen, I'm sure everything will be fine. Worst thing that could happen is he does what Mom did: visit us from time to time at wherever we're going."

"Ah, I see you've managed to rekindle the fire" Tiki had returned, placing the sticks she carried on the ground, she started to add more fuel to the campfire. "There is a rather long journey for us tomorrow, so I recommend you two to get some rest."

"Mother, you never told us where we're going." Mark said.

"It is a... special place." The Voice hesitated, "It's on a country called 'Valm', though there are certain rules there."

"What do you mean?" Morgan chimed in.

"Well..." Tiki had been dreading this moment, she blurted the first thing that came to her mind. "People with ears like mine always have to wear a hood in public."

"Wh-why?"

"Er... I don't make the rules, I just follow them, however strange they may be." She mentally cursed herself for coming up with a lackluster excuse, but it _did_ seem that the twins were buying it.

"Valm sounds like a strange place, Mom," Mark leaned on his mother, "I mean who would want you to hide your ears? _I_ think they look pretty."

Tiki couldn't help but chuckle, "Yes I suppose the world is a rather strange place." She gently ushered her children into the tent, "Come now, you two need to rest."

Morgan laid next to her mother, "Mom, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Is Dad going to be okay?"

"I'm sure he will," Tiki yawned, "your father is the type of person who would do anything if it meant ensuring someone else's safety."

"...That includes us right?"

" _Especially_ us. Now get some sleep little one, we have a very long day tomorrow."

* * *

The void morphed back into existence, Mark stood in front of his sister with a sad smile on his face. "I have to go now, but thank you for everything Morgan. Hopefully the next time we meet, it won't be in here."

"Don't worry, I promise that Mother, Father and I will get you back to normal. Goodbye." Morgan saw her brother beginning to fade away until only empty space was there.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I gotta stop stalling, both storywise and irl, though can you really blame me when the following equation applies? Skyrim+Fates(+DLC)+Hyrule Warriors Legends+Smash+Monster Hunter 4Ultimate=Delays. There's maybe 2-3 more chapters left, and then I'll move on from Ylisse to... uh... er... does Fates' continent have a name? Hoshinohr? Noshido? Wait, Valla applies here to... Vanohrido? In all seriousness, I have to say thanks for sticking around, especially considering the first few chapters (I've yet to revise Chapter 2. At this point it's beyond my help) ...And holy shit, 10000 views! Must... not... make... DBZ... reference! Dammit.**

 **Anyone else find Beruka cute in that emotionless, Solid Snake, serial killer-y kinda way? No, just me? K then... Got a decent tank in the form of Kana from her though. I'm beginning to think I have a thing for girls with light blue hair and family issues...**

 **Remember to pray to RNGesus in order to get your daily critical hit!**

 **Can't think of a witty disclaimer. Have an emoji instead :)**


	14. Journey

Morgan groggily sat up in her bed. Last night, the ship's rocking had a hypnotic and serene feeling, but in the morning it was a different story. Getting ready for the day was challenging due to the ocean's choppy waves, making the floor shake with every impact. After making her last touches, the young tactician left her room in order to search for some breakfast.

Entering the mess hall, Morgan was surprised at how empty it was. The strictest Shepherds were already cleaning up the tables, but the more lax majority was either still sleeping or just arriving. She grabbed a tray, loaded it up with a few loafs of bread then sat, idly staring at the sea. A small land mass appeared on the horizon, it enshrouded with storm and ash clouds. Morgan immediately recognized it as Origin Peak, where the monster that had destroyed her world was gathering its strength. A sense of dread hung over her as the ship got ever so close at the small island. For some reason, the young tactician could not take her eyes off of the accursed land.

Tiki had walked in the cafeteria, she noticed her daughter eating alone, her head turned towards a nearby window. "Good morning, little one" the Voice tried to snap Morgan out of her trance.

Slowly, the young tactician turned her head away from Origin Peak, now focusing on her mother. "Hi Mom."

"Morgan, are you feeling alright?" Tiki asked, "It's okay to be afraid, I know I'm not too eager to face Grima as well."

"I don't think any of us are." She sighed, "Mother... we'll get him back right?"

"We will," the Voice gave her a warm smile, "I'm sure your father has already made a plan by now."

"Speaking of Father... where is he?"

"I thought he was here" a frustrated sigh escaped her. "Want to help me look for him?"

"No, I think I'd rather train for the time being."

"Alright then I'm off to find your father, he'll probably sleeping be in the ship's strategy room. Again."

"That won't be necessary" Robin yawned as he sat down next to them.

"Good morning." The two greeted in unison.

"Alright, what'd I miss?" He took a bite out of one of the loafs of bread in Morgan's tray.

"Nothing, really. I was actually gonna go train after this, wanna join me?" his daughter pulled out her dragonstone "I _could_ use the target practice."

"Yeah, no. I'd rather _not_ stand in front of a dragon's blast."

"Aww, what about you, Mom?"

"Of course, little one, you need to practice your landing after all." Tiki started heading towards the ship's deck, pulling out her dragonstone.

"Just be sure to not burn down the ship!" Robin called out before his daughter followed suit.

* * *

Two dragons hovered over the ocean, each staring the other down. "HYAAH!" Morgan's purple dragon form let loose a burst of fire, her mother barely dodging it.

Tiki retaliated with her own fireball, Morgan dived towards the water in an effort to get away. A plan sprouted in her mind: she could approach from below and catch her mother off-guard. Quickly beating her wings in order to gain momentum, she rushed towards her opponent.

"You've gotten better, Morgan!" The Voice knew what her daughter was about to do, "But I'm no slouch myself!" The green dragon folded her wings, plummeting towards Morgan.

The tactician wanted to keep up with their game of chicken, but quickly decided against it. Flipping herself to a side, Morgan could feel Tiki zoom by. Looking over her shoulders to see if her mother had splashed into the water, Morgan felt an icy wind hit her chest.

"Got you! I win!" Tiki giggled, as she hovered in front of her daughter.

"How did you—"

"Little one, I am _much_ older than you, there are a few tricks I have acquired over the years."

Morgan groaned.

"I think it's time we head back, do you need me to carry you?"

"I'm fine. I can still fight." the tactician tried to save face, though the illusion was shattered when Morgan started to pant. "Okay... maybe I should take a break."

"Do try not to fall asleep this time, we need you to be battle ready."

"Hey! I've only done that _once_!"

The two started to head back towards the ship, Morgan in an effort to prove herself, took the lead. Tiki just smiled as her daughter glided towards their destination. "Morgan, you might want to slow down..."

"Don't worry Mom! I got this!" as she got closer to the ship, Morgan leaned back, however she had too much momentum, causing her to overshoot the deck completely. "Dammit!"

Tiki chuckled as she landed softly, "You can't just brake at the last second, like I said: _slowly_ "

Morgan spun around, this time being extra careful having the appropriate speed. As the tactician hovered over the deck, her wings stopped beating as frequently, letting gravity do it's work.

"Okay little one, gently... gently..."

Morgan stopped moving her wings, her body fell to the floor, the wood creaking under the new pressure applied. She started to glow, as the dragon faded back into her human form.

"So, how was your little outing?" Robin helped his daughter up from the ship's deck. "I guess you still have much to learn in the art of landing."

"Very... funny, Dad" Morgan strained herself to speak, "it's not as easy... as Mom... makes it out to be."

"I _did_ say slow down, Morgan" Tiki smirked, "going too fast is what makes you crash in the first place."

"I know... I know..." She grunted while placing her dragonstone in her pocket. Taking a few more deep breath in an effort to lower her heartbeat. "So... Father, how about a game of chess?"

"Sure thing, I'll go—er, Morgan?" the tactician stared at his daughter. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Well, I can hold on to transforming for up to an hour now," a slight huff escaped from her lips, "and the exhaustion doesn't show up until after that much time has passed. Kinda like now."

"That's not what I... can you look yourself in a mirror or something?"

Tiki walked over in order to inspect her daughter, she had a relieved smile once she was done. "Don't worry, it's normal, think of this as... an aftertaste of a meal you just ate."

"What is? What's wrong?" Morgan worriedly asked.

Robin signaled to a nearby barrel filled with water, "See for yourself."

Morgan looked at her reflection, she immediately saw the difference. The color of her eyes instead of brown was now electric green, just like her mother. Her pupils as well seemed to take after her manakete lineage, now slit in a vertical fashion. "N-not that I hate it or anything... but it's not permanent is it?"

"Of course not, little one. In fact, if you're skilled enough..." Tiki closed and opened her eyes, her pupils were the same shape as Morgan's. She blinked once more and they went back to normal,"See? There's nothing to worry about."

"If you say so..."

"I'm afraid your little grudge match will have to wait," Frederick interrupted, "Robin, milord requires you to be present at the War Council."

Robin sighed, "Tell him I'll be there in a few, Fredericson."

"I thought I told you to not to call me by that ridiculous name before."

"Oh would you prefer Freddybear instead?"

The stalwart knight groaned, he never had a counter to his nicknames, and Robin knew that. "Just be sure to show up." He turned around and headed towards the strategy room.

"Guess that game will have to wait, Morgan, your Father has work to do." He ruffled her hair, something made awkward thanks to Tiki's hair ornament still in place. "Huh, it _does_ look good on you. Get some rest, I'll see you two later."

* * *

Chrom tried to maintain his balance on the ship. Despite holding the title of Captain (even though he was technically their King) in the Shepherds, he never considered himself to be a seaworthy captain. His struggle to stay upright nearly caused him to ignore his tactician entering the strategy room. "Well it's about time you showed up, Robin."

"Hey, I didn't say anything when _you_ were late because of your family." He retorted.

"Good point" Chrom relented, he clapped his hands together, "So, what's the plan?"

The rest of the War Council leaned in, eager to hear his plan.

"Alright, we'll make landfall here" he pointed to a peninsula on the island, several crude drawings of buildings were present the word 'forts' scribbled in haphazardly "Yes I realize that it's heavily guarded, but we have a few spare Bolganone tomes and some damn good mages if I say so myself. I bet you can already picture what comes to mind."

"Scorched earth?" Basilio let out an evil laugh, "I like the way you think, boy."

"Exactly. After those forts are down, we come across this fork in the road." He pointed where two paths were split by a mountain. "This is where land units, composed mainly of Stahl, Sully, Kjelle, and Basilio will storm the west side, backed by Virion, Noire, and Gaius."

Robin paused for a moment, letting the Council process the information. "The East side will be taken by Say'ri, Lon'qu, Flavia and Gregor, with support from Henry, Tharja, Laurent and Miriel. Now the mountain is gonna be tricky, Dark Fliers are harrass you guys, so be sure to keep them of your mages and archers, and they'll keep them off you. Fliers will be in charge of clearing out any forts we may have missed, while our Falcon Knights will be right behind you, and please _don't_ be afraid to call for help, a scrape could easily lead to much more severe injuries. Any questions?"

Chrom leaned in, "What about you-know-who?"

The tactician sighed, "He'll most likely be waiting for us here," he pointed to the very top of the map. "So far, only your and Lucina's Falchion has demonstrated the ability to hurt him. You get the picture."

The exalt nodded.

"Anymore questions?" Robin asked the rest of the council. They all shook their heads, "Alright then, I'll see you all tomorrow."

Once all of the members of the War Council left, the tactician went after Chrom. "This goes without saying, but don't kill him. No matter how much easier you think it will be, nor how much he resists, _please_ don't kill Mark."

"I can't guarantee that, Robin."

"What?" he asked in horror, "B-but—"

"Be rational here, Mark can't truly be freed unless the Fell Dragon is destroyed."

"Yes I know that, but... we don't know if there actually _is_ a way to kill Grima. All Falchion can do is put him to sleep for another thousand years..."

"Maybe we should ask Naga. Tiki could probably get into contact with her."

"Tell me in the morning will you? I want to hit the sack."

"Sure. Good night."

* * *

Tiki was not a nocturnal person. Normally she would be asleep by this time of night; however a sudden knock on her door disturbed her slumber. Stretching her limbs, the Voice answered the door, she smiled when she saw Robin standing outside. "You do not have to knock, love. I'm always more than willing to share my bed with you."

"Aw, that's sweet—don't get me wrong, I was gonna sleep here anyway—but, I'm here for a different reason."

"And that is?"

"I need you to contact Naga for me," Robin nervously put a hand behind his head, "I just need this question answered: can Grima be killed?"

"Okay. I'll start to meditate." Tiki re-entered her room, and sat down, trying to concentrate. Opening her eyes, the Voice found herself floating above the ocean. She began to move when Naga's voice called to her from a distance. Getting closer, her mother's visage appeared before her, _Good evening, Tiki,_ the voice of the Divine Dragon projected itself in her head.

"Hello, Mother." She quietly replied.

 _How hast thou been? I felt a new manakete awaken not so long ago, was it Morgan?_

"It was." Tiki's lips contorted into a smile, but it vanished just as soon as it had appeared. "She has great potential, in time her power could very well surpass my own."

Seeing the sudden crestfallen expression on her daughter's face, Naga floated closer, _What worries thou?_

"Mother, Grima's blood flows through her veins as well as yours."

 _I know. That is why Morgan must be extra careful, lest she degenerate._

Tiki shuddered, she remembered when her mother had told of the ancient dragons that descended into madness, losing any semblance of who they were. Many tribes had perished, with only a handful of dragons surviving by sealing away the majority of their power into dragonstones. It was safe to assume that Grima was among the many unfortunate ones to go insane. "Mother, I don't want her to end up like the Fell Dragon."

 _Tiki, I am sure that as long as thou are there to guide her, she will not end up like him_ ,Naga soothed.

"I hope so, but... we both know that Grima already has some influence in her, Morgan could very well be another vessel for him. He needs to be destroyed, and so that is why I'm here."

Naga sighed, _Neither I nor Grima has the ability to kill the other. This extends to Falchion, as it was forged from one of my fangs. If the Awakener were to land the final blow on the Fell Dragon, he would be severely weakened and soon return to his millennia long slumber. However, while this generation is free from his grasp, their descendants will have to rise up and defeat him once more._

"Is there no way to be rid of the Fell Dragon once and for all?"

The Divine Dragon hesitated to tell her daughter. _Yes,_ _Grima would need to be killed by his own hand._

"He has to kill himself?"

 _Correct. Seeing as he would never do that on his own volition, a suitable vessel could land a fatal blow, with identical results._

"So then if Robin were to land the final blow..."

 _Grima would never rise again; however it comes at a great price, Robin's heart is linked to the Fell Dragon. Meaning that if Grima dies... so does he._

She froze, _Gods he's perfectly capable of sacrificing himself_ , she shivered at the thought. Tiki didn't want to lose her beloved, not after everything they have shared together. "Mother, is there a way to eliminate Grima _without_ killing Robin?"

Sorrow was clear in Naga's face _...I'm sorry Tiki, but I'm afraid not._

The manakete looked down, she could feel some tears welling up in her eyes, "Mother, there has to be a way... I don't want him to leave me."

 _Do not cry, child. If the bonds that he has created here are strong enough, Robin will return._ Naga's voice began to grow faint, _I'm sure that in the end, he will make the right choice._

Tiki looked at the ocean beneath her, "I hope so, Mother. I really do." There was no reply from her mother, instead, she opened her eyes to see a worried Robin in front of her.

"You okay? You started to cry..." he started to wipe away her tears.

Tiki held his hand on her cheek, "I... yes..."

"What did Naga tell you?"

 _The moment of truth._ "She said that in order for Grima to truly die... you need to be the one to kill him." Choking back a few sobs, she continued "B-but if you do that... then... th-then..."

"Take your time, you know I can wait."

Fearing that he would disappear now, Tiki leaned closer, wrapping Robin in a hug, her grip as strong as iron. "You'll die! Don't do it! I won't let you!"

The tactician was stunned into silence, not only at her sudden gesture, but also at the high price of killing the Fell Dragon. Robin returned the hug, it was the least he could do for now.

"Please... I already know that I'll be alone once again when you pass, Robin..." the Voice's grip tightened as her sobbing grew louder, "but I don't want you to leave me so soon... Just be selfish for this _one_ time!"

"Tiki..." the tactician pulled himself to look into her eyes, "I love you, and I want nothing more than to be with you, and our family, Morgan and Mark included."

"I want that too." the Voice sniffed.

"But I also can't let others suffer and die if Grima were to keep living. One ruinous future is enough, I don't want another to happen at a later time."

"Robin... don't do it."

"I won't, I promise." Robin calmed down her worries, yet Tiki was still crying. "I'm not going to leave you alone. Not now, not ever."

 _I'm sorry Tiki, but I can't let Grima ever rise again. I want to believe that if Chrom were to strike him down, that'd a new generation would be able to do the same thing. This is a vicious cycle that must end here. I know you'll never forgive me, but this is what's right. Though this is a promise I can't keep, know that I'll spend whatever time I have left at your side._

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry. If I had a nickel for every paragraph that I wrote and then deleted, I'd have about $5. Sorry for the wait.**

 **I'll be honest here, I had no idea what to write about. On one hand, I wanted to jump right into the action; on the other, I wanted to include fluff. So... in order to inspire myself, I actually went through the process of getting married to Tiki in** _ **Awakening**_ **...Yeah, the guy writing a RobinxTiki fic actually hasn't gotten that S-Support in game until recently. Woops.**

 **Though I have to say, why isn't this pairing more popular? I guess it's because of how bittersweet it is, but Tiki is the more (for lack of a better term)** _ **insulting**_ **middle finger salute to Validar/Grima, if you compare her to someone from the Exalted bloodline. Gives a whole new layer to "Sleeping with the enemy" now that I think about it.**

 **This is your disclaimer BTW.**

 **P.S.**

 **Did I also mention I'm sorry?**


	15. Reunited

Aversa frowned, _There goes another fort. Damn him!_ She repositioned her forces to meet the Shepherds head-on in the mountain fork. Gaining some altitude in her pegasus, she saw her rivals make short work of the other dark fliers along the mountain, taken out by a combination of snipers and other pegasus knights. She looked over at a group of heroes, "You three! Get over to the west side NOW!"

 _You want to play rough, big brother? Fine. I'm no stranger to dirty work myself._ She urged her pegasus forward, readying her Goetia tome.

"I wouldn't go if I were you," an icy voice rang through the mountains, "Master Grima's orders were to hold the line while he recovered his strength."

"Who are _you_ to give me orders?" Aversa glared at the mist assembling near her.

"Me? Oh, I'm just Master Grima's _son_ ," a hooded figure stepped out from the miasma, "you are to ensure Robin's allegiance to him, by any means necessary."

"Well tell, Master Grima that I have everything under—" an explosion marked the defeat of another fort, causing Aversa to growl, "—control."

"Clearly, just remember: Robin is off-limits." The sorcerer scoffed, the mist once again enveloped his body, and within a few seconds he was gone.

"I'll show you." She looked down from her outpost, "Looks like the cavalry is here. Do your worst, Robin."

"C'mon! We're almost there! Keep pushing!" Robin shouted, he dispatched another mercenary with his Arcthunder. "Inigo! Get the Valkyrie to your right! Henry, take out that Griffon Rider! Noire, help your father!" The tactician glanced behind his back, making sure that all his comrades were still alive; looking forward, he could see the hilltop, where a Dark Flier stood idle. "Aversa! Surrender now, or face death!"

"Really now?" the Dark Flier laughed, "Butchering your father wasn't enough so now you come for me? And _you_ call the Fell Dragon evil."

Robin trudged forward, keeping his eye on the Dark Flier, trying to make sure when she would attack. Once the path had been cleared, the tactician waited for the Morgan and the others to meet him in their rendezvous point before advancing. Scanning the battlefield, he saw that his plan had been executed flawlessly, the Shepherds were currently tearing through the grimleal opposition. Everyone had followed his orders to the letter, _Now we just have to take down Aversa... and him._

The other squadron appeared from the other side, the Shepherds had made it, all that remained now was the Dark Flier and a few Berserkers. "Anyone injured stay here, healers will get to you! Those who are still good to go—" Robin pointed to the summit, the militia immediately understood and began the climb. Before he joined them, he grabbed Chrom by his shoulder, "He's up there, I can feel it. Please, remember what I told you."

The Exalt nodded, and readied his sword. "Don't worry, we'll get him back."

A shout rang clear through the field. "Look out!"

A dark blast hit the ground between Robin and Chrom. Dashing in opposite directions, each quickly looking at the culprit, Aversa. "Aw, did I miss?" She quickly charged down with her pegasus, "I'll be sure to hit you this time!"

Robin pulled out a Rexcalibur tome, "Chrom, I'll handle her. You know what to do."

"Ooh, _very_ scary, big brother. Now hold still so that I can—AH!" a spear of black miasma jutted out through her stomach, her eyes went wide with pain.

"One job, Aversa. One job." a voice tsked, "I told you that killing Robin was off limits, but you didn't listen. Oh well, you weren't much use to Master Grima anyway."

Black mist poured onto the battlefield, Chrom and Robin positioned themselves back to back, widely searching for the sorcerer. "Keep your guard up!"

A chuckle could be heard from Mark, causing a chill to go down the tactician's spine, "Hello, Robin." The tactician turned around, facing him eye to eye. "I see that you've managed to defeat the grimleal stationed here, but I'm afraid it's too late. Father has regained most of his strength, soon he will take flight and lay waste to this world."

"That's where you're wrong. We've completed the Awakening, the Exalted Falchion will seal Grima away just like the First Exalt did."

"You really don't know when you're outmatched do you?" Mark smirked.

"He is quite stubborn, something you seem to have also inherited." Tiki landed next to Robin, the manakete looked with sad eyes at the sorcerer. "Mark, we don't have to do this. We can still—"

"No. You see, I _have_ to do this, Father isn't at full capacity yet."

"Tell me something. Why are you doing this?" Robin got closer to him, disregarding the danger he just put himself in.

"Why not?" Mark smirked, the mist began to enshroud the entirety of his body, a menacing stare on his face.

"What possible gain do you have by destroying this world!?"

"It doesn't matter what I gain, just that I make Father happy."

Tiki reverted to her human form, "Mar-Mar, can't you see that Grima is only using you? What makes you think that once he's done, he'll still keep you alive?"

Chrom drew the Exalted Falchion he kept it aimed at him. The tactician held him back, "Wait."

Mark twitched, a mix between confusion and recognition crossed his face. "...Mar-Mar? Why... why would you say that to me?"

"...I had a feeling that I would call you that." Tiki's eyes had a glimmer of hope that she somehow got through to him. Slowly approaching her son, she raised her arm to put on his shoulder, the mist seemed to react as well, retreating from her touch. "It's not too late, we can still stop Grima."

"Mar-Mar..." he repeated the name while looking down with his brow furrowed.

Chrom and Robin cautiously got closer, just in case Mark would suddenly turn. Keeping their respective weapons sheathed, they observed the sorcerer's on the other hand, leaned in closer to give her son a hug, "It's alright Mark, you can come back... I believe in you."

He snapped away from Tiki, the mist reforming itself around him. "Come back? I'm already here. Mother, I _am_ your son, I haven't gone anywhere." Mark's eyes lit up, an innocent smile was on his lips "In fact I'm sure that Father will take you in, all you have to do is get Morgan and then we'll finally be together again."

"Mark... your real father is over there." Tiki pointed at the tactician, "He wants us to be together as well."

"Robin _isn't_ my father." Mark snarled, "He is the monster who killed you, Master Grima saved me from him."

"Listen to what you're saying!" the Voice cried, "Do you really believe that Grima is even _capable_ of love!?"

"Father has been doing so since I was born!" he rolled up his right sleeve, Mark proudly displayed the glowing Brand of Grima he had. "Here is my proof!"

Tiki calmly approached him once more, slowly taking a hold of his arm, she began to speak. "Mark, _I_ love you, Morgan loves you, and Robin loves you. Please... come back to us."

"Mom, please don't make me hurt you."

"Don't do this..."

The sorcerer pulled away from Tiki, directing a glare at Robin, the black mist now covered his entire body.

"Mark, I—" Robin stammered before being cut off.

"NO! You don't _get_ to talk!" the red in the sorcerer's eyes shined through the miasma, "Not only do you kill Mom, you also turn her against me!? I don't care what Master Grima's orders are, I'm going to kill you!" He raised his arm in order to fire a bolt directly at Robin.

"Mark, no!" Tiki grabbed his arm in an effort to stop him. The sorcerer shoved her away, his intended target now beginning to charge his own spell in retaliation. He glanced at her then shoved Tiki to the ground, now firing the bolt directly at Robin.

The tactician dodged, holding off on his attack until Tiki could get away from Mark. When the Voice had begun to run away, she fiercely clenched her dragonstone, once again taking on her other form. Robin looked over to his best friend, a sad sigh escaped from him, "Chrom, you know what to do." He fired the Thoron he had been charging, buying the Exalt some time to get near Mark.

Chrom charged in with the Exalted Falchion swinging low, just as he was always accustomed. Mark was still taunting at Robin, when he swung his sword at his chest "You should know better than to—RNGH!"

The effect was instantaneous, the black mist around the sorcerer's chest dissipated. The other parts of his body faded and flickered. Gasping for air, Mark kept his glare directed at Robin. "So I take it... you're not gonna... be the one to... fight me..." slowly rising to his feet, Mark willed the mist to cover his body. He glared at the Exalted Falchion, its blade was gleaming an intense orange light.

Chrom his blade aimed at Mark, watching for any sudden movement.

"I will not lose, but I can't fight that sword either." Mark muttered under his breath, he turned to glare at all of his opponents, "and these are odds that don't stack in my favor." The sorcerer summoned more of Grima's essence, the armor around his body reshaping itself. "I won't lose!" Mark charged forward.

* * *

Morgan hurriedly made the climb to where her parents were. The Shepherds she had been leading urged her to go forward, they had the situation under control. A dark fog had started to cover the area, _Not good! Mother and Father need my help, I have to get there!_

 _Morgan wait,_ Mark's voice projected itself into her head, _other me is currently fighting tooth and nail with Chrom and our parents. I don't think it's the best idea to just go marching in without a plan._

Grinding to a halt, she worriedly looked at the hilltop, "Well what do you want me to do?"

 _Well for starters,_ don't _use your dragonstone, save that as a trump card just in case things go awry. Let's see... He's too busy with Chrom at the moment and Father and Mother are currently trying to tire him out with their projectiles—Sneak up behind him!_

"This better work, I don't exactly like being trapped in my own body." Morgan broke into another sprint, this time making her way towards the back.

 _So, this may be a bad time, but what do you think everyone'll do to me?_

"I'm sure that after Chrom and Mother smooth it over, you'll probably be let in, though I know of a few people who'll want you dead on the spot." Morgan sighed, "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to my little brother."

Mark scoffed, _I'm the older one by the way._

"How do you know for sure?" Morgan smirked.

 _Because you got the name 'Morgan', according to Dad's memories, he and Mom could never decide what to name us. Since I was born first he conceded Mother's wish to have me named Mark, but then you popped out and... well the rest is history._

"Wait, really?" she asked in astonishment.

 _Yup. Anyway, you should probably pay attention to the road, you're about to come up to a cliffside._

"Huh—whoa!" Morgan made a sharp turn, nearly losing her balance.

 _Told you._

Groaning, she kept running towards her family.

* * *

Mark cried out in pain as he was once again struck by Chrom, "Why you—!" He kept firing in random directions.

"Mark, please!" Tiki tried to connect with him once more, "Grima is not the answer!"

"Shut up!" He took aim at his mother, "You had your chance now—NGAH!" A fiery explosion hit him square on the back, turning around, Mark found Morgan running up to him. His lips contorted to a smile, "Hello, Morgan. Here to repent to Master Grima?"

"I'm here to bring you back."

Mark began to chuckle, "Why do you all say that? I never left, I'm right here, aren't I?" he stood on his feet, Grima's power now freely flowing throughout his body. "I won't— _can't_ —fail Master Grima." He fired the bolts once again, Chrom used the Fire Emblem to shield himself from the blast while Robin and Morgan did their best to neutralize the projectiles with their own magic.

The sorcerer kept up with the barrage, "All of you! You are nothing compared to Father! All of your achievements have been for nothing! The future is still the same!" Mark cackled.

The Exalted Falchion's core gleamed a bright blue, the Exalt closed his eyes as the world around him turned into waves. Not only did he feel Aether coursing throughout his body, but he also felt Robin, Tiki, and Morgan's aura had an air of fear about them, no doubt because of Mark, and Grima; Mark's wave showed anger and hatred, _Unsurprising_. He opened his eyes, _They're counting on me, not only to get you back, but to also bring an end to the Fell Dragon himself._ "Anything can change!" Chrom charged forward and bashed Mark with his impromptu shield and slashed at him once again. Taking advantage of him being stunned, the Exalt took another swipe at the sorcerer's back.

This time, the trauma was too much for the mist to withstand, as it finally began to fall apart. Mark howled in pain as he tried to stagger away from everyone. He never broke eye contact from any of them, especially Robin, "Nngh... Master... Grima... help..." he sputtered while sinking to his knees. His intense stare was broken when Mark collapsed on the floor, the remaining flames of Ignis finally dying out.

Morgan and Tiki immediately rushed to aid Mark, while Robin stayed behind, staring at the unmoving body of his son. "I-is he...?"

 _Dammit! Did I overdo it?_ The Exalt rolled him over on his back, he put his head on his chest, "No! He's still alive! We need a healer! Stay here!" Chrom sprinted down the hill in order to get help, leaving all of them behind.

Robin slowly approached, his hand on a sword just in case for anything. Tiki had placed Mark's head on her lap, slowly brushing away strands of hair away from his face. Morgan on the other hand held her brother's hand praying to anything that would listen that Mark come back. His breathing was shallow and irregular, blood seeped through his robes. Kneeling down, Robin looked at the back of his right palm, then to his children. _I will make this monster pay for everything he's done. No matter the cost._

* * *

"RRARGH!" Mark screamed inside of the void, "Master Grima, lend me your strength!"

"Grima can't hear you in here." _He_ appeared, "Admit it, you've lost."

"Who are you to say that!?" Mark tried to pool whatever power he had into his arms, he wanted to wipe the other him's smirk off his face.

"Will you just quit it!?" He glared, "Grima can't help you here."

Mark threw a punch at the other him, the blow going right through him. Growling in anger, Mark kept hitting the illusion, to no effect.

Other him sighed, "Give up, will you?"

He kept throwing punches, now with renewed vigor. "No! Father needs my help!"

"What the hell is your problem!?" Other him grabbed his shoulders, "Grima is going to _kill_ you. You can't go back, even if he did reinstate your power, who's to say you wouldn't end up in here? Our body barely survived a blow from the Exalted Falchion! You think we can deal with another!?"

"Master Grima would never kill me!" he shook him off.

"Why are you so thick!?" Other him once again forcefully grabbed Mark, "Snap out of it! What did he promise you!? Why are you so obsessed with that monster!?"

"Because he gave me power!" Mark pulled himself away, "Because when I needed him the most, he was there for me! When I have Ignis, when I have his essence, I am unstoppable! I can protect those I—" he caught himself before he could finish, now glaring at the other him.

"I know what you were about to say. You can't fool me."

"It doesn't matter, if they don't realize the Master Grima will show them no mercy."

"You'd condemn Mom to die again? You'd kill your own family out of spite?"

Mark stiffened and looked away. "I..."

"They are your _family_ , don't you see how much they fought for you?," other him's voice grew gentle, "They want us back, the _real_ us, not Grima."

"But, Master Grima is all I have..."

"No." Other him waved his hand and soon three figures came into focus, each one of them huddled over a fourth. Mark recognized all of them, it was his... family. "Mother, Father and Morgan all you want— _need_ —you back."

His expression dropped "B-but... I... What have I done?" They'll never... they won't want me... I've..."

"Trust me, they won't reject you." other him smiled, "Besides, you have inside knowledge on Grima, I don't think they'll suspect you if you help them from now on." Other him placed his hand on Mark's shoulder, "It'll take some time, believe me, I know a few Shepherds that'll probably want you dead right next to Grima, but right now you have to wake up."

"Huh?"

"Wake up." Other him's voice started to change, growing more feminine.

"Please... wake up!"

"Mark! Wake up!"

* * *

Lissa held her staff above Mark, Chrom stood nearby ready in case he was still not fully returned to a normal state. Robin, Tiki, and Morgan looked on nervously, awaiting any response from their fallen loved one. The cleric sighed, "That's all I can do for him now, we'll just have to wait and see if he wakes up."

Tiki was still cradling his head on her lap, "Mark... I do not know if you can hear me, but _please..._ wake up." She kept talking to him in hope for any response, "I know how it feels... how you're trapped inside of your own body, watching yourself do things you could never undo..." Tiki looked away, "I'm telling you this because... I've been under control by someone else once... I want you to know that you aren't alone, Morgan, Robin and I will always be here for you."

The boy stirred, his eyelids tightening. Surprised, Robin and Morgan quickly leaned on closer, calling Mark's name in happiness and worry. His eyes opened, revealing a deep brown he shared with his sibling and father, Tiki gasped at his sudden movement, "Mark...? Is that you?"

He took a moment to examine his surroundings, all he saw were three familiar faces, each had a look of worry on them. "...Hello."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Second to last chapter! :D D:**

 **I have nothing to say, except for that, yes I transferred the nickname Mar-Mar to Mark. It's not like Marth will miss it anyway.**

 **Something something legal disclaimer**

 **P.S.**

 **Is this on time?**


	16. Fall

Grima growled at the view of Mark awakening to Tiki, Robin and Morgan, _I knew I couldn't count on him, damn Naga has too much of a hold!_ Turning away, he focused on the dragon behind him, _No matter, I have already rested,_ The Fell Dragon roared, it's six black wings spreading, _No matter, it's time for me to lay waste to this world once again._

* * *

Mark slowly stood up, trying to get his bearings, he warily looked at his family. "Um... it's nice to see you all again."

Morgan immediately rushed in to hug her brother, "I missed you."

He couldn't bring himself to hug her back and pulled himself away in shame, "I'm sorry... I've caused you all pain."

Tiki placed her arm in his chest, "Mark, I know how you feel, but this is not the time for apologies. Grima is rising and there must—"

The Fell Dragon's blood curling roar startled all of the Shepherds, they all rushed towards the hilltop to get a better view of Grima. Lucina watched in horror as the six winged dragon began to take flight, "Oh no..."

Chrom tried to rally his troops "C'mon! We can defeat him!"

"Have you lost your mind!?" Lissa shrieked, "How exactly do we catch up to _a dragon_!?"

"Milord, we cannot fight such a massive thing! Where would one even strike!?" Frederick shouted.

"The nape of the neck."

"Huh?" Chrom turned around to find the source of that voice.

Mark avoided eye contact, "Grima has a weak spot in the nape of his neck."

"Any idea on how to get up there?" Chrom didn't display any animosity, but his question was not friendly either.

The sorcerer was about to reply when Naga's green light appeared from the Fire Emblem. "He speaks the truth. I can take thee to Grima's back, but I must warn you, this will be thy most perilous task yet."

"I understand." Chrom stepped forward, "The Fell Dragon will be stopped."

Naga hesitated for a moment, "Fellblood, you know of the decision that awaits you, correct?"

The Shepherds cast confused glances at Robin, "...Yes." He warily replied.

"Then, have you made up thy mind?"

"Robin, what is she talking about?" Chrom interjected.

"Noth—"

" _Don't_ say that it was nothing."

The tactician sighed, "She told me that the only way to end Grima once and for all is for me to kill him. The catch is, I'll die along with him should I strike the final blow."

"You're not—"

"I already promised Tiki I wouldn't." He brushed them off quickly, trying to hide the guilt in his face "Now let's go, we have a future to prevent."

Naga turned to the rest of the militia, "May the light guide you all."

* * *

Grima smiled as he took in the air around him, _What country should be the first to fall? Ylisse has always been a pain, I should start there._ He felt new foreign objects appear on his back, _First things first however, I get to kill Naga's whelps a_ second _time! And with added people too..._

Chrom and Robin stood side by side, the rest of the Shepherds forming up behind them. "Are you ready, Robin?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Welcome, servants of Naga! Have you come to meet your demise?" Grima smirked from afar, his essence emanating from the dragon's scales. "What exactly are you trying to achieve? There is no more hope in this world, you have lost! And just to prove my point..." He raised his arm and the mist around them hardened into spikes driving themselves deeply into the Shepherds. Robin watched as one by one, his friends fell. For some reason, none of the spikes went through him. Even his children weren't spared, his eyes widened as Morgan and Mark writhed with agony, he looked to Grima, who just stood there and smiled. "You see how pointless this all was?"

He wanted to try and help his family, but his legs wouldn't budge. "NO! Leave them out of this!"

"I could..." Grima approached him, "But what exactly do I get in return?"

Robin looked back at his friends, "I'm sorry..."

Chrom tried to stand up, "Robin!? ...What a-are... you—?"

The tactician turned back to Grima, "Promise me... promise me that they won't get hurt."

The Fell Dragon's smile grew wider, "Of course." He waved his hand and the spikes faded back into mist. Many were still immobilized, but watched in horror as a dark purple sigil formed at Robin's feet.

He was unable to look back at his family for one last time, but Robin could feel their despair as he sank into the abyss.

* * *

Robin awoke in the color black, similar to when Mark would visit him in his mind. "Ungh... Where am I?"

"Where the gods will you to be." Grima's reply turned into a laugh, "Finally, after waiting for so _long_ , I get to be whole once again."

Robin remorsefully looked away, "Let my friends and family go, you promised."

The Fell Dragon scoffed, "Did you really believe that? We both knew that wasn't going to happen."

He glared "Why you—"

"If it's any consolation, it looks like I won't be the one who gets to murder your family," Grima pressed his hand against Robin's forehead. A veil started to form itself around them, he began to see clearly that it was focused on the FellDragon's back.

Gerome's body was wracked with wave after wave of pain, yet his of anger burned brighter as he saw Robin willingly give into Grima. _I should have killed him when I had the chance!_ Struggling to move forward, he used his axe for support when he rose to his feet.

He witnessed Chrom slamming his fist into the ground, "Fight back, Robin!" He tried to pierce Grima's scale where the sigil had swallowed Robin, "You belong with us!" The rest of the Shepherds were making similar calls to their tactician.

"Despite my initial suspicions, you have proven yourself and earned my trust, Robin! Come back to us!" Lucina stood nearby Morgan and Mark

"Robin! Listen to me! You are not Grima nor is he you!" Tiki had transformed, aiding Chrom in trying to extract Robin.

"Father! I can't bear to lose you!" Morgan shouted alongside her brother.

Gerome glared at Robin's children. _There can't be anymore risks_

Lucina positioned herself in front of Gerome. He narrowed his eyes beneath the mask, "Leave me, this must be done."

"They are not the enemy." the princess warned, "Morgan has proven herself, and I'm sure that Mark will too."

"How can you _still_ defend them?" he snarled.

"I have faith in them."

"Stand aside."

" _No_." The princess stood her ground, her hand on Falchion's hilt.

Gerome's grip on his axe tightened.

"Gerome, things may seem bleak now, but you have to—" Lucina's eyes widened in shock, she looked down at her abdomen, Gerome had flung his axe as hard as he could in her direction. Falling to her knees, the princess tried to position herself between Gerome and his target. "They are... not" she coughed.

Taking a hold of the axe, he violently pulled it out, leaving a pool of blood on Grima's scales. "They are monsters, no better than Grima himself." Gerome headed towards Morgan and Mark, both unaware of the threat behind them.

"Told you so." The Fell Dragon cackled as the veil faded, "He has made my job _so_ much easier."

"No... Dear gods no..." Robin stared at the empty space where the projection was, "Lucina!? Morgan!? Mark!? Tiki!?"

"Why do you bother? They can't hear you."

"No, what you showed me isn't real, it _can't_ be real."

Grima's lips slightly twitched upward, "Believe me, she's dead. Now, would you kindly present me your Brand?"

Robin's eyes lit up with tenacity, "No! I won't let you win!"

"You would DARE resist me!?" Grima's smile had disappeared without a trace, now replaced by a snarl. Purple flames started to form around him, "Then I should end you first!" he fired directly into Robin.

* * *

His breathing was shallow—that's _if_ he still drew breath. Robin weakly tried to stand up, but a searing pain manifested himself in his chest. "I can't... give... up... now..."

He walked towards a small orange light. Robin didn't know why, he just knew that he had to get there. As he got closer, the light turned out to be a campfire, tended by a hooded figure. "Who are you?" Robin asked.

The person slowly turned around and pulled back on the cowl. A face identical to Robin's stared back with great sorrow. "I guess you're here to kill me, aren't you? I've... done so many things I could never undo. Just... make it quick, okay?"

Robin's mind raced, here was the human part of himself, the part that had willingly turned itself over to Grima. He had many questions burning at the tip of his tongue, but only one came out: "Why did you do it?"

Other Robin sighed, "I think it would be better if I showed you." The same type of veil formed itself, however this time it appeared to be inside a huge temple. _Wait... this looks like the Dragon's Table, like when I fought Validar with Chrom..._

Sure enough, the future versions of the tactician and Exalt ran past the barrier Robin's father had created. "Validar! The Fell Dragon will bring death and destruction wherever he goes!" Chrom yelled from a lower platform of the Dragon's Table, "What good would possibly come out of it!?"

"Master Grima is the god _of_ death and destruction, besides, I'm not the one who will awaken him." Validar pointed at Robin, "He is."

"Over my dead body!" The tactician lunged forward, launching a volley of Arcthunder spells.

"Come now, there is no damage I can do to your body that the Fell Dragon would be unable to repair!" Validar fired a spell from the grimleal book he had.

Spells clashed, Chrom deflected any magic coming at him by using his Falchion. His movements were sluggish, due to an injury he had sustained many years ago, but he didn't let that stop him. The Exalt started to loom in closer to Validar in preparation for the final blow, "Grima will never rise! I'll make sure of that!"

The sorcerer laughed as sank to his knees, he turned to Robin, "You are the vessel for Grima, as are your children. Do you think they are safe in the _Mila Tree?_ "

Robin froze, "How did—"

Chrom looked over incredulously at Robin, "Children? You have a family?"

The tactician's heart sank, "...I do." He glared at Validar.

He laughed once more, "Was I not supposed to say that? Guess it won't hurt to tell him of who their—"

"SHUT UP!" Robin fired a Thoron spell at point blank range into his father, who dissolved into mist.

"That's the end of him," Chrom narrowed his eyes, as he sheathed Falchion, "Why didn't you tell me you had a wife and kids?"

"We're not—er that's to say..."

"You had children out of wedlock? That may be an issue for a royal like myself, but it isn't unheard of."

"No that's not... we couldn't... we aren't..." he took a deep breath, he had to come clean, "Tiki is whom I've fallen in love with, alright? We can't have an official wedding, because what sort of chapel could we go to without her being recognized?"

"...Naga's Voice? _That_ Tiki?"

"The very same." Robin didn't look away, he wasn't ashamed of who his heart belonged to.

Chrom scoffed, "So Frederick _was_ telling the truth."

"Huh?"

"When Frederick went to Regna Ferox to come get you, he said he spotted Lady Tiki and two children running into a house. The same house he found you in." Chrom sighed, "It all makes sense now, you were always miserable whenever she wasn't around. Why you two would often disappear for hours on end. Why you left without even saying goodbye. I bet if I had read that journal you left behind, I'd find something on her."

"You should have known better, Robin." Chrom continued his tone grew increasingly darker, "Not only have you disgraced an entire _religion_ , you then proceed to desecrate it even more by creating... _abominations_."

Robin slowly tried to distance himself from the Exalt, "I might be Grima's vessel, but I'm also a human being! I have the right to love—and _be_ loved by—who I want to!"

"You have forsaken any right to being human once you were born with that thing on your hand!" The Exalt slashed at his former friend, the holy blade cutting deep into his flesh.

Robin lay on the ground, "Ngah...! Who's the real monster here?" He struggled to get up, "I have done nothing wrong, I've helped you be the ruler you are today... I've proven myself time and time again, that I resent Grima and all that Plegia stands for... And _this_ is how you treat me?" Purple flames started to form around his body, "All I wanted... was a family. Something to call my own... and now you wish to take that from me!?" Robin lashed out at Chrom. The two collided, sword and magic clashing against the other. The tactician growled as he tried to gain an advantage over the Exalt.

 _Good._ An unknown voice manifested itself in Robin's mind, _your anger guides you, but there seems to be more power awaiting you. Let go._

Chrom slammed his fist into Robin, causing him to double over, his face was quickly met a knee. The tactician stumbled backwards.

 _Let go, he will kill you if you resist, Robin._

Robin glowered at Chrom, he brought his arm up in order to shoot him. He missed. The Exalt slowly approached him, Falchion's center shining a blue light.

 _Would you endanger your family's life? They are his next target after he's done with you. Think about it._

"This is goodbye, _old friend_." He raised Falchion, poised to strike at his chest.

Robin closed his eyes and relinquished control, if he couldn't stop Chrom, then maybe Grima will. All he wanted was to keep them safe. He opened his eyes when he heard a gasp, unsure of who it came from. Chrom looked at a lightning bolt that pierced his stomach, his glare hardened when he met the tactician eye to eye. "My father was right... I should've never... trusted Plegians..."

The tactician realized what had happened, "Chrom..." _What have I done!? Grima... he..._

Robin started to move without even realizing it. Against his will, he etched closer to the altar, where the Fire Emblem rested. Clenching the holy shield, he raised upwards towards the sky, so that he could take on his true form. Grima's roar signaled the beginning of the end of the world.

* * *

"I couldn't control myself," other Robin looked at the ground, "Grima... he took over, but for one cruel moment he gave me back my body. Just so that I could..." he choked back a sob. "You've seen it... when I... when Tiki..."

"I know."

"There is still hope for you. The bonds you have made with the people of this time... they are stronger than that of mine." Other Robin placed a hand on his counterpart's shoulder, "Make things right. Grima must be killed."

"I can't do much in here."

Other Robin chuckled, "You don't hear them?"

"Huh?"

"Listen closely..." other Robin faded away, "Not everything Grima has shown has been an illusion."

Robin stood in the empty space, unsure of what to do. Sitting on the floor, he tried to follow his future self's advice.

"—ack!"

The tactician bolted to his feet, "Huh!?"

"Fa—ve—you!"

"Sir Robin—Grima—ntrol—"

"Robin—!"

"Ans—us!"

 _I can hear them..._

One voice finally broke through the rest, "Come back to us! You made me a promise that we would build a new world of peace together! Robin! I... I... love you!"

 _Tiki..._ He walked closer to the source of the voices. _I can do this!_ Robin felt himself getting lighter, _Hold on guys! I'm coming!_

The sigil started to crack, encouraging Chrom to keep striking harder. "Return to us, Robin! Our bonds are stronger than the Fell Dragon's might!"

With a purple burst of light, Robin emerged from the sigil, panting. "Don't count me out yet." The exalt helped him to his feet. He immediately looked over his shoulder, checking to see if Lucina was okay. She was (relatively) unscathed, much to his delight, _Good, at least I know that Gerome hasn't snapped._ "Can you fight?"

"I've been impaled before, so nothing new" Chrom weakly responded. "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me."

A soothing green light enveloped the Shepherds, healing their wounds, Naga appeared before them. "Children of man, take my power! Rise now and face the Fell Dragon!"

Quickly regaining their bearings, they all scrambled to get in a formation.

"Shepherds! Keep those Risen off of Chrom!" Robin commanded, he quickly positioned himself in the center of the small formation.

The Exalt charged forward, his holy sword shining in all its glory. "I come to end you, Grima!"

Grima scoffed, "I _am_ the end!" He raised his arm and a great dragon's head appeared behind him, "Come! Meet your Expiration!" He fired an array of spikes that nearly hit Chrom.

The exalt was launched a few meters back, the purple energy tried to attach itself onto his right arm, but Falchion's glow prevented that. _Damn... He's strong, I've got to_ —another bolt was fired at him. Chrom could hear the cacophony of clashing steel behind him, standing up once more, he charged towards Grima.

The Fell Dragon smirked, "You alone have no chance of defeating me!"

"You're right," a voice behind Chrom spoke, "but he's not alone!" Mjolnir's magical lightning bolt sailed through the sky, Grima's eyes widened as he raised his own spell to counter it. "Now, Chrom!"

Using this distraction, the Exalt charged forward, his sword struck against Grima's chest. The effect was instantaneous, the mist around the Fell Dragon collapsed. Grima flinched, but he still had a sneer on his face, "Is that all?"

"C'mon!" Robin stood next to his best friend, "Together!"

Grima scoffed, "Well then, return to me! We are two sides of the same coin!"

Robin sent out distracting bolts of magic, allowing Chrom to inch forward and slash at the Fell Dragon. Step by step it seemed that Grima's energy truly was endless, but the two pressed on, the knowledge of what lay ahead should their opponent succeed their main catalyst. Repeating the same strategy, Chrom finally managed to break through, his slash was finally able to cut Grima.

"You think... you have won!?" Grima roared, "You cannot slay what cannot die!" he fired Expiration from all around them.

Steeling himself for the blow, Robin was shocked by how the spikes went through him. Instead, they were going to hit... "Chrom, look out!"

Millions of spikes hit the Exalt at once, he cried out in pain as his grip on Falchion faltered.

"NO!" Robin used a weak Elwind tome to evacuate Chrom. Glaring at his counterpart, the tactician started to feel the familiar flames starting to form around his body.

The Fell Dragon smirked, "Thank you for making me kill you a more mundane job. Now that you've succumbed to Ignis I—hah...?" he looked at his body, a small burn appeared on his stomach, "Why you—NRAH!" Grima was struck again.

Robin scowled at him, "I'm not afraid of you. Not anymore."

"Arrogant mortal!"

Both charged forward, each a blur of purple and black, constantly hitting each other with magic. Robin had the upper hand in speed, but Grima was superior in endurance and power

Shaking his head, Robin poured all of his energy into one last strike. Rushing Grima all on his own, he ducked under a magical blast and once he recovered, the tactician unleashed his final attack, hitting the Fell Dragon hard.

Grima was forced to his knees, "You think you have succeeded? Even if I'm struck by that sword, I will rise once more."

"That's why I'm ending this now."

"What!?" the Fell Dragon's eyes widened with genuine fear "You are my vessel! Do you realize you put your own life in peril as well!?"

"The horrors and suffering you would bring upon this world outweigh me. What is one life compared to millions?"

"Fool! You'd condemn your own children to death as well?" Grima smirked once he saw Robin freeze in his steps, Ignis had sputterd away. He had him right where he wanted.

Robin hesitated, he looked back at Morgan and Mark, both were still fending off wave after wave of Risen.

"That's right. They are both under my mercy as well, why do you think they had Brands, huh?"

Robin grunted in frustration.

"Let me guess, Naga also told you you'd come back, right?" he rose from his weak state, "Do you really believe that your insignificant bonds would be able to save them from death?"Robin remained silent, but the Fell Dragon continued. "Those bonds... are you even sure that they ever existed in the first place? Those whelps have already rejected your family, I can feel their resentment toward you." Grima's smile grew wider as Ignis' flames rose from Robin's body. "Become one with me, Robin, become a God!" Grima extended his hand, inviting him to take it.

The tactician looked up, a menacing glare on his face, "Not your god, not today. If I do end up killing anyone else, then I'll see you in hell." Robin fired a blast of dark energy straight into Grima's chest.

* * *

Mark dispatched a risen threatening to backstab Morgan, "Never again." He snarled.

She looked back, giving a thankful nod, the two kept pressing forward. Taking aim at another revenant, he noticed it freeze in it's tracks and disappear into mist. A loud roar rang throughout their battlefield, real "It's done!" He let out a relieved sigh. "Grima's been defeated!"

Morgan looked over in his direction, the same look of happiness on her face. "Yes! Finally we won't—Hnngh!" she fell to her knees.

Mark rushed over to his sister, "What's wrong? Morgan? Talk to me! Mor—Ngah!" a sharp pain began on his right arm, it slowly spread to his chest and the rest of his body. It felt exactly the same as when he was struck by the Exalted Falchion. Straining himself to move towards Morgan, he somehow managed to call out to his sister.

The pain forced them to their knees, a dark purple mist started to form in their brands, slowly spreading into the rest of their bodies. "...No!" Morgan hissed, "Did... th-they...?"

Mark looked at her worriedly, "We... can't... lose hope! We have to—" Mark tried to get up, his legs were too weak however, and he quickly crashed down. "No! It... can't..."

Footsteps approached him, they were irregular and heavy, as if the person were limping towards them. Robin was in a similar state of pain, his expression dropped even further when he spotted his children. He fell right next to them, a pained expression on his face. "No...! He was... right... hah..."

"W-what?" Mark could barely speak, his throat was hoarse.

"M-Mark... Morgan... I-I killed Grima, I-I'm... sor-r-ry... he had... t-to be... stopped..." Robin's breathing became more ragged, "Grima... He... said th-that—nngh— if he dies... then his... vessels... would... die too."

"Fa-Father?" Morgan had dragged herself closer to him, "Does... that mean...?"

"...Yes... I'm s-sorry..." a tear rolled down his cheek, "What... kind of father... ungh... kills his own... children? I'm no better than... Validar... I'm sorry for... cutting y-your... lives short... I should have... let Chrom—"

Mark placed his hand on Robin, "Don't... s-say that Father... at least... Grima won't... come back... ever again. I'm... glad... I... got to see all of... you again with my... my own eyes..." he forced himself to smile. The pain inside him started to numb his senses, a darkness was overtaking him, Mark forced himself to stay awake.

Morgan joined her brother, "Y-yeah... we... saved the... future, right? ...Now, our generation... c-can grow up... without fear..."

Robin smiled, then scoffed, "Heh... h-how... am I... going to explain... this... to your... mother?"

"I am already here," Tiki knelt before all her three loved ones, "...Why?"

Robin looked away in shame and guilt, "Grima... he needed to be—"

"But you promised me! We were supposed to be together!" bitter tears now freely fell down her cheeks, "A family, me, you, Morgan and Mark! N-now... you leave me all alone?"

Robin didn't respond.

"M-Mom... don't hate Dad... he... he... did the right thing." Morgan coughed, Grima's black mist nearly engulfing her entire body. "We... had a lot... of fun, didn't we? Goodbye... Mom..." the mist engulfed her as it faded away.

"Mother... please... I... would have done the... same... Grima is... a monster... he feels nothing... towards anyone but himself..." Mark's hoarse voice came from her other side, "We'll always... be together... in your heart..." The mist repeated the process with his body, within a few seconds, nothing lay where Mark had just been.

"Morgan... Mark..." Tiki stared in horror at what she had just witnessed, "NO! No no no!"

Robin wept alongside Tiki, his regret never ending "I'm sorry... for the pain... I'm causing you... the physical... torture I'm dealing with... now, can't possibly... stand up... to what you're going through... I'm so... sorry..." His strength faded as well as his voice, "I love you, Tiki... May we meet again... in a better life..." The black mist consumed the rest of his body and dissipated, leaving nothing behind.

Tiki looked at the space where her family once stood, she grasped the air, in a vain hope that it was all a cruel illusion, that her Robin, Morgan and Mark were all actually behind the veil. It wasn't a hallucination. Once reality set in for her, she screamed. Never in her long years had she ever confronted this sort of emptiness in her heart, not even when her precious Marth died did she ever feel this way. Tiki felt something pulling her away, she shook it off, wanting to stay with her family. It tried again, more forcefully now. She screamed for it to leave her alone, that she wanted to remain here. When it started to pull her away, Tiki screamed and fought back. Her family needed her. She couldn't leave them here.

A blinding green light transported them away from the Fell Dragon's corpse falling to the ground. Chrom, now healed by the teleportation's magic, and the rest of the Shepherds looked in awe as the carcass fell onto the Plegian sands, the flesh vanishing from the bone. Tiki's anguished cries died down once the green light turned into Naga, "Thy struggle has ended, Shepherds. Never again will the Fell Dragon rise to threaten the world."

No one celebrated nor cheered. Tiki winced, _At what cost?_

"Though Robin and his children have given their life to ensure a safe future, there is the possibility that they can return. They have formed powerful bonds that transcend through all of thee, let us hope that it will be the catalyst to bring them here." Naga faded away.

The Voice did not say anything, her throat still raw from her earlier screaming. _It's my fault... I shouldn't have told him about killing Grima. And now..._

Naga appeared in her head, her voice melancholy, _Tiki... I did not expect Robin to actually kill Grima, I expected him to... remain with you._

 _...Were you telling the truth? About... him coming back?_

 _Yes._ Naga tried to give hope to her daughter, _Though I do not know how long it would take, I'm certain he will return._ She quietly disappeared, Tiki now looked over at the Shepherds, some of them in tears as well. Every member took their turn to say something about Robin, Morgan, and even Mark.

With their respects paid to the fallen family, the Shepherds started their journey home.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **[FF7 Victory Theme goes here]**

 **Finally! After 6 months I have finished this! With more than 40000 words this is definitely the longest thing I have ever written. HUGE thanks to: Dane Namor, for possibly saving me from making a huge mistake; Guest, whose ideas were pretty much what led the story in this direction; And you, the reader. I like you.**

 **Of course I'll write an epilogue! Sheesh, what kind of heartless monster do you think I am?**


	17. Ascension

The Shepherds had achieved a massive victory against the Fell Dragon, yet they were short of three members. Tiki's cries of anguish had been a constant reminder of their loss, and though only one person was considerably happy, he knew to keep his mouth shut. The Voice had been inconsolable for the trip back to Ylisstol, by the time they arrived at the capitol she was catatonic, no longer reacting to her environment. Chrom ensured that Tiki would be taken care of, giving her a place to stay until she felt well enough to travel back to the Mila Tree.

She followed the same routine everyday: in the morning, she dressed herself and then left the castle in order to search for her family. When the sun finally started to go down, Tiki would reluctantly return to the castle, avoiding contact from the Shepherds or servants. After eating a light meal the Voice returns to her private chambers, only to lay awake. Sleep was something she rarely did, for in her dreams the horrible memory of Robin, Morgan and Mark dying kept repeating itself.

Tiki prayed day and night to her mother, asking for any sign that indicated their return. The Voice never gave up hope, and she searched the lands of Ylisse arduously; however, the days started to turn into weeks, then into months. As time flew by, Tiki grew more disheartened when there was no sign of her family.

* * *

Robin woke up in the void. As he was trying to move around, he felt that his limbs were nonexistent. A sense of sadness began creeping in his mind, _Damn, I really_ am _dead_ , _I guess my bonds with the others weren't strong enough.._. A green burst of lit up the void, with Naga's familiar form appearing before him. A neutral expression upon her face, "You have rid the world of the Fell Dragon once and for all, no small feat."

"You don't seem too happy about that."

"Thou may not have known this, but I knew Grima before he went mad." The Divine Dragon looked past Robin, reminiscing in old memories, "He was a curious person, often exploring the world on his own; sometimes, he would even take me with him on his little expeditions."

"I'm sorry..."

"You do not need to apologize, the person I knew back then is long gone now." Naga shook her head, "But enough of the past, I am here to discuss about thy future."

"Seems pretty bleak, doesn't it? I mean, I _am_ dead." Robin sighed, "So what, is _this_ the afterlife? Kinda... bland if you ask me."

"This place exists between the world of the living, and the realm of the dead."

"What?"

"You are not dead." Naga stated bluntly.

"You could've said that earlier." Robin muttered, "So that means I can go back to my family, right?"

"I'm sorry, Fellblood, but thy physical body no longer exists."

"Huh?"

"When Grima was slain, your body could not handle the shock of thy soul being split into two."

The tactician lowered his head sadness, "So that means... I can't go back?"

"Not in your current state."

 _So much for me..._ The memory of his children and himself replayed in Robin's mind, "What about Morgan and Mark?" His question was loaded with guilt.

"They are in the same situation as you." The Divine Dragon smiled warmly, "Fortunately, it seems they are slowly making progress towards returning."

 _At least they're okay..._

"Thou can still return, but we will have to create a new body for thee."

"...New body?"

Naga nodded, "Yes, unless thou would like to remain here. Are thou ready?"

"Wait. I need to ask something of you."

"What is it?"

"Can you make me a manakete?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Why?"

"Because I want to make right by a promise I made to Tiki." He stood unflinchingly firm, "I understand if you don't, hell you could probably kill me right now for breaking your daughter's heart. But, _please_ , if you do, then let me see her again. Even if it's just for a day, I just want to see Tiki again."

Naga remained silent, analyzing Robin with a suspicious glare. "Would thou really forsake thy friends and bonds? Bear the curse of a manakete?"

"I..." Robin looked away, unsure of what to do. Several thoughts raced inside his head: _How did Tiki manage to do it? If I come back as human in sixty or seventy years I'll just leave her once again. Compared to her lifespan, the time we shared is just a grain of sand on the world's largest desert. I want to spend the rest of my days with her, grow old with her... but what about my friends? Chrom, Lucina, and the rest of the Shepherds... I'll see them grow old and die, and I'll still look the same. Then again... Tiki_ has _done this before... If she can do it... so can I._ "Tiki... she's everything to me. She pulled me through some of my darkest moments. I love her... and I hope that she still loves me, please Naga, I'll be happy if I can get just one more day with her."

Naga's cold stare turned into a smile, "Let us begin."

* * *

"Hey, get up."

"Ngh... let me sleep, will ya?"

"Morgan, I need you awake to see this."

She groggily opened her eyes Mark stood above her. "...What is it?" she asked, shaking herself awake.

"Look." He pointed towards a bright light in front of them, "Maybe it's our way outta here."

"Could be." She stood on her legs and accompanied her brother towards the exit. As the twins made their way towards the possible exit, Morgan noticed the difference between the cheery Mark that had appeared in her head versus the gloomy and reserved one next to her now. "So... Mark, are you feeling alright?"

He seemed to ignore the question, his eyes fixed on the light ahead of him. Morgan called his name again, to the same result. "Don't do this to me, I get that you feel bad and all, but you can't shut me out like this."

No response.

"Mark..."

"Let's just keep moving." He brusquely remarked.

She narrowed her eyes and stopped walking, her feet planted firmly on the ground. "Not until you tell me what's going on in your head."

Seeing as he had no other choice, Mark sighed, "I don't know, alright? Everything's just... just... _ruined_. I mean, we're both _dead_. _Dad's_ dead. You know what's worse? I don't think the younger versions of ourselves will be born! Damn... Mom must be a wreck now."

"All the more reason to hurry up and get back."

"Gods, but you are optimistic..."

Morgan didn't know whether to take that statement as a compliment, or be offended, she was about to refute before the light grew intensely bright.

"... I have to say, you both favor thy father, there isn't much resemblance to Tiki at all." An unknown voice remarked. The twins were startled and quickly scanned their surroundings in order to search for the source. The light they had been following began to take the familiar form of the Divine Dragon herself.

"N-Naga?" Morgan stammered.

She had a rather disappointed look on her face, "You don't wish to call me 'Grandmother'?"

"...Sorry, it's just that... well I never really expected to be related to you. At all." Morgan apologized. "But in the end, we are family." She added with a smile.

Mark however, looked down in guilt.

Naga approached him, "What troubles thou?"

"I ah... I'm sorry for what I did at your temple."

"You should know better than to keep stuff from her, Mark." Morgan deadpanned.

He sighed, "I'm a failure, alright? I've done nothing _but_ screw up ever since Mother died. First, I broke the promise I made to her back in the future, then I succumb to Grima and nearly kill my family, after that—"

" _Enough_." Naga tried to get her grandchild to look at her, "You have made mistakes, yes, but you can atone for your sins. Start by doing what your ancestors could not: _heal_ instead of _hurt_."

"What are you talking about? The Divine Dragons have always benefitted mankind."

"Not _those_ ancestors," Naga chuckled, "I'm talking about the Earth Dragons, the ones who perished because of their pride. Even now, their power still resides within you two."

A shiver went through the twins' spines.

"Don't worry, Grima is gone for good, there is no reason for you to fear him anymore." She soothed their concerns and turned around, "The power I mentioned is now yours and yours only. Now, if you would please, follow me. I can lead you back into the realm of the living."

Morgan immediately took off after Naga, while Mark remained behind. He took a moment to roll up his right sleeve, the purple Brand that used to be there had disappeared, and her words replayed in his mind, _Heal instead of hurt_. Taking a deep breath, he began to follow his sister.

They couldn't tell how much time had passed, but eventually the darkness they were surrounded in, began to turn white. Naga turned back to look at her grandchildren, "Here we are, past this point, you will awaken near my temple atop Mount Prism."

"...Wait, don't we need—"

"Grima's dead, Morgan. He can't force our bodies to reject her anymore." Mark still avoided eye contact with either of them.

"Correct." Naga sighed.

"What about Father? Won't he come back with us?"

"I believe he is already waiting for thee on the other side."

"Really!?" Morgan rushed into the bright light, but quickly turned around and gave Naga a tight hug, "Thank you... for everything you've done for our family." Noticing the Divine Dragon's rather uncomfortable shifting Morgan immediately pulled away, "Sorry..."

Naga smiled and ruffled her hair, "N-no... it's just that... I... I cannot remember the last time somebody ever hugged me."

"Wait, really? Well I promise that's gonna change from here on out!" Morgan gave her another hug, "I love you, grandma."

"And I you, Morgan."

Mark awkwardly stood there before being invited over by his sister. He slowly approached before being raptured entirely by Morgan, forcing him to be in the middle of the hug. After what felt like hours, they finally pulled away, Mark desperately tried to hide his tomato-red face from their prying eyes. "U-Uhm... it was nice to see you as well, Grandmother... I... I a-ah, I promise to visit you as often as possible."

"I will hold you to that." Naga chuckled, "Please, I believe it is best now that you move on, Robin is waiting for you."

The twins walked into the light, later coming up in a familiar chamber. Taking a moment to look around, it seemed that Naga was telling the truth, her giant statue stood behind them and the cold mountain whistled past the columns.

Morgan clapped her hands together, "Welp... we're back. Everything seems just the way we left it..."

"Yeah..."

"Oh gods, Morgan? Mark? Is that really you!?" Robin cried from outside the temple, he began running towards them.

The younger tactician was the first to reach him, they both shared a big hug, with Robin repeating the phrase "I'm sorry" and Morgan responding with, "You did the right thing." Once they broke apart, he started to walk over to his other child.

Mark froze. To say that his relationship with Robin was awkward is an understatement. Granted, their time together had been short, and they never really had the time required in order to get to know one another. Mark kept fidgeting around as Robin got closer, a mixture of guilt and regret displayed on his face. _Oh gods, what do I say!? 'Hey Dad, sorry for trying to kill you and Mom, and also for nearly getting Morgan killed by some other psychopath'? Think, Mark! Aren't you named after another famous tactician? Think, dammit!_

What he didn't know was that Robin was in a similar state of panic, he dreaded every footstep that got him closer. _Uh-oh... What do I do!? Um... 'Hi, I'm Robin, your father... y'know, the one that commanded some guy to drive a holy sword into you because you nearly killed me. Twice.' Think! How exactly did I ever get this far in life? ...How do I parent?_

 _What the hell do I say!?_

They stood face to face, Robin was only slightly taller than his son. Their panicked eyes avoided each other, even Morgan started to back out once she noticed that the deafening silence would only grow louder between them. "I... I'll look for supplies. Uhm... bye." She quickly dashed away, barely containing her laughter at the sight of both of their horrified faces.

"...So..."

"...Yeah?"

"...N-nice weather today...?"

"Yup..."

"...I'll go help Morgan."

"Uh-huh."

 _Good talk there, genius._

"No you don't!" Morgan shouted from afar, "You two are gonna sit there and talk! Or I swear, I will burn both of you!"

"Morgan, we're manaketes, remember? We're sorta... _immune_ to that." Mark called back, "I uh... can't say the same for Father though."

"You'd be surprised." Robin scoffed.

"What do you—Wait, you're also a manakete!? When? How!?"

"Naga can actually be a nice in-law from time to time." Robin smugly remarked

"...You _do_ realize she can hear you, right?"

His eyes widened in fear, "I only meant that in the nicest way! You're the best, Naga!"

Mark chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Na—er, Grandmother—is your Mother-in-law, and Grima is Mother's er... Grandfather? Yeah, Grandfather-in-law. This is _some_ family."

"Well..." Robin smiled, "I promise to you that I'll be the best father that I can."

"And I promise to be the best son I can." Mark hugged Robin, "I'm sorry... about everything I've done."

"I'm just glad I can get to know the _real_ you, Mark."

"D'aww, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Morgan called from afar, she dropped a small bag that had a note attached to it. "I know what our next move is, we're going to Ylisstol." She rustled through the bag and handed them small dragonstones. "Mom could be there."

Robin carefully inspected the dragonstone handed to him by his daughter. "So... I hope I'm not the only one that needs to learn how to use this... right?" He casted a sideways glance at Mark.

"Yeah, um... Morgan, I didn't know I had this ability until a few days ago, you know, because of the entire ordeal of me living inside your—nevermind. So uh... care to give us newbies a few pointers?"

Morgan sighed, "Just don't overdo it, I'd rather you _not_ pass out mid-flight."

"Yeah, you seem to be an expert in that field." Robin snickered.

"Hey! _One_ time! Besides, I wanna see how long _you_ last!" Taking a deep breath in order to calm down, and remember what Tiki had taught her, she began to speak once again. "Alright, so what you need to do is..." She raised her right arm in the air, "Feel the stone. You are a key, and that is the gate." _Wait, was it the other way around?_ Morgan marveled as the feeling of being swept away by the warm blanket started. When she opened her eyes once again, two other dragons with stood there, one black and the other purple. "Was it that hard?"

"Morgan! I can hear you just fine! Don't scream!" Mark's slightly distorted voice came from the dragon with the purple scales.

"What? Oh... yeah, your heightened senses might be a little overwhelming at first..."

" _Overwhelming_!? Gods, the light burns so much! It's worse than being hungover!" Robin's voice came from the one with black scales.

Giving them a few minutes to adjust to their new bodies, Morgan stepped out into the sunlight. Stretching her wings, she started to move them in unison, as she lifted into the air, Robin and Mark stumbled outside. "Wait for us!"

"C'mon, then! Keep up!" Morgan giggled, she flew away from the mountain, encouraging them to chase her.

* * *

He didn't know how much time had passed, or how long they were in the air. However, the orange sky above them had already darkened, not a good sign for them. _I don't think... we're anywhere_ near _Ylisstol_ , he started to notice his exhaustion, "Hey, guys? ...Can we stop for the night? I'm sure that..." Robin shook himself awake, "There's an inn nearby."

Agreeing, they all made their descent towards the ground; however, the field was empty, there was nothing in sight aside from grass and trees.

"W-whoa!" Robin barrelled through the empty field as he skidded to a stop. _Damn, Morgan was right, landing_ is _harder than it looks._ "You guys... okay?" he panted, he felt his dragon form receding.

"Nngh... Yep..." Mark exhaustively spoke, he had already transformed back. "Maybe I'm a little... sleepy. You?" He barely finished his sentence, the black void of unconsciousness taking a stronger hold.

"A nap... doesn't sound _too_ bad..." Robin fell backward, already snoring.

Morgan rushed over to them, her galloping dragon form reverting to her normal self. She snickered, "Told you so." Without anything better to do, Morgan lay down beside them and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Chrom, we have to do _something_!"

 _Wait..._

"What do you propose we do?"

 _I've heard those two before..._

"I-I dunno."

Slowly opening his eyes, Robin saw two familiar faces.

"Hey there."

 _...Lissa?_

"It seems you're awake now." he smiled, "There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know."

 _...Chrom? Chrom! Lissa! My friends!_

Chrom extended an inviting hand to him "Here, let me help you up."

Robin smiled, he reached over to him, the Brand of Grima no longer present in the back of his palm.

"Welcome back, it's all over now."

Robin started to laugh with joy, "Oh gods... Chrom, Lissa!"

"Gods, Robin, where've you been?" Lissa squealed "We all missed you so much!"

He froze, "How long have I...?"

"Nearly two years." Chrom responded quietly.

Fearfully, he asked his next question. "What about Tiki?"

Lissa and Chrom winced and looked at each other. With a silent agreement, the latter began to talk, "There's no easy way to say this but... We don't know. She left Ylisse a while back, right after the memorial."

"M-memorial?"

"Relax, nobody died—er, well we thought _you_ did, but unless you're a ghost—" Lissa stammered.

"Right," Robin cut her off, "What happened at the memorial?"

"Well..."

* * *

"People of Ylisse!" Chrom's voice carried an authoritative calm. "Today, we honor those that have fallen during the battle against the Fell Dragon!"

The crowd that had gathered near the palace lowered their heads in respect.

Tiki slowly approached next to him, giving him a reassuring nod in order to deliver the news. Chrom took a deep breath, "I also come here to remind you of what my sister believed in: With death, there comes sorrow, and with life, there comes joy. Every life begin somewhere, and that is why I have to announce that Naga's Voice is with child!"

Agitated murmurs started to spread throughout the mass.

"I know you must feel confused—angry even."

The murmurs grew to shouts, demanding to know more details of the sudden news. One statement stood out more than the others: "Who is the father?"

Before Chrom could talk, Tiki raised her voice "Robin, the Grandmaster of the Shepherds"

Startled, the crowd roared for his head.

"A filthy _Plegian_!?"

"How _dare_ he!"

"He must've raped her!"

"At least he died with Grima!"

As the mob's insults towards her beloved grew more hurtful, Tiki's became distraught, tears stinging her eyes. Chrom, however was enraged. "ENOUGH! Robin has done more good for Ylisse than I ever would in my entire reign as Exalt!" The crowd died down a bit, but he continued "He chose to leave behind his _own family_ so that we may live without fear from the Fell Dragon rising ever again!"

The crowd was silent now, many started to reevaluate their statements.

"I understand now... why he you wanted to keep this a secret." Chrom quietly whispered to her, "But living a life like that... in constant fear fear... that's not _living_. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—"

A green flash of light exploded within the sky, Naga manifested herself above the Ylissean Palace, "Robin has done nothing wrong." She stated with a stern face, "Unbeknownst to many, I have already given him my blessing regarding my daughter and his relationship." The crowd had knelt before her, many now apologizing for their behavior and reactions towards the tactician.

 _Mother..._ Tiki looked up to Naga, _Please, tell me is there any news from them?_

 _I do not know, but I sense that they shall return soon enough. Be patient, Tiki, I am sure that they will return to thee._

* * *

"...That was nearly a year and a half ago, she left a week after that." Chrom said, "Honestly, I think she must've gone back to the Mila Tree, but I haven't heard anything from Say'ri. Then again, she's probably too busy with the Valmese restoration."

 _Pregnant!? Tiki was pregnant!?_ Robin started to panic, _What the hell did I do!? Shit! Now I know for a fact that she'll never_ _—No! Don't think like that! All I have to do is get to Valm, and then... I'll cross that bridge when I get there._ "I have to be there right away! Morgan, Mark! Wake up, we have to reach Valm asap!"

The twins picked their heads up from the tall grass, shielding their eyes from the sun's harsh rays. "Dad... five more minutes..." Morgan yawned.

"Hey!" Robin snapped his fingers, "We don't have time for this! Your mother is pregnant and I will not—"

"What? No wa—" Mark scoffed, however his smile soon faded once he saw his father's serious face, "Oh gods, you are _not_ joking." He quickly shook himself awake, his dragonstone already in hand.

Robin turned back to Chrom and Lissa, "Hey I know I just got back, but..."

"Don't worry, we understand." Chrom leaned forward in order to whisper, "Remember back at Port Ferox when I said that I wanted to see you in some sort of trouble with your wife? Good luck." He had an evil smirk.

"Really?" Robin groaned, "Y'know, I'm a manakete now, I _could_ use some breakfast."

"And I _still_ have Falchion, let's not forget what it does to dragons, perhaps I should lend it to Tiki, hm?"

"This isn't over." The tactician relented, he raised his newly acquired dragonstone in the air and transformed. "I promise I'll be back soon!"

"Whoa..." Lissa stood dumbfounded, "Come back soon, alright?"

With their brief goodbyes finished, Robin took off into the infinite sky, Morgan and Mark closely behind him.

* * *

Robin crashed into the great tree's roots, his body reeling in pain as he morphed back into his human form.

"HA! It isn't as easy as it looks _is it_?" Morgan scoffed, "Looks like you have to practice _your_ —WHOA!" She beat her wings faster, trying to avoid a full-on collision with the ground. "...Landing..." Morgan quietly remarked, her initial arrogance now replaced by a shame.

"Honestly you two, it's not _that_ hard." Mark chuckled as he gracefully landed on a root. His dragon form shimmered as he transformed back into a human. "Now c'mon, we don't want to keep Mother waiting."

They slowly approached the Mila Tree, it's great trunk towering above the plains he had just traveled. Robin, Morgan and Mark started the climb towards the crown, _I hope she can forgive me_ , he thought, _it's been so long since I last saw her smile._ After losing track of time, he came upon the clearing where he had first met Tiki. The small shrine where she resided still stood, and the pond surrounding it still had crystal clear water. The tactician gulped as he approached, what he didn't expect was a dragon curled into a ball, sleeping.

Cautiously approaching it, the dragon picked up it's head and started growling. It didn't move however, almost as if it were protecting something. "Tiki? I-it's me... Robin." He nervously stammered, the dragon seemed to recognize his tone.

Morgan and Mark took a step back, a small twinge of fear and hurt present in their face. Slowly they also approached, with the latter beginning to talk "M-Mom? We're home..."

Tiki looked at him now, her dragon form displayed no emotions—at least none he could discern. She lifted her wing that covered her midsection, revealing two small babies peacefully sleeping, using their mother's belly as a makeshift pillow.

Robin froze, realization dawning on his face. _I_ have _been gone that long..._ He kept moving slowly towards them. He approached her to get a better look at his children, unlike their future counterparts, these twins appeared to take more after Tiki than him, their hair was green, and their ears were pointed, indicating their manakete lineage. Robin gently picked one of them up, "Hey there... you may not know me yet, but I'm your father," Robin looked up when a flash of light started, Tiki had reverted back to her human form, carrying the other child. The tactician continued, "And I promise, that I'll never let any of you go, for the rest of my days." With his free hand, he pulled back his hood, allowing her to see his new ears.

She stared in shock, "Y-you're...?"

He nodded. "This is a promise I intend to keep."

Her eyes started to water, she let herself go. Anger, joy, sadness, and a myriad of other emotions bursted out of her. Tiki sank to her knees, careful to not disturb the sleeping child still tucked into her arm. Robin did the same, and was later accompanied by the older versions of the twins.

They all stayed together for what seemed like hours, it wasn't until one of the younger twins let out a discomforted cry that Tiki began to move again. Robin quickly looked for a place to set down his daughter, the Voice pointed to the nearby cribs. Mark offered to take the child she had already so she could get more comfortable.

Mark looked down at his younger counterpart. A smile formed on his face, _Look at you, little me, you have your whole life ahead of you, and now that you'll be able to grow up in a world without fear... I know you won't make the same mistakes I did._ The babe stirred, sensing the foreign person holding on to him. Mark tried to coax back to sleep, quietly humming a lullaby. Within seconds, the baby returned to its slumber. He gently returned him to his spot next to baby Morgan. _Take care of her, little me, I promise she'll do the same for you._

Once she had stopped crying, Tiki stared at Mark holding his younger self. "You're pretty good." She silently giggled, "Normally it takes more to get him back to sleep." The Voice leaned in to hug him immediately, Mark returned the hug completely. "I missed you... all of you."

* * *

"This may a sort of random question, but where were you?" Tiki asked as she slowly tended the morsels cooking over the fire. Offerings were always plenty, but ever since the people had found out about her children, they had nearly doubled in size. She wanted to return the items she didn't need, especially considering that Valm was still recovering from the Conqueror's War. "I searched for far and wide... I-I only stopped after I found out I was with child, but I never—"

"Mom, we understand why you stopped looking for us. Babies are serious business." Morgan wolfed down a loaf of bread, "Besides, I'm not even sure _where_ we were. I remember talking to Na—Grandma—and then Mark and I walked into Mount Prism's temple. Dad was already there, and much to my surprise, he was a manakete!"

"I noticed." She smiled at him, but he just looked towards the fire.

Despite their heartfelt reunion, Robin and Tiki had barely spoken to each other. Mostly due to his dodging of her questions. She had hoped that he would really open up when Morgan and Mark were asleep. For now she waited—wanted—them to hurry, Tiki desperately needed answers.

"...Mom?" Mark waved his hand in front of her. "You okay?"

"Yes, I just... needed to process that you're really here. Did you need something?"

"Yeah, uh... What do the sleeping accommodations look like up here? I'd rather not sleep on the ground, at least not in the same week. Gods, my neck still hurts from that field..."

"The shrine has rooms to spare, do you want me to tuck you in?"

"Nah, I'm good." Mark yawned, "G'night, Mom. Love you."

"I love you too."

He retreated back into the central building. His sister trailing behind him soon after.

Tiki raised an eyebrow, _Did they know?_

Robin still sat near the fire, unaware that they were the only two left there. She placed herself next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, "I should've let Chrom land the final blow. I never expected you to be pregnant or that Morgan and Mark would also..."

Tiki shut her eyes, dangerously coming close to crying once again. "Please. I don't want to relive that. I'm just glad you all returned to me safely."

For once, he looked at her, "Tiki..."

"Look above us, Robin. What do you see?"

"Stars."

"Do you remember what I told you about them?"

"They're your loved ones that have passed away, watching over you."

"Yes, and when you were gone... I looked up there for comfort. I thought, 'at least they're up there, keeping me safe.' But... I never saw three new stars appear. As you see the sky now, it's the same as when I saw it a year ago."

"Then I guess you knew we really weren't dead."

"Correct. Because I never saw those three stars, I kept looking."

"I would've done the same."

"You would've done a lot of things." Tiki quipped.

Robin laughed.

They stayed in silence, enjoying the other's warmth. "Hey," The Voice smiled, "we did it."

"Well, yeah, I mean the younger twins are sleeping in their cribs."

"Not _that_!" Tiki slapped his arm, she could feel her cheeks growing hot.

"Sorry. Have I mentioned you're extra adorable when flustered?"

Tiki let out a defeated sigh, "I meant the promise we made to each other. You remember don't you?"

"How could I forget? It seems that we really did build a new world of peace..."

"Together." Robin and Tiki said in unison.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **IT'S DONE, AND I'M SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG.**

 **I swear, everytime I try to write something down I discover something new in Skyrim. O̶r̶ ̶a̶n̶o̶t̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶s̶e̶t̶t̶l̶e̶m̶e̶n̶t̶ ̶n̶e̶e̶d̶s̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶h̶e̶l̶p̶ I'll let that joke die now... Besides, my computer is too much of a potato to even** _ **handle**_ **Fallout 4 :(**

 **On a more serious note...**

 **What started off as a small project to keep myself busy while in a country with internet speed about as fast as a snail, is now my proudest achievement. And now onto** _ **Forbidden Love**_ **(Ugh, that is name is** _ **such**_ **a cliche. I have nothing better to name it though...) the prequel. I promise I won't George Lucas it, but then again... on the internet, nobody knows you're George Lucas... ;)**

 **Yes, yes, I know that Gerome and Lucina have yet to be resolved, as well as Chrom and pretty much the rest of the Shepherds. But, screw it, it's 1:35am, I've had this document for nearly a month and I didn't want to keep any of you waiting. So... Part 2 will be up** _ **after**_ **Chapter 2 of** _ **Forbidden Love**_ **is up. I don't want to neglect that more than I already have.**

 **In other news, the recent game of USA vs Ecuador for the quarter final for the Copa America tore me apart. I mean, the country I was born in against the one that I was raised in? And I had to pick a side!? D̶o̶e̶s̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶s̶o̶u̶n̶d̶ ̶f̶a̶m̶i̶l̶i̶a̶r̶?**

 **[INSERT DISCLAIMER GIMMICK HERE]**

 **Truly, I have reached the bottom of the barrel with these.**

 **Psst... Wanna know how to tell a true Argentinian apart from a wannabe? Ask him/her for the names of three other players that are not Messi.**

 **̶**


	18. Together

Tiki struggled against invisible restraints around her arms and legs. The Voice didn't know how she got here, but was determined to escape. A small hunched over figure faded into her view, it's breathing was ragged, and it's movements sluggish. As it slowly got closer to Tiki, she immediately recognized who it was. The small frame, a coat with purple grimleal markings to big for her body. Her hair, white, just like her father's was short, just below chin length; and while not curly like Tiki's, still had some hints of waves.

She fell forward, staring at Tiki with teary eyes, a black cloud covering most of her body. "We had fun... didn't we? ...Goodbye... Mama..."

Her breathing frantic Tiki struggled to get closer to her daughter. When the cloud reached up to her neck, and seeing as she was not going to get any closer, the Voice began to cry out. "Morgan!? No! Please just stay—"

"We'll always... be together... in your heart..." Another hoarse voice spoke near her.

Immediately turning herself to the location, she found another person in a similar state of weakness. Dressed in a sorcerer's robe, he clenched his right arm in pain, his face was a near exact copy of Morgan's; however, there were a few exceptions such as straighter hair, and his chin was more square. Tiki tried to call out to him as well, "Mark! Please I—!"

"May we meet again... in a better life..." Robin came into view between her two children. He calmly stared back at her, the mist around all of them beginning to cover them all.

"NO! Don't do this!" Tiki cried helplessly as her family faded away, "Robin! Don't go!" she closed her eyes, _I can't keep this from him... maybe... maybe it'll make him stay!_ Tiki closed her eyes, "I'm pregnant! I didn't tell you this before b-because I wanted it to be a surprise! You wouldn't leave me to raise them alone, would you?" The Voice opened her eyes when no response was made.

Nothing was there.

"Robin? Morgan? Mark?"

The emptiness was getting to her. That feeling of dread and utter hopelessness crept throughout her entire body, _No... I was too late..._ she screamed out their names now. Every single cry echoing throughout the empty darkness that surrounded her.

What she hated the most were their smiles. They did not display any sadism, enjoying the sight of watching her helplessly try to make them stay. No, the smiles her family had were ones of genuine happiness. As if they wanted her to move on. _Like I ever could! Robin... Robin you promised me! And now..._ she wept, she screamed their names, she kept fighting against the restraints. Tiki wanted to see them back, her family was all that she had left. So she kept at it, wailing, thrashing, doing everything in her power to see them again.

Finally, when her strength had left her, she lay down silently. "Don't leave me alone..."

* * *

Robin had woken up to find his beloved sleeping restlessly. Her whole body was turned to him, with Tiki's right hand intensely grasping his chest so tightly, he feared she might actually draw blood. Tears stained her cheeks, and her eyes were tightly scrunched. "Tiki..." Robin called her name, giving her a slight nudge in order to wake her. "Wake up, everything's fine." He kept at it, wanting to snap Tiki out of her nightmare.

She suddenly woke up with a gasp, sitting up just as quickly, Naga's Voice scanned the room for immediate danger. Her breathing was frantic, and her eyes had shifted into their draconic forms, with the pupil being slit vertically. Sensing no dangers were present, Tiki slowly began to unwind.

"You were having a nightmare." Robin said while sitting up next to her, "I needed to wake you up." Carefully placing his hand on her shoulder, the tactician continued, "Everything's fine... we're all fine..."

Shivering, Tiki pressed herself closely against him, allowing herself to be embraced, despite her senses screaming at her to stay alert. After some time she began to speak, "It happened again..."

Kissing the top of her head, "And I'll say it again: I'm here for you, from now until quite literally forever." He allowed her to remain there for as long as she needed.

They remained like that for quite some time. Dawn's light started to pour into the Mila Tree's shrine, where Robin and his children had made their new home. It hadn't been too long since he made his return, and Tiki had inseparable from his side. The nightmares she had been having had started to reduce ever since her family returned, though they have not left her entirely.

She began to pull away, not only because she felt safer now, but also because the babies were beginning to cry. As she began to tend to their children, Robin began to prepare for the day ahead. Once he finished dressing, he left the room in order to prepare breakfast.

* * *

Morgan woke up to the smell of bread and eggs. Quickly throwing her coat over her nightgown, she rushed over to the origin. Her mouth watering at the sight of the freshly prepared food, the younger tactician immediately went to grab a plate, but before she could continue her father stopped her.

"Have you seen Mark this morning?"

"Uh, isn't he currently being nursed by Mother?" Morgan replied with a slight smirk, wanting to see a flustered reaction from her Father.

Robin rolled his eyes and groaned, "I meant the _older_ Mark."

"Not really, I just woke up."

"Well, can you go look for him after you're done?" He sighed, "You know how he is around me, and Tiki isn't really available at the moment."

"Sure thing." Morgan quickly finished her breakfast and scurried back to her room. After she changed to her usual attire, she took off to find her twin.

Finding that the crown of the Mila Tree was just occupied by her parents, the baby twins, and herself, Morgan transformed into a dragon and flew down the trunk.

 _Heal instead of hurt..._ Mark stood near the Mila Tree's roots. He had exchanged (burned) his old grimleal clothes. Now, his attire consisted of a simple green shirt and equally simple blue trousers, a white coat tailored to his size sheltering him from Valm's cool morning. A sleeve was pulled back however, and he stared at the blank space on his skin where his Brand of Grima once was. _He's gone now... I'm back with my family..._ _I should feel happy, ecstatic even. But everytime I see them..._ _I can't think like that! They've accepted me back, wholeheartedly...So then why do I feel as if nothing has changed?_

"You know... if you run, I won't hesitate to catch you, little brother." A voice spoke in front of him.

"I thought I told you that I'm the older one." He muttered, looking away. Letting the cloth cover his right forearm once more, he sighed "Do you need anything?"

Morgan approached her brother, "Any particular reason why you're out here clutching a dragonstone?"

"I've been thinking actually... about what Naga told me."

"What about it?"

"Everything, really." Mark faced Morgan, "I've been wanting to go out, help anyone that was harmed by the wars that have happened lately."

"Oh, 'heal instead of hurt', right?"

He nodded in response. "I feel that... this is the only way to pay for what I've done."

"...Do you have to leave now? We just got you back."

"The sooner I do it, the cleaner my conscience will be."

"You're right." Morgan walked up close to him and patted his shoulder, "Wait for me to grab my stuff, okay?"

Mark raised an eyebrow, "What? No, you're not coming."

"Aw c'mon, you spent so much time looking for me, and now that we're back together, you want to leave? I'm not gonna let you." She beamed him a smile, "It's just like you said back at Mount Prism: just you and me against the world, except now, nothing can stop us."

"Morgan, when I said that..."

"I know... I know... But hey, look at the bright side: you completed your mission. We're a family once again."

Mark sighed in defeat, "Fine, tag along. But... there's still an issue."

"What is it?"

"How am I gonna break it to them?"

"Just tell the truth. Besides, it's not like they can follow you anyway. The baby us are still too weak to travel for quite some time."

"Yeah but..."

"Jeez, what now?" She groaned, "Five seconds ago, you were about to take flight, now you're having doubts?"

Mark rolled his eyes, "I hate you."

Morgan brushed her hair with her hand smugly, "I love you too, little brother."

He groaned, "You still believe that?"

"I know you can't prove me wrong."

"Whatever," Mark raised his dragonstone, "Let's get back, I haven't really eaten anything."

"Race you there?"

"You're on!"

They both assumed their dragon forms and began ascending to the Mila Tree's crown.

* * *

Tiki slowly rocked the crib where the younger twins now peacefully slept. Or she thought it was peaceful until loud crashing was heard outside. _Thank the gods they are heavy sleepers. Like me._ Walking outside to check what happened, she grabbed her dragonstone just in case.

She found the problem immediately. Two purple dragons were in the midst of a quarrel. Each kept nipping at the other's neck, while also trying to get the other to fall.

"No way! I won!"

"In your dreams!"

Tiki sighed, _Even if they are playing, I'm sure one of them would break something eventually._ The Voice transformed, her other children ignoring the flash of light, and kept at their game. Quietly flying over there, she pushed Morgan and Mark apart with her wings. She looked at each of them disapprovingly, the twins immediately backed away.

"Sorry..." They apologized.

"Alright, now _you_." Her head turned to Mark, "Where were you?"

His dragon self started to retreat even further, "I-I uhm... I was at the base of the tree."

"Doing what?"

Mark lowered his head, "Trying to leave..." He regretted saying that as soon as he saw pain come across his mother's face.

"Oh... But... I thought you..." She tried to shake away the memory of him fading away. "...Why?"

"I just wanted to follow Grandmother's advice..."

Morgan went around Tiki and placed herself at her brother's side, "When we were... away, Naga told him to do what the Earth Dragons couldn't."

"Heal instead of hurt." Mark continued, while turning back to his human form "Mother, I know I've only just come back, but... we all know that I've done unspeakable things. I want to atone for what I've done."

"Mark..." Tiki also reverted back, she tried to hold back tears "I understand, but... can you stay here for a bit longer?"

"Mom, the sooner I do this, the better I'll feel. I promise to come visit."

She hugged her son tightly, "...Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, and by the way, I won't be alone. I'll have Morgan beside me."

Pulling away from him, and looking at her daughter, Tiki let out a confused "What?"

Sheepishly scratching the back of her head, Morgan responded, "Mom, _someone_ has to be around Mark, or else his gloominess would kill him."

He facepalmed, "Dammit Morgan..."

"Oh please, you know it's true."

Tiki looked at them with sad eyes, she couldn't find the right words to say. She _wanted_ them to do what Naga instructed, but her more selfish side wanted them to stay. "Morgan... Mark..."

"Mother..."

"Alright... but... I'll hold you to your promise, you _better_ visit or I will track you down myself."

Mark gulped, "I promise."

"Also... Can I ask you to stay for just a little bit longer?"

"Yeah, of course." Morgan said, a relieved smile on her face, "That was easy..." quietly remarked to her brother.

"Don't jinx us yet, we still have Father to deal wi—"

"You know, part of the perks of being a manakete—aside from the ability to turn into a dragon—is the heightened senses. I heard everything." Robin sighed, "Mark, can I talk to you for a second?"

He gulped, "Sure." Following his father to a more secluded area, Mark began wondering what the former Fellblood wanted. Once they were far away enough, Robin began to speak.

"I heard about your reasons for leaving."

"Do you disapprove?"

"No, in fact I think I know where you can start. However, be warned: it isn't easy, you have every right to say no, believe me I think that this task is way too much—even for me."

"What is it?"

"Mark... did you ever meet my father?"

He shivered, "I know _of_ him. Validar."

"Yes, and did you know that he was the king of Plegia?"

His eyes widened, Mark knew where this was going "You're not going to—"

"Yeah. Technically, I'm next in line for the throne. To be honest, I'm better at tactics than politics, so I was gonna forfeit my birthright." Robin sighed, "That is, unless you would like to take over."

"Plegia is definitely the nation that has been hit the hardest because of Grima..." Mark shook his head, "I-I'm sorry, this is just a lot to take in... Are you sure you don't want to rule?"

"You think Tiki would move from the Mila Tree to a _desert_? Besides, while the grimleal may be gone, the people might be uncomfortable with a new religious icon suddenly appearing on their land. They probably don't want another religion being crammed down their throat."

"Y-yeah, but... rule an entire _country_?"

"Hey, if anyone could do it, it would be you." Robin patted his son's shoulder, "Though I won't hold it against you if you say no."

"I-it's not that, it's just... What qualifications do I have? I was Grima's most loyal servant, his pocket sorcerer. Father, you are the most brilliant tactician out there! What am I compared to you?"

"Mark, once a goal is set in your mind, you always strive to achieve it. Look at yourself right now," Robin pointed towards Tiki and Morgan, "Now look over there. You're the person who brought us together."

"I doubt you knew I even _existed_ when you two confessed to one another. Morgan on the other hand..."

"Do you think Chrom and the rest of the world would know that your mother and I are in a relationship if it weren't for you?"

"How did I—"

"Remember when you went after Morgan for the second time?"

"Gods, I told Morgan the same thing! I wasn't myself! That was Grima talking!"

"Perhaps, but you _were_ dead set on reuniting us all as a family. He appealed to your innermost desire, and in the end you succeeded." Robin chortled, "Even if you _did_ want me out of the picture."

"Father..." Mark grumbled.

"Wow. Morgan's right, your gloominess _will_ be the death of you. I hate quoting Inigo, but smiling even when you're feeling down is the first step on the road to happiness."

"Who's that?"

"Inigo? You know the guy—Ohh, that's right, you never met any of the other future Shepherds. Well, aside from being a womanizer—though I doubt he has actually gotten a single girl—he's a sufficiently nice guy. Nonetheless, don't let your sister get close to him. At all. As in ever."

"Uh... okay."

"Good."

"So... I'm not saying yes, but... don't you have to be in Plegia in order to... y'know say 'I don't wanna be king'?"

"Yes, and I _was_ gonna have to break it to Tiki eventually." Robin nervously rubbed the back of his head, "It's just that I haven't managed to break it to her." He rummaged around his pocket, pulling out a small box, "Besides, I'm trying to plan for a better event anyway."

Initially surprised, Mark quickly gestured for his father to put the box back. "Are you insane!?" He whispered, "they can _hear_ you! The point of a secret is to keep it to yourself!"

"Oh."

" _Oh_." Mark groaned, "Well congratulations on finally proposing to her. It'll be... interesting to attend my parent's wedding. Normally a child is born _after_ said ceremony, but apparently you couldn't keep it in your pants." He snickered.

Robin flushed, "You have got to stop being around Morgan so much. She's starting to rub off on you."

Mark began to laugh now, catching the attention of the two women. Tiki looked at her daughter in confusion, "It is rather strange to hear him laugh, he rarely does so."

"I know, right? That's why I gotta keep an eye on him."

She nodded sadly, "I understand, little one. Just... be careful, okay? Even if you are dragonkin, the world is still a dangerous place."

"Aw, don't worry Mom!" Morgan brightly smiled,"You know I can take care of myself. Hey, I think they're coming back, what do you think they were talking about?"

"Perhaps we should ask them. So, Robin, what are your plans?"

He shuffled around, "Well... I sorta promised Chrom—and by extent, the rest of the Shepherds—that I would visit them. But, they're in Ylisse and—"

"And I am here. What are you proposing?"

Robin's eyes widened a bit before he realized Tiki did not mean it in _that_ way. "Well... how do you like road trips?"

"Robin. Your children are manaketes, they age slowly. Sure, they might be two years old now, but they are still practically newborns."

"We could always bring them along with us and—"

"—And risk them to an illness?"

" _Or_ —And here me out here—We could... ask Naga to look after them...? Hmm?" Robin nervously scratched the back of his head.

Tiki groaned, "You would ask my _mother_ , the _Divine Dragon_ to play _babysitter_?"

"...Is that a no?"

"Of course it's a 'no'!" Tiki had to resist the urge to slap him, "Are you insane? What makes you think Naga would let you do such a thing?"

"Well," A green burst of light shook the Mila Tree's crown, "millennia have passed since I last experienced childcare, but I am fairly confident that I can take care of thy little ones."

"Mother!?"

"Naga!?"

"Grandma!"

Before the Divine Dragon could respond, she was nearly tackled to the ground by an overly excited Morgan, who quickly embraced her tightly. "Ah... It is nice to see thou as well, Morgan." The Divine Dragon said while awkwardly returning the hug.

Robin cautiously approached her, "S-so that means you'll do it?"

Tiki pinched his arm, "I would not burden her, she already has too much on her plate."

"Quite the contrary," Naga smiled, "Life atop Mount Prism is rather... dull."

"See Mom? Grandma can take care of little us." Morgan separated herself temporarily from Naga, "C'mon, please?" She unleashed her trump card: sad puppy dog eyes. _If it works with Dad, then I'll know it'll work on her!_

Tiki flinched, averting her eyes from her daughter, "I... I dunno..."

"Tiki I know it troubles you, but rest assured, I _am_ capable of taking care of... what are their names?" Naga asked while pointing towards the cribs.

"Oh, uh, w-we didn't change them, th-they're still M-Morgan and Mark." If Robin was nervous before, he was downright frantic now.

"...You did not change their names?"

"W-w-why would we?"

"To avoid confusion." She stated matter-of-factly.

"W-well... It was her idea!" Robin pointed at Tiki.

Naga sighed, "No matter, so Tiki, what will your decision be?"

"Well... if you want to do it... then... alright." She relented, "But! I want to hear that they are fine everyday! You know how to contact me, Mother."

"So then let's start packing!" Robin nervously rushed inside the shrine, but not before expressing his gratitude, "ThankyouNagaforeverything!"

Tiki sighed, "I will get him to calm down. Morgan, Mark, you should start to get ready as well."

"Yeah."

"Okay!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Put down your pitchforks, please! Alright, now that we're all** **calmed down and civilized, allow me to explain myself: I've been really busy lately, working noon to late night shifts at my job, while also going to school. It doesn't help that my only days off are Wednesdays, and I spent most of that sleeping.**

 **Now, this is a promise I** _ **will**_ **keep: The next—and hopefully—last chapter of this story should be up before October, it just needs some polishing.**

 **Now onto another thing...** _ **Sigh**_ **...** _ **Forbidden Love**_ **. No, it's not discontinued—far from it actually. The confession chapter is ready to go. It's just that I can't seem to find any sort of good transition from one scene to the next. As it stands now, the next upload would be... give or take two weeks.**

 **You know, I** _ **could**_ **simply upload the confession chapter, but it would be** _ **sooo**_ **out of context you'll probably hate it.**

 **Anyway, that's it for now. See ya hopefully before October ends!**

 **P.S.**

 **Check out Chapter 12, I added some new things to it :)**


	19. Bonus: What if?

**Foreword**

 **This isn't the chapter you're looking for. Trust me. This chapter is** _ **dark**_ **. As the title implies, it's not canon to this main story, but just be warned: it's depressing.**

 **Ever play Corpse Party? Well, you should, the remastered version is out for the 3DS. Anyway, think of this as a Wrong END to this story. You know what? Stop reading this, open up Google Chrom, and just look up the Wrong END music DO NOT PLAY IT YET, come back read this, and when you get to the end, play it.**

 **Seriously, even** _ **I**_ **struggled here sometimes. And this is shorter than most of the chapters in this story.**

* * *

Chrom panted heavily as he carried Morgan's unconscious body back to the campsite. She had been seriously wounded, he was forced to remove a blade that pierced the aspiring tactician's abdomen. Luckily for her, Chrom's younger sister, Lissa, was a talented healer with a staff. He knew that Morgan would make a full recovery.

Right?

As he stumbled into the camp, frantic calls were called for healers. Lissa directed him to place Morgan on a cot inside the medical tent, later instructing him to bring more healers. Her wounds were far more severe than he had thought. Chrom raced to find Libra and Maribelle, ignoring the sticky sensation of dried blood whenever he tried to move his upper body.

The Exalt found them attending to other minor wounds, rapidly informing each about the critical condition Robin's daughter was in, they nodded and started off towards the medical tent. When he tried to follow, he was told to stay put. Chrom knew why. He would not have been of much help, his medical expertise consisted of only basic first aid, and his ability with magic, let alone a _staff_ , was laughable. He stood outside the medical tent, trying to figure out what to do next.

"...Father?" A voice cut through his racing thoughts, he tried to focus on the source: his _own_ daughter, Lucina. "Father? What... happened to you?"

He took a moment to look down at his attire, the usual navy blue light armor he wore was completely soaked in blood. Risen did not bleed. Not a single one of those monsters that Grima created did. At best, some of the evil miasma would linger after the Risen were slain, but not for too long. No, the blood wasn't his either. It was Morgan's. The pauldron on his left arm demonstrated a large amount of damage, and his cape was nowhere to he found. Well, he knew _where_ it was, but he was doubtful that it would ever be white in color again. Chrom took a few deep breaths to stabilize himself, "Morgan has been wounded. Badly."

Lucina was taken aback. "Whe-where is she?"

"Lissa is taking care of her. What we really need to figure out is how, and who did this to her. I saw you take over after Robin... Was it you?"

"N-no! I would never!" Even though Morgan had given Lucina the cold shoulder recently, the princess still treasured her as a close friend. She proceeded to recount the events that had passed: How a possessed Morgan had managed to gain the upper hand against Robin, later turning against Lucina, and nearly defeating her as well, Aether manifested itself. Now it was the princess' turn to counterattack, and she would have been victorious, had it not been for... something. Her memory cutout that exact moment she had gained the upper hand.

Chrom solemnly shook his head, "Not for me to say, Lucina." He sighed, "Gods, how am I going to break this to Robin?"

"No need." Robin stood near both of them, his face was eerily calm, considering the situation. "Where is she?"

"Th-the Medical tent..." Lucina mumbled, averting her eyes from Robin.

Without a word, the tactician headed in that direction.

* * *

As he approached slowly to the medical tent, Robin began to notice the voices that were emanating from the structure. They sounded frantic, though he was too far away to distinguish what was being said. The tactician quickened his pace. Morgan was the only family he had...

Well, aside from Tiki. He knew she had it harder than him. In an effort to keep their relationship a secret from the Shepherds, Robin and the Voice had decided to not tell Morgan about who her mother really was. The tactician knew that, while she could show some emotion concerning their daughter, Tiki was not able to show _too_ much, or else someone might catch on.

Robin finally reached the Medical Tent's entrance. As he tried to get in, he bumped into something. More like, some _one_. Lissa took just one glance at him before lowering her gaze. It was clear that she had been in distress, Robin's breath quickened. Something wasn't right.

He began to gently move the princess aside, but she wouldn't budge. Robin tried again, a bit more forcefully this time around. Lissa let out a sob, "Don't... Don't go in there..."

"I have to. Morgan's my daughter."

"Robin... She..."

"I want to see her for myself." He replied, as he entered the tent. As soon as he saw what lay inside, Robin wished he never entered in the first place. Morgan lay on the makeshift operating table, several bandages were placed on her abdomen, and yet... she did not move. "Morgan? Kiddo?" He approached slowly, placing his hand upon her arm. It was ice cold.

He knelt by her side, repeating his daughter's name once more. Hoping desperately for a reaction. "No... No... Please... Morgan... Don't do this to me..." Robin didn't bother trying to hide his tears.

Small rustling indicated that someone had entered the tent. "Robin... I'm so sorry, we... we did everything we could, but... she... she just lost too much blood..." Lissa sobbed.

He didn't react. Only three words left his mouth: "Leave me alone."

* * *

"He's been there for two days now." Chrom sighed, he looked at where his best friend hunched over a fresh grave. Colorful flowers adorned the edges, and a small flat stone bearing Morgan's name was in the middle.

"I know." Remarked Lucina, "I know I have lost many a comrade during the future, but no one as close as Morgan." She wiped away a tear that had formed in her eye, "Gods... I can't even imagine how he must feel, maybe I should talk to him."

"I wouldn't advise that. Remember how we had to restrain him in order to bury her?" Chrom shook his head, "No parent should ever have to go through that. Give him time."

Lucina looked down, remembering how depressing Morgan's funeral was. She could only describe it in word: quiet. Eerily so. The news of her death devastated many of the Shepherds, especially Robin and for some strange reason, Lady Tiki. _Is there some way that she's_ — _No. If I remember correctly, Sir Robin and Lady Tiki were never in a relationship._ _Besides, it's not like Morgan was the spitting image of Tiki, with the snow white hair, and same chocolate eyes, it was clear that the aspiring tactician had inherited more from her father. Perhaps more than she would have liked._ Lucina shuddered at the memory of Morgan under Ignis' hold. The sight of the malevolent purple flames and fiery eyes contrasted heavily the sweet girl that Morgan really was. Shaking her head in an effort to remove the memories, Lucina went into the mess tent to eat dinner.

After finishing her meal, the princess grabbed a second ration, and headed outside. Just as she expected, Robin was still bent over Morgan's grave. Cautiously approaching, Lucina mumbled a small "Hi".

And just as he had with others, Robin ignored her.

Lucina sighed, "Robin... this isn't what Morgan would have wanted. Do you remember back at the base of Mount Prism? How she...demanded...that you take better care of yourself?"

For once, he reacted: he shuffled forward, away from Lucina and closer to the grave.

"Robin, I know the grief you are feeling now must be unbearable, but... Grima is still a threat, if we are to prevent more deaths, the Shepherds need you to guide them."

For what seemed an eternity, he lay completely motionless. Then he began to speak, "I almost told you, you know? I never got to tell Morgan though..."

"...Tell me what?"

"Back near Grima's skull, when you tried to kill me, I almost told you who Morgan's mother was." He took a deep breath, "You're a smart girl, Lucina. I bet, you've probably figured it out by now."

 _No..._ The princess would've been lying if the concern of who Morgan's mother didn't interest her. Unfortunately, just as she inherited most of her father's physical features, Morgan also inherited amnesia. But... was she really correct in her suspicions? Lady Tiki never particularly demonstrated any curious behavior with Morgan. Lucina always thought that Naga's Voice was always distant from everyone, aloof even. Yet, that could've been what they had planned all along. Robin was an amnesic tactician from Plegia, not only that, but also Grima's Avatar, a capable vessel to hold the Fell Dragon's soul. Lady Tiki was the complete opposite, a manakete that had lived through millennia, even meeting the Hero-King of Legend, aside from that Tiki was also known as the Voice of Naga, the one chosen to represent her among the common people.

"Tiki. It's Tiki." He sighed, "Strange... I feel as if some weight has been lifted from my shoulders... but Morgan... she never..." Robin returned silence.

"Gods... I-I'm sorry..." She tried to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder, but thought better of it. "Robin, she may be gone now... but, we need you as well." She slowly pushed the plate towards him, hoping he would take the hint.

"I'm not hungry."

"Still..."

"Lucina... just go. Please."

The princess grew frustrated, "You just can't keep this all to yourself, Morgan was close to me as well."

Robin stiffened, and he turned around, finally facing Lucina for the first time. " _Close to her?_ You were _close_ to Morgan? How do you have the nerve to say that to me, when _you_ are the one who killed her!?"

She took a step back, "N-no! I didn't kill her! I-I... she..."

"You two were the only ones there. Only you and Morgan."

"I-I can't remember! But I know it wasn't me! I would never—"

"You're not above murder. We both know that."

Anger was clear in his eyes, if it weren't for the flower petal protecting him from Ignis, Lucina would have known that she'd be confronting something worse than Grima incarnate. "Please! You must believe me! I had nothing to do with her death!"

A shimmering green light appeared in front of Robin, a sorrowful Naga looked back at him. "She speaks the truth, Fellblood."

Robin scowled, "So then who was it!? Who took her away from me!?"

"Please, calm thyself. Your anger will make Grima's hold on you stronger."

"I don't care about Grima!" Robin began to feel a burning sensation on his chest, "All I care about is finding out who did this! Dammit, you should care too! I know you can hear anything on this godforsaken rock! You know Morgan's your granddaughter, just as much as you know who killed her!"

"Fell—Robin, believe me when I say that I grieve for her too, but I cannot let—"

"If you don't tell me who it was, I'll kill _her_ then!" He pointed at Lucina, who instinctively placed her hand on her Parallel Falchion.

"I won't allow it." A new voice spoke from the shadows. "You want to know _that_ badly? Fine. I did it. I killed Morgan." Gerome stepped out of his hiding place, brandishing an axe.

Robin glared intensely at the Wyvern Rider, "Before I kill you, I need to ask you why."

"I was doing this world a favor."

"Nngh..." Lucina clutched her head, foggy memories began to appear in her mind... she remembered... what had happened when Aether activated itself in her. Gerome went against her orders of evacuating Robin safely, then to stay put. He had gone to aid Lucina, when she didn't need it and was hit with a bolt of energy, causing her to lose focus on Aether. Using that to her advantage, Morgan plunged an ethereal dagger into Lucina's back. After that, through blurry vision, she saw him sinking the hilt and a small part of a shattered sword into the tactician's abdomen. Then the world became black.

Robin shoved Naga out of the way, small purple flames began to form around his body. "Fellblood no!" She began to summon magical barriers to keep him contained, but something stopped her. A magical seal had been placed around her wrist, with an ominous dark mist coming from it.

A new, ice cold voice approached from behind all of them. Morgan's twin brother, Mark, appeared from a cloud of black mist, "Now, now, Grandmother, let my father take out his anger on someone. Hell, if he didn't I would have killed... Gerome was it? Yeah, I would have killed him anyway. After all, he _did_ kill my beloved sister."

Lucina stood in front of the sorcerer, "Mark! No! Don't let him!"

"Hmm... How about no." Mark laughed, "I admit, this wasn't part of the plan, but it seems that Father is beginning to realize the true extent of his power. In fact..." he snapped his fingers, a purple magical barrier entrapped them all. "Father, would you kindly remove the flower petal in your chest pocket?"

Robin froze for a moment, then began to do as he was told. The small flames around his body grew tenfold, an evil smile was now clear to Gerome, who stood his ground, axe in hand. His slow advance was uselessly trying to be halted by Lucina, through physical strength, and by Naga, via magical power.

"Lucina, let me deal with him."

"As much as I despise you, he'll kill you, Gerome!"

"That may be so." He got into a battle stance, "But I won't go down without a fight."

"No! Robin, please! Snap out of it! Morgan wouldn't want this!"

With a roar, the tactician sent Lucina flying towards the magical wall. His attention now fully focused on Gerome. Their 'fight'—if it even counted as one—was short. Gerome took a swing at his torso, the blade harmlessly bouncing off the magical fire. Robin retaliated by driving his arm through the Wyvern Rider's chest.

Wiping away the residue, Robin turned to face Naga, who shivered in fear. He gave an innocent smile, and continued walking towards his son. Mark welcomed his father with an open hug, "I'm sorry things had to be this way, Father. But at least it seems that you have finally seen the light. Come, Master Grima will be pleased to see you."

"What about... them?" Robin looked at his daughter's grave once more, "What of Tiki and Morgan?"

"I'm sure that Master Grima will bring us all together, now please, we need to leave, my power is running low as it is." Mark opened a portal and walked in.

Robin followed shortly after.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay.**

 **Hi! So umm... yeah. Like I said. Dark, and depressing.**

 **So, why haven't I been uploading the conclusion? Well, I work from 3pm to 10pm on weekdays and on weekends 7pm to 6am. Also this annoying thing called 'college' gets in the way.**

 **On the bright side, school's almost over. Finals tho...**


	20. Bonds

Four dragons soared through the skies, two purple, one black, and the one leading them was green. Flying in a 'V' formation, they continued towards their goal: the country of Ylisse.

"Are you sure you do not need a break?" Tiki looked behind her, "You are still rather new at being a dragons, so I advise caution."

"What... makes you... think... I need... a break?" Robin panted, "I'm fine... what about you... Morgan?" He momentarily forgot that a dragon's lips were not designed for a smirk. Feeling rather awkward at what he could only imagine was a snarl, the tactician resumed his flight.

"Speak for yourself!" Morgan replied snidely, "I'm finally used to... flying these long distances!" What they didn't know was that she was suppressing her own exhaustion as well.

Mark, unlike his other family members, was more practical. He set aside his pride, and started descending, "I could... use that break..."

Tiki chuckled, "Fair enough." She began to follow her son.

Robin and Morgan however, kept hovering. An intense staring contest was going on between the two.

"I'm... not tired..." said Robin.

"Neither am... I..." replied Morgan, the exhaustion she was fighting off was now beginning to get stronger.

"Heh, liar... I can... see it... in your eyes..."

Tiki groaned, "Get down here already!"

Fearfully looking down, Robin saw his lover's impatient face. Looking up at his daughter once more, he motioned his head downwards, "You... first..."

"No... you go... old... man..."

"Ladies... first..."

"Nngh... I... insist..."

"Hah... I do... as well..."

Feeling as if she could drop dead from overexertion any second now, Morgan conceded. "You... win..."

"Ha! ...Ha... Ha... Ungh..." Robin slowly drifted into unconsciousness. Forcing himself to stay awake while landing, the tactician finally passed out on the ground. Morgan was not much better. At least she managed to return to her human form before collapsing.

"Why... would... they do... that?" Mark wheezed.

Tiki shook her head, "Those with glass houses should not be throwing stones." She replied smugly.

"I... don't... I am not... _that_ competitive."

Tiki giggled, remembering the play fight her son had with his sister atop the Mila Tree. "Sure."

Noticing as how two of her family members were out cold, and the other was nearing unconsciousness as well, Tiki began to prepare a campsite for them. Stacking what she could find into a small pyramid, she once again transformed into a dragon and lit the fire. Curling into a ball, she lay beside the fire.

Mark sat on a log next to his mother, intently watching the flames. His breathing was still somewhat jagged, but he tried to get his panting under control. "So... Mother... Are you... okay?"

Tiki perked her head up,"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"...No reason..."

"Are _you_ alright?"

"...I'm not sure. Dad... he wants me to be a king."

"...Oh?"

"I haven't agreed yet, but... do you think I could... do it?"

Tiki remained silent for a while, "That is a question you must answer yourself."

Mark sighed, "I... I dunno. I mean, Plegia... there's no doubt that it's in ruins. I wouldn't be surprised if martial law has been declared."

"Let me ask you something." Tiki placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Do you feel the Plegian people's pain as your own?"

He didn't answer. Instead, Mark looked at the campfire, a mix of confusion, sadness and guilt written on his face.

"I am sure once you get a view of the country, you will be able to answer that question."

"I... I... need some rest."

"Okay Mar-Mar." Tiki said, while turning around in a circle, flattening the grass around her. Once the ground was soft enough for her, the Voice lay down in her draconic form and shut her eyes.

Rearranging his body, and finally letting his exhaustion overwhelm him, Mark sank into unconsciousness.

* * *

Light burned through her eyelids, Tiki groaned as she tried to awaken. Whilst picking herself up, she felt a something pressing into her stomach. Turning her head, Tiki found a still sleeping Mark propped against her. Lightly chuckling, she tried to wake her son by nudging him with her wing. "Wake up, sleepyhead..."

Shaking his head, Tiki's son opened his eyes and yawned. While stretching, he made several attempts at getting up, but his legs were too groggy to even move. "Gods... how far did we fly?" He asked to no one in particular, "At least I didn't sleep on the ground this time. Good thing I had this... pill... oh..." Mark turned around only to find the soft 'surface' he slept on was nothing less than his mother. "Sorry! I-I didn't know you—"

Giggling, Tiki turned back into a human, "It's alright, Mar-Mar. The little you also enjoys using me as a pillow."

Mark slowly got up to his unsteady feet, "Nngh... where... where are we?"

"I'd say we're somewhere in Regna Ferox, I remember seeing the Longfort not too far away."

He picked up his head, "I-I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

He touched the dragonstone in his pocket, "Don't worry, I won't be gone for too long." Taking it out, he transformed and flew off in a hurry.

Tiki frantically stood up, "Wait! Mark!" _Oh, where's he gone to?_ Taking her dragonstone, the Voice transformed and began to stealthily follow her son. He didn't fly too far away, Mark began to descend on a small clearing. Using her years of experience, Tiki slowly brought herself to land on a tree branch, then after reverting back to her human self, climb down towards Mark.

She found him staring at an abandoned cabin, it was rather old, and nature was in the process of reclaiming many parts of the roof and walls. The windows were either covered in dust, cracks or shattered altogether. Mark opened the door, grunting with effort, and made his way inside, Tiki followed him shortly after.

"What is this place?" she asked curiously.

"Gah!" Mark leapt back in surprise, "Mother! I-I told you that I would be back soon!"

"Abandoned houses are hardly a safe place." Tiki slightly frowned, "Besides, you still haven't answered my question."

Mark sighed, it was clear that he was reliving painful memories. "Back in my time... you and Father weren't er... 'public' with your relationship, and this is where we lived." Mark dragged a finger along an extremely dusty table, "Before Father left to rejoin the Shepherds, you would periodically visit us from the Mila Tree."

"Oh..." Tiki looked down, "I imagine that I was not around very often... I'm sorry."

He closed his eyes, "I didn't know why back then, but I understand now. You have nothing to apologize for."

"Mar-Mar, you know that everything your father and I do, whether it be past, present, or future is because we love you and Morgan, right?"

"Yeah. I know."

"So why did you come here in the first place?"

"I don't really know. This place is where I have most of my happy memories, and... my worst one too."

"How come?"

Mark walked outside, towards a hill, "This is where Morgan and I became separated. It's also the same place where Grima... where he preyed on my weaknesses."

"But you overcame them."

He didn't respond immediately, Mark kept trying to find the right words to say. "Maybe."

Wanting to break the deafening silence that had grown between him, Tiki began to speak. "What do you say we head back and tell your father and sister about this place? I'm sure they would be excited."

"Yeah, maybe it'll help Morgan with her memories too." Mark shuffled around, unsure whether or not to say something.

Tiki tilted her head, "What's wrong?"

"B-before we go... I always wanted to show you something."

"Well, what is it?"

"...Let's get Morgan first. I think she'll want to see it too."

"Okay."

Mark and Tiki transformed and headed back towards their family. Bo surprise to them, they were all still there. Sleeping.

One of the few things that Morgan had inherited from her mother, was her love of sleep. Naturally, anything that disturbed her from her slumber was clearly evil. She could hear wing flaps. Loud ones. "Nngh..." Morgan stirred, "Can I... get some sleep?"

"Ugh... My neck..." Robin slowly got up, not realizing that he was not in his human form. He fell backward when he tried to stand on his hind legs. "Ow..."

"C'mon, wakey wakey you two." Tiki began to nudge her other family members.

"Mom... I wanna sleep more..."

"Do you want to see something really nice?"

"But... sleeping is _so_ nice..."

"Believe me, I know, but now you need to wake up."

Reluctantly, Morgan opened her eyes. "Fine... Where are we going?"

"Just follow your brother, let me... wake your father up a bit more." Tiki went over to where Robin lay, apparently, the journey proved too much for him. "Why'd I fall in love with someone who pushes himself too far?" she muttered under her breath.

Morgan nodded and headed towards where Mark was, she flashed him a smile, "Hi, little brother!"

"You're not letting that one go, are you?"

She stuck her tongue out, "Nope."

Mark scoffed at her childish gesture, "How old are you again?"

Morgan responded by pinching him in the arm, "Never ask a lady her age, little brother."

He hissed in pain, "...Whatever. I see that Father is still out of commission, so you'll make do for now."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Morgan, for once, landed softly on the ground. She slowly realized where they were now, and kept towards the house. "...This is what it looked like? It's almost... unrecognizable..."

"Yeah! I knew we were close by. Even in the past, I could still—Morgan?" Mark noticed the blank expression on his sister's face. The younger tactician moved forward towards the house in complete silence, even her footsteps had become muffled. Mark called to her again, with the same response as before

Morgan kept walking, ignoring his every question. Soon, she reached the main entrance, grasping the doorknob, she forced her way inside. Stepping foot into the house, Morgan sank to her knees and clutched her head in pain.

"Morgan!? Are you okay!?" Mark knelt beside her, trying to ease her pain. Her breathing was heavy, and her complexion turned pale. "Oh gods... Wait here! I'll get some vulneraries!"

She panted, finally now acknowledging his presence. "I'm... I'm fine." Morgan looked at her surroundings, "G-gods... I... I remember."

"R-remember? Remember what?"

"Everything."

* * *

"Behind you!"

Morgan kept attacking the risen, ignorant to Mark's plea. She kept slashing and pushing away opponents with her sword. That was, until a sharp pain on the back of her head made the world go black.

She awoke at a much later time. Dawn's light illuminating what it could through the grey sky. Morgan struggled to her feet, the pain in her head was unbearable. Disorientated, she walked forwards, towards the nearest shelter: A cabin in the middle of a clearing. Morgan tried to piece together what had happened. Her memory was... spotty to say the least. _Nngh... who am I? Morgan... Morgan. Yeah, that sounds right. Now, where am I? Cabin... this... this was... home?_ Morgan looked down at herself, noticing the rather odd coat she was wearing. It was clearly meant for someone else, since the sleeves hanged loosely to her sides. _This... coat was... Father... Father! Robin is my father!_ Morgan rushed inside the cabin to see if he was home. No such luck. "Father? Father! Daddy!"

No response from the house.

 _Alright. Looks like I'm alone. I need to find clues as to who I am, what happened, and what do I do next._ Unfortunately for her, the house was devoid of anything, that could help her in her quest. The only useful things she could find were textbooks on tactics. Further reminding Morgan that her father was nowhere to be found.

Now that she had confirmed that the house was empty, Morgan began to rest for awhile, trying to make her headache go away. She began to cook some rice she had found inside the house, when a shambling figure caught her eye, thinking it to be her father, Morgan rushed outside. She immediately froze at what it truly was. A monster, with purple skin, stitched in many places, it had piercing red eyes, and worst of all, an axe. What it lacked in armor, it made up for in sheer bulk, it could easily overpower Morgan if it tried. The monster looked down at her, and gave a loud growl. She stumbled backwards, "Stay back!" the monster ignored her, brandishing it's axe, raising it above it's head. "I said stay BACK!" Morgan shot out bolts of electricity from her hands, the monster recoiled and dissolved to ash.

She panted heavily, _What the hell did I just do!? I-I can... use magic? "_ NNGH!"She clutched her head in pain once more. Once she felt the last of the throbbing pain to ebb away, Morgan pulled her arms to her sides; however a strange marking in her left arm caught her eye. Staring at it, she felt a chill go down her spine. _This is something bad. I need to get moving, I know there'll be answers in Ylisse._

 _How... how do I know that?_ The tactician wondered where she got the name from. Deciding not to push her luck (and hopefully avoid another migraine), Morgan packed her essentials into the pockets of her father's old coat, and headed south.

* * *

Mark sighed, "...I wanted to help you with your memories. I didn't know it would cause you so much pain. I'm sorry."

"I'm fine. It was all... just a shock. It all came back too fast."

"You sure you're okay?"

In response, Morgan stood up, "If I beat you to the cave where the paintings are, I get to eat your dessert."

"Nevermind. You're fine."

"I'm serious."

"Just wait until Mother arrives."

"Yeah, wouldn't want Frederick to ruin this again."

Mark chuckled in response. They both then walked over, and sat on the hill awaiting their parent's arrival.

* * *

"You know, you are the most stubborn man I have ever met." Tiki sighed, they both knew that meant a lot, considering the long time she had lived,"Pushing yourself like that, gods, I'm surprised you can even walk!"

Robin had been in too weak a state to transform, and not wanting to risk having him fall off her back should her ride on top of her, they both walked through the woods. He hobbled next to Tiki, occasionally using her shoulder in order to stabilize himself. Robin smiled, even through his tiredness (and her constant nagging) he found her endearing, "Heh, you still... love me."

"I do, but I fear that this will be the last time you push yourself to this level of exhaustion. Otherwise, you won't be using me as a crutch anymore."

"Anyway... where're we going?"

They came across a clearing, the abandoned cabin coming into view. Robin widened his eyes, "It looks... rougher than I... expected."

"You've seen it before?"

"One time... Mark showed it to me. Long story."

"Yes, well apparently there's more to this place, Morgan and Mark have wanted to show us something since they were kids, apparently."

"There they are." Robin pointed towards a nearby hill, the twins stood up from their resting place.

"Wow, looks like you need a cane, old man!" Morgan had a cheeky smile.

Even Mark snickered, "Sometimes, you need to set aside your—nevermind." He abruptly stopped once he remembered his mother's words from last night.

"Haha, laugh... while you can." Robin groaned, "I can still beat you in... chess."

Morgan slightly shook her head, unnoticed by her parents, but obvious to her sibling.

"Well, what is it you wanted to show us?" Tiki asked.

The twins simply motioned them to follow, and after a short hike (Robin may or may not have needed a break), they reached the top, where a cave's entrance was seen. Casting a small light spell to be above them, Mark motioned for his family to follow him.

Immediately, the cave paintings from an age long past were visible. Drawings of various animals, ranging from horses, oxen, tigers, and many others came into the light. Not too far from the creatures was a collection of houses, with people outside, some drawn with spears and shields, others with baskets and what could have been wheat, perhaps barley.

"Seems like these were our ancestors." Robin said, bringing himself closer to the painted village, "Guess early man was not really on top of the food chain back then." He gestured towards a solitary human-like figure that was surrounded by wolves, armed only with a lance.

"This is from a time long past even myself." Tiki stared in awe at the cavern's walls. "This is an interesting place. I'm sure many historians would love to see this cave. How did you come across here? Surely your father never let you out of his sight."

"Um..." Mark recoiled a bit, "Well, Father _always_ kept a close eye on us, except maybe when he read."

Tiki cast a sideways glance towards Robin, "Oh? Well I'll be sure to limit his reading time then."

The tactician looked back at her in confusion, "What?"

She shook her head, "Nothing. I think we've seen enough markings, we have to keep moving towards Ylisse."

"What about Father?" Morgan asked with worry, "He's still exhausted."

Robin waved his hand, "Heh, don't worry kiddo. I'll catch up." As soon as he finished his response, the tactician felt dizzy.

Tiki made her beloved lean on her, " _We'll_ catch up. Someone has to make sure you don't fall right out of the sky. Go on ahead, Ylisse isn't far, maybe an hour or two."

Morgan and Mark nodded, and with a final glance back towards the cave, they transformed and took off into the sky.

* * *

Lucina sighed. Once again, her search for the fallen family had turned out empty. Her father had instructed her to remain vigilant near Ylisstol's outskirts, yet day after day, it seemed that there _still_ was no sign of them. _Where are they? Father said that they would visit soon... I want to see all of them, Robin, Morgan and... Mark_. She shuddered, the mental image of the boy being under Grima's control had still not left her. Lucina knew that he has since returned to normal, though she did not know who the 'normal' Mark is.

 _I wonder how she's been._ Lucina sighed once more, _Morgan stopped giving me the cold shoulder a while ago, and she certainly is happier now that she had discovered who her mother is, but I know that she's also been through a lot. I don't know what I would've done if Cynthia ever fell under Grima's control._ Lucina _could_ sympathize with keeping her parentage a secret, after all, she had done it before, but knowing it could mean life and death not only for her Mother and Father, but also _herself_ as well, meant that Morgan had carried a lot on her shoulders. Lucina shook her head in order to clear her mind, and made her way back towards the palace.

Yet... she heard something. Wing beats, like a pigeon's; however, these were definitely louder. Turning back, she saw a purple dragon descending from the sky. Her face lit up in excitement _She's back! They're back!_

"Morgan! You're back!" Lucina waved at the approaching dragon, "It's been some time, hasn't it?"

Gently touching the ground, the dragon reverted back into it's human self. "...Sorry, but I'm Mark, Morgan's brother. She should be right behind me."

"Oh!" She quickly apologized, then offered her right hand, "Hello, my name is Lucina, I'm glad I can get to know you now."

Warily shaking her hand, he made a quick response, "Likewise."

They stayed quiet. The awkward silence was beginning to get unbearable.

Shuffling around, Mark thought to himself _Alright, I have nothing to lose. Hell, I gotta start_ somewhere. Taking in a deep breath in order to cut through the silence, he began: "S-So... um, Lucina... Sorry about the whole... me turning Morgan against you thing. I-I—"

"Water under the bridge," Lucina sighed, "We've all gone through a lot. I think it best that we just forgive and forget."

A little taken aback by her rather calm reaction, he decided to press a bit more for details. "B-but... Morgan she..."

"Yes, I know. Believe me, if I just had a little more time, then your sister wouldn't have that scar on her stomach." Lucina clenched her fists, "I became... distracted. I should be the one apologizing, Morgan wouldn't have been on the brink of death if it weren't for... Well, I do not believe you'll see him anytime soon."

"...It wasn't all that bad. It's _because_ she was in a fragile state that I entered her mind." Upon seeing the confusion on the princess' face he quickly added: "Yeah, long story. Just... I need you to know that I—"

"I already said that you are forgiven."

"Well, the only reason I want to make it clear is _because_ you're taking this remarkably well..."

"I remember the words my aunt Emmeryn once told me as a child: 'Resentment is like drinking poison and expecting another person to die'."

 _Kind of hypocritical, but..._ "...Fair enough." _That was rather easy. Then again, it might have to do with the fact that she and Morgan are friends._ Mark scanned the horizon in search of his sister, all the while thinking about Lucina's words. While true that he knew that the deceased Exalt was beloved by many she was still that. 's breathing became heavier, was he destined to become such a ruler? An idealist that would go to great lengths, only to end up a martyr?

"Mark?" Lucina waved her hand in order to get his attention, "Are you alright?"

Shaking his head quickly in order to clear out his thoughts, he responded. "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"Really? Because you seem rather... distraught."

"I-it's nothing really. I'm fine."

She frowned, "You are a terrible liar."

Sighing with defeat, Mark relented, "I... I'm next in line for the Plegian throne."

"Oh..."

He sat on the ground, "Yeah, and I don't have the slightest idea on how to rule an entire nation."

Following suit, Lucina also sat down, "Well, neither did I."

Confused, Mark pressed for details, "You were a Queen?"

"For a brief time. After my father, Chrom, died I inherited the Ylissean throne."

He became quiet.

Lucina gave a melancholy sigh, "My only regret is that I cannot travel back and rebuild everything that was lost."

"I'm sorry..."

"What's done is done. At least Grima will trouble the world no longer. Past, present or future."

"Lucina!" Morgan's familiar voice called from afar, "Gods, it's been so long since I last saw you!" The other purple dragon slowed its descent just enough in order to avoid slamming into the ground. She transformed into a human once again, lightly staggering at the sudden change. Morgan froze in her tracks, a sly grin beginning to form on her face, "Ooh, am I interrupting something?"

Mark groaned, he knew that the only way to come back against Morgan's mischief was to be even more depraved than her. He didn't like lowering himself to her standards, _especially_ not in front of another person, but it was a necessary evil. Plus he _did_ enjoy a flustered reaction from Morgan from time to time. "Yes, Lucina and I were about to make out, but _you_ rudely interrupted us."

Not one to be outdone, Morgan quickly replied with: "Oh no, do go ahead. I'll watch. I even bet that Luci here is into that."

"Too far." Mark reluctantly conceded, wanting to avoid the princess' gaze. Lucina stared red faced at both of them in disbelief, she wanted to retort, but the words stayed stuck in her mouth. "I... you...!" Too embarrassed at such an accusation, Lucina stood up.

Before she could do anything, Morgan trapped her in a tight hug. "I missed you!"

Initially tensing in frustration, Lucina gave a defeated sigh. _Just live in the moment. It's not like she wasn't like this before._ "So did I," Smiling Lucina realized how much she missed Morgan's cheerful personality. "Where were you all these years?"

"I actually don't know."

"Well, it doesn't matter, at least you're back."

Feeling rather awkward at their reunion, Mark cleared his throat, "Apologies, but uh... we are expected at the palace, and... Well I have no idea how to get around Ylisstol."

"You can _fly_." Morgan replied with a smug grin.

Rolling his eyes, Mark retorted, "Anymore and I'll end up passing out in Lucina's arms."

Morgan's sly grin returned, "Oh I bet you'll like that huh?"

"Well Father told me how you did _that_ the first time you transformed."

" _One_ time! Gods you'll never let me live that one down..." she grumbled.

Not wishing this to go any further, Lucina stepped in and motioned for the twins to follow her, "I'll show you around. Besides, it's not like you're a local either, Morgan. Though, shouldn't we wait for Sir Robin and Lady Tiki?"

"Nah, they said they'll catch up. Dad knows Ylisstol like the back of his hand. Hey! Speaking of, look!" Morgan peeled back the left sleeve of her oversized coat, revealing the pale skin underneath. "No Brand! It's proof that Grima is gone for good!"

"Yes, and I'm glad." She put on the brightest smile she could, in an effort to imitate Morgan, "But I'm happier that you're back here with us. Now come on, let's go back to Ylisstol, I'm sure the others will be delighted to see you."

* * *

Various cheers erupted from the Shepherds' Barracks, welcoming both of the siblings with open arms. Mark nervously smiled and waved, though in his mind he knew he eventually had to get used to this, the ex-sorcerer did enjoy his solitude. Maybe that was what compelled him to follow the blurring shadow that darted outside the room as soon as he and Morgan came in. Excusing himself, Mark left the barracks and followed the black blur that kept itself confined to the corner of his eye.

It kept moving, at a surprisingly fast pace. Mark followed it through street after street, later coming into a plaza. Fearing he had lost it, he desperately looked for it in the crowded area. Before long, he felt something pressing into his back.

"Stop following me." A commanding gravelly voice spoke. Mark tried to turn around, but was met with nothing. Once again, he saw the black blur move, this time towards an alley. He rushed towards it, trying to discover the identity behind it.

The man in black stood in the middle of the alley, his back facing Mark. "Who are you?" the ex sorcerer asked.

The man turned around, "My name is Gerome." He wore a mask that covered his eyes, but Mark knew that he held anger.

Mark glared at a scowling Gerome. "So. You're the guy who almost killed my sister."

The wyvern rider grunted, "You're the one who forced me to."

"I—!" Mark frowned, _He has a point_.

"I did what I had to do, no one else would've done that."

"Lucina said—"

"She needed my help, whether she likes to admit it or not."

"It doesn't excuse your actions."

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me about actions!" Gerome growled, "Weren't you one of Grima's most loyal servants?"

Mark looked down, the guilt he felt began to resurface "...It wasn't—"

"Oh, now it's going to be the 'it wasn't me!' speech." The wyvern rider began to walk towards the exit, "I'm done here. I've had enough dealings with dragons."

Mark stepped into his path, "No you don't. I need to know why."

"I already told you why."

"That's not good enough."

"I don't have to answer to _you_." Gerome tried to shove Mark out of the way, but he wouldn't budge. "Get out of my way."

"Why did you want to kill my sister?" Mark casted a weak wind spell to push the wyvern rider back. "Answer me!"

"Because she was a threat! You don't get it, we lost _everything_ to Grima! It was only fair that I take something back from him!"

"So you take your anger out on her!?"

"She was under Grima's control!"

"But now he's dead."

"And back then? He was in Origin Peak, you served under him, and Robin, well, he has a history of letting his anger get to him. You were all a threat. I had already lost too much to that monster, I wouldn't let him take anything or anyone else."

Mark chuckled, "I think I understand you. You felt powerless. When your losses just kept adding up, you felt more and more disheartened. You kept asking yourself 'Why was I so weak? I could have prevented this if I was stronger.' So you surrounded yourself in anger and fear. You drew strength from it."

He grew frustrated, "What are you getting at?"

"We're both the same, Gerome. The only difference is that Grima took over me because of my lineage. If the roles were reversed, then it would still be the same."

"I'm nothing like you, fellblood."

"Keep telling yourself that." Mark finally let him pass, but not before saying one last thing, "For what it's worth, I'm sorry that Grima and I took so much away from you. I only hope that in time you come to forgive Morgan and I."

Gerome grunted and left without a word.

* * *

"Hey Tiki... Remember when I said that if I felt woozy I should probably stop?"

"Do you have to now?"

"Yes, but Ylisstol Palace is within sight, I just need a little bit longer."

She sighed, "Just don't pass out, that wouldn't be a very nice way to greet the Shepherds. Come now, let's start descending."

The green dragon alongside the black would have caused major panic, especially considering they were in one of the most populated cities in the entire continent, but the Ylisseans were already told that Naga's Voice, and her beloved would arrive any day now. Still, this did nothing to stop the gasp and shrieks at seeing two beasts in the sky.

Bringing themselves to a landing, Robin and Tiki reverted to their usual forms. Once he had catched his breath, they began to move from the courtyard in towards the palace.

"Aun-Tiki!" a voice shrieked in excitement, "You home!"

Robin gave his wife a puzzled look "Huh?"

Tiki, however, turned to the voice and crouched, "Lucina! You've gotten so _big_!" A squealing little girl with blue hair rushed into her arms. Robin raised an eyebrow at the scene, _Lucina? But... Oh._

After some time, the young version of Lucina realized someone was watching. Separating herself, she looked up to see a man staring back down at her with curiosity and ...fondness? "Who are you?" she timidly asked.

"Heh, you don't remember me, do you? Gods, the last time I saw you, you couldn't even walk."

The little girl hid behind Tiki, shyly responding "...Thanks?"

"My name is Robin, did your father never tell you about me?"

"No..."

"No? Well, I should talk with him, speaking of which, have you seen him?"

"Tray-feeld!"

"Thank you, Lucina." Robin turned to Tiki, "What did she say?"

"You should start practicing your toddler-ese. Lucina meant 'training field', didn't you darling?" the Voice ruffled the young princess' hair, who eagerly nodded at her praise.

Robin sighed, "Do you mind if I...?"

Tiki chuckled, "Just go, me and Lucina have to catch up, don't we?"

"I can ride on dagon Aun-Tiki!?"

"Sure!" The Voice took hold of her arm, and let her to the courtyard.

Being left to his own devices, Robin began to head to the training fields, where he was most likely to find his best friend.

* * *

Chrom sighed, he was done for the day. This was how he relaxed: by swinging a blade and cutting up a dummy or two. Or thirty. The nation was happy, and so was he. To some extent at least. _Dammit, Robin, you said you'll visit._ Shrugging, he once again picked up the sword.

"Hey Chrom, what did the dummies ever do to you?"

Chrom scoffed, he already knew that voice. "I was pretending they were you, Robin."

The tactician laughed, and patted Chrom's shoulder. "Kept you waiting, huh?"

"Two years, old friend."

Robin exhaled, "Yeah... I'm sorry."

"It's in the past, and hey, you're here now." He offered for them to take a seat on a nearby bench, overlooking the castle's courtyard. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Enjoying death."

"Prick."

They laughed. Chrom invited Robin over to sit on a nearby porch. Ordering a few drinks from a nearby steward, they began to catch up on any recent events. The Exalt was the first to speak, "So, where've you been? Serious answer please."

"Well, Naga said that it was a place between the living and the dead."

At the mention of Naga, Chrom chuckled a bit.

Robin rolled his eyes, "And long story short, I convinced her to make me a manakete. Which you already saw."

The steward had returned with their desired drinks, and after being sent off, Robin continued, "So after I... left, how'd you manage to run a kingdom without me? Glad to see that this place isn't in ruins."

"Yeah, me too. Turns out that all you really have to do to rule is to constantly call the council out on their bluff. After some debate, they'll go my way." Chrom shrugged, "That isn't to say that the citizens don't have their say in anything, they get their voice with the various representatives they've elected."

"Heh, so I guess I'm out of a job then?" Robin laughed.

"No, the position of Grandmaster is still available, plus I'd like to take off a burden and drop the mess that is the entire army onto you."

"That's nice, but I'm gonna pass. I think I've done enough commanding for a lifetime."

"Even one as long as yours?"

"Yup." Guiltily, Robin took a swig from his bottle, filling himself up with liquid courage for his next question, "Why are you different from the other Chrom?"

Chrom laughed, "Gods, you were always such a lightweight!"

"No, no, this isn't the alcohol speaking." Robin's tone went lower, "Atop Grima, when I... gave up. I met the true version of myself, the me that went to Grima. He showed me how he was forced to reveal to the you of that time his secret about Tiki and his kids. You... did not take the news very well."

Chrom sighed, "I can't speak for the future version of myself, but I think I know why he would've done that." He took a swig from the bottle, hoping that could ease some of the pain from the memories he was about to relive, "I've told you about my father, haven't I?"

"Only that he was a warmongering tyrant, hellbent on Plegia's destruction."

"Yes, and he invaded Plegia under Naga's banner, once he had received news for the arrival of... well I guess it was _you_."

Robin recoiled, "Me?"

"Word had spread that Grima's vessel was born, and as a child of Naga it was supposed to be his duty to kill it—you, him... whatever. He led a crusade against Plegia and the Grimleal, labeling any who opposed him as heathens, and in doing so, quickly sent many to the gallows. Father's invasion was... brutal, his forces burned what little fertile land the Plegians had, and pillaged the countryside."

"So then that would explain the bitterness between Ylisse and Plegia." Robin sighed, "But that doesn't explain you."

"As much as I hate to admit, he rubbed off on me. I may have been too young to actually join any semblance of an army, but I believed back then that all Plegians were filth that had to be eradicated."

The Exalt took a deep breath, "Once my father died and Emmeryn took the crown, I opened my eyes. All that hatred, that killing, that _entire_ _war_ was pointless. Your location was unknown, it seemed very possible that it could've been a hoax! The people on both sides had suffered, farmers who barely knew how to hold a lance, thrust into the battlefield, like lambs to the slaughter, entire families missing sons, daughters, fathers, mothers..."

"Damn..."

"Emmeryn taught me to not judge someone based on their appearance, that I should actually get to know them. That applied with you, Robin, once I found in that field. Frederick had every right to suspect you, I had every right to _kill_ you over that coat, but I didn't." Chrom placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder, "When I saw you fighting against those bandits in Southtown, when you wept alongside me for Emmeryn's death, and when we tore down Walhart's Empire, I knew you were different. You resented Grima and you went to the greatest length to ensure he would never return. For that, I say thank you, my friend." A moment of silence followed soon after, but then Chrom snickered for a bit.

"What?" Robin looked at him perplexedly

"I'm starting to sound like an old man."

Robin flinched, letting out nervous laughter.

Chrom shrugged. "Still coming to terms with you outliving me?"

"...I'm sorry, I just—"

"No, no, I understand. If you remained human, Tiki would've been left all alone after a while." Chrom checked his surroundings, making sure that they were alone. Patting Robin's back shoulder, he continued, "Here's the secret to everything in the universe: Happy wife, happy life."

"Huh?" Robin facepalmed, "Right, as if I didn't know that."

"Apparently not when you left for two years."

"That doesn't count. I. Killed. A. _God_."

"And proceeded to emotionally devastate Naga's daughter in the process." Chrom scratched his head in mock contemplation, "Now that I think about it, how exactly did the Divine Dragon let you live?"

"Believe it or not, Naga isn't that bad of an in-law." Robin chuckled, "And unlike _you_ , I try to be the best husband possible; in fact, I bet that you don't even know Sumia's birthday."

"November twenty-four." Chrom's smug smile shifted into a shudder, "Believe me, I won't ever make that same mistake of forgetting a special date ever again."

"What about your anniversary?"

"Easy: August seventeen." The Exalt chuckled, "My turn: Tiki's birthday?"

"Y'know, now that I think about it, she doesn't really celebrate those..." Robin muttered in contemplation, "February twenty-eighth by the way."

"And _your_ anniversary?"

He shuffled worriedly, "Um... We don't really have one."

"You're not... Oh... Uh-oh, the clerics won't like that one."

"What won't they like?" Robin asked worriedly, a small semblance of panic beginning to form, "Chrom, you told me that everyone didn't have a problem with Tiki and I—"

"Peace, Robin. What I meant to say was that it is, we all assumed you were married...? Now that I think about it, it doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah, where could we go, Chrom? It's not easy being in love with a religious idol." Robin chuckled, "Besides, I don't plan on staying 'single' forever."

The Exalt picked up an eyebrow, "Oh? You gonna propose to her?"

"Yeah."

"Good for you, Robin." Chrom later groaned, "Lemme guess, you want to host the wedding here at the palace, don't you?"

"I wasn't planning on it, but now that you mention it..."

"Me and my big mouth." He grumbled, "Well, as long as you don't make a mess, I'm okay with it. Though you _do_ realize that if you don't let Sumia plan it, she _will_ kill you, right?"

Robin shuddered, "Okay, right after Tiki, she'll be the first to know about the wedding."

* * *

 **A/N**

" **Hey look! This story is almost a year old! I should probably finish it!"** **—** **Me, 3 months ago.**

 **WOW do I upload slow.**

 **Yes, and this is still not done, considering I've, once again, left you with a cliffhanger(?)**

 **So um... Yeah, 3:37AM at the point of writing this, and uh... I've got nothing. I mean, I got Douche Wayne(formerly known as Gerome) out of the way, and I think I tied up the issue with Future!Chrom and Future!Robin.**

 **Now I only got to do the wedding and coronation. That last one may be a story on it's own, but I'll see. Might be a one-shot though, I've been negligent enough as it is.**

 **And to think that I wanted to complete this story without a Mother.**

 **Something something disclaimer.**


End file.
